Second Chances
by SalamanderNatsu
Summary: Love was everything Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki knew. But why did they neglect their son? War and Death was what Naruto Uzumaki grew up with. He loves his parents but kept them away. Can he forgive his family and let go of the past. Dimensional and Time travel. Excerpts from Naruto of Chaos and Waking up to a Nightmare are present.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All recognizable characters in this work belong to esteemed writer**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _ **. I don't own**_ _ **Naruto**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Iruka Umino stood nervously in front of his village leader the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze with slight trepidation. He was promoted to the rank of Chunin five years and applied to be an instructor in the Academy where he has been working for two years since then. So when he's called by his village leader about Academy he's slightly worried. He felt the piercing stare of the Fourth from his kneeling position and wondered why is he summoned. Normally the matters of Academy were usually dealt by the entirety of Village council with heads of clans and important merchants of civilians also known as the civilian council.

Only when the students are divided into teams the homeroom teacher was called along with Jounins to give an insight into the minds of their might be students and it has been two weeks since the team formations were decided with two-fifths of the passing students kept in reserves. The details of the failed students along with new students who will graduate this year were him just a few days ago as he's the homeroom teacher for the class that will graduate this year.

" Iruka-kun," the blond Kage spoke calmly. "Please be at ease. I hope that you've gone through the file given to you about the graduation class."

The scarred man simply nodded his head. This year's graduating class has nine heirs of their respective clans with one of the clan members who is the second daughter of the head of Uchiha clan with Hokage's eldest child who's also a clan heir in the class. And let's not forget three containers of Tailed Beasts ( _ **Bijuu**_ ). Suddenly the reason behind the summons is made clear to the instructor.

"The Shinobi Council has put a lot of pressure on me to improve the standards of the Academy. This is designed by our T&I expert Orochimaru-sama and it will be the schedule from this year onwards. It isn't like the one during the war time but it's enough to shut their complaints." He sighed softly. "And thankfully Chunin Mizuki was apprehended for being a traitor, so it quelled their protests."

Iruka looked uncomfortable at these words. Mizuki was his best friend and his co-instructor. He was caught passing an important document to a ninja from Rain village and was sent to T&I. A mind walk was done by Inoichi Yamanaka which showed his sabotage in the Academy. He also passed many important info about the village security systems for exchange of money and if the document he almost have given to the Rain shinobi would have cost Leaf few business deals if it was leaked to Grass ( _ **Kusa)**_ and Waterfall ( _ **Taki)**_ countries and if it is leaked to other Great Five, it might lead to an other war. Thankfully they managed to retrieve it safely.

Iruka cleared his thoughts and took the file given to him and went through it carefully. There was less emphasis on history and more on tactics and strategies. The physical part was raised to meet war standards and ninjutsu portion along with Academy three the students are to learn at least two C ranked jutsu of their choice to pass, this remained the same... Iruka stopped when Minato cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." He said.

Minato took a deep breath and asked "How's Naruto doing?"

 _Naruto._ One of the sore topics for Hokage-sama and his family (at least for Kushina-sama and Minato-sama). First born of triplets and Minato's eldest child and easily the most hated child in Konohagakure no Sato. Unknowingly neglected by his parents who regretted it since last year and tried to make amends. But it's too late and the child wanted nothing to do with them.

Iruka to this date remembered the first time he met Naruto

* * *

 _Iruka was overjoyed when he read the letter given to him by Hiruzen-sama. He was selected as a teacher in Konoha's Shinobi Academy last year and was appointed as the homeroom teacher in just one year. Usually anyone has to serve at least two years before they were given his position And to his happy mood, his friend Mizuki was selected as an assistant teacher this year. Mizuki helped him in his exams last year but for some reason he isn't selected. Iruka was surprised because without Mizuki's help he wouldn't be passed the selection exam._

 _Orphaned during Kyuubi's attack on Konoha nine years ago, Iruka became a prankster to ward off his loneliness. He was regarded as the class clown and was mocked by his peers. He laughed off their jeers but inwardly sought for their attention._

 _Hiruzen-sama found him one day sitting on the mountain after one of his pranks. Iruka never knew why but the Third always had a soft spot for him. He usually never said anything but listened to his ramblings patiently. It soon became a tradition till he passed and was put on Genin Team._

 _Whenever he closed his eyes he saw his mother's love smile and good father's proud face as he was dragged away by the ANBU on that fateful day. Iruka never understood why his parents have laid their lives and once asked Hiruzen about it._

 _"It doesn't matter what you do, if you live and die as you like. However, no matter what road you end up taking, remember to protect the people that are precious to you.' These words, Iruka-kun, are taught to me by my sensei, Senju Hashirama who is our First Hokage. This is called as the_ _ **Hi no Ishi**_ _which every Konoha Shinobi puts their will on._ _Hiruzen-sama spoke calmly. " You, Iruka-kun_ _, are your parents' most precious treasure. They died on that day so that you may live happily and risked their lives to keep you safe."_

 _On that day those words are ingrained in his mind. With a desire to pass on that will to future generation, he decided to become a teacher._

 _His cheer lasted until he saw the list of students assigned to him. He sincerely had no problem with any of them except for a lone child. The name itself invoked a lot of bitterness with small amount of hatred. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. The photo showed a boy with mask covering lower half of his face. His gravity defying blond hair covered the right eye which could be seen if one looked close enough. The only part clearly visible is his ocean blue left eye._

 _He was well known in entirety of Konoha as the 'demon child'. When Minato-sama fought the beast, who had left him as an orphan, he sealed the Yin portion of its chakra into his daughter Mito and Yang portion into his son Menma. The talk was that Hokage-sama took away the beast's chakra and reduced the demon in form of this boy._

 _He was rumoured to be thrown out of his home at age of seven and everyone thought that Hokage-sama finally saw the demon's real nature and got rid of him. 'Serves it right,' Iruka thought bitterly. 'How did it survive out on streets without dying for three years?' were his thoughts on that day._

 _He tried to get Hiruzen change his class to other one or at least get Naruto transferred to other class. But Hiruzen put his foot down and asked him to give the boy a chance. Not willing to deny the only request the older man has made, he went on with it._

 _The day started normally and without any fuss Iruka reached the class before two hours before schedule and checked the syllabus. Slowly, the class was filled and by the time bell rang, class was filled with students except for few who didn't arrive in time. Iruka was pleased to see that the demon wasn't in the class and hoped that the boy chickened out._

 _"Good morning everyone. My name is Umino Iruka and I'm your homeroom teacher. Please introduce yourselves by telling your name and age." He greeted brightly._

 _A timid pink haired civilian girl with large forehead stood up (might be daughter of Councilman Kizashi) "M-my name is H-haruno Sakura. I-I turned e-eight this March. P-please take care of me." She stuttered out nervously._

 _"Hello guys. My name's is Yamanaka Ino. I am eight last year September. Nice to meet you all. Let's be friends." The platinum blond haired girl who's clearly Inoichi Yamanaka's daughter chirped brightly. Iruka nodded calmly. Only to loose the calm and his vein popped when he saw the boy to her right._

 _The blond girl turned to her right where she saw her sleeping classmate. "SHIKA," She screeched with. (Damn the girl got good pair of lungs) "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GREET OUR CLASSMATES."_

 _"Troublesome," the pineapple hair styled boy groaned "Should have taken the last bench. Yo, my name is Shikamaru Nara. Eight, September 22nd." He promptly fell asleep ignoring the eye twitch of blond girl and the teacher and sweatdrops of all the remaining students. Iruka heard that the Naras are legendary sloths but this is pushing it._

 _"Hi. My name is Akimichi Choji." The slightly tall and round boy spoke kindly. "I'm eight years old this May." As he's about to sit down a civilian student behind him poked him saying"fatass" and snickered loudly._

 _The boy's demeanor turned zero to one-eighty within seconds. Grabbing the civilian by his collar, he punched him on his nose, knocking out the small civilian. "I'm not fat. I'm just_ _ **big-boned**_ _. Just big-boned." He shouted glaring at the unconscious boy._

 _Iruka scolded him about his behaviour and ordered him to stay outside the class for the entire period. Just when Choji left the bench, heavy footsteps are heard from the corridor._

 _The door opened forcibly and three children rushed in. Iruka saw that two were obviously civilian boys who looked slightly winded. But the third child was one whom he recognised. It's the Kyuubi-gaki._

 _The boy was really short and really thin. He was wearing white t-shirt with spiral design on it with cream coloured coat and cargo pants. Both of them are large for his frame. As in photograph, he wore black mask which covered half of his face and let his gravity defying blond hair cover his right eye. (Kakashi's childhood hair style)._

 _All three students looked sheepishly at him. "Sorry sensei. We overslept." The civilian student spoke calmly. The blond didn't even say anything searching for something carelessly in his bag._

 _Muttering "Demon" quickly and softly he turned to Choji. "Choji-kun, sit down and don't repeat it again. You two," he smiled amiably at the students, "can sit anywhere you like." Turning to the blond kid, whatever he wanted to say was struck in his mouth._

 _The previously apologetic blond looked straight into his eyes with no emotion whatsoever. It chilled his spine but he gathered his courage. "You introduce yourself and stand out of the class for the entire day... your punishment for not apologising." barely managing to get those words out._

 _"Good Morning everyone." He spoke in a sharp tone. The occasional murmur disappeared with everyone paying attention to the blond kid. Iruka noted this subconsciously straightening his spine. "My name is Naruto. I turned eight last October." Saying this he slapped a paper on the bench and walked out. Before he stepped out of the class, he looked straight into Iruka's eyes and with cold glare he spoke one word that only Iruka can hear. "Coward."_

 _Iruka never felt as much ashamed in his entire life. Picking up the paper, he saw that it is a letter of apology from Ichiraku Teuchi that he made boy late because he had to deliver bentos as he's low on manpower._

* * *

"Iruka-kun." The voice of fourth snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Hokage-sama," he spoke bowing down slightly. "I was lost in thought."

Clearing his throat he answered the question. "Naruto is... fine Hokage-sama. He's average in everything except Taijutsu which is solid Chunin level. Expected as he usually trains with Maito Gai in his free time. And let's not forget his stealth. Has been an year but still none of us have found where he lives. Suspected to be a sensor and Fuinjutsu expert.

Usually skips classes and detentions, doesn't take anything seriously, class clown and plays pranks. No friends at all, keeps to himself, just works enough to pass. Indifferent to the entirety of Konoha except for really few members." He replied calmly.

"Really can't blame the kid but I can say for certain of not for those really few ones he would have left Konoha several years ago. He loves children Hokage-sama. Not to overstep my bounds in your family only Natsumi has any chance of connecting with Naruto."

Minato simply nodded to the Iruka's explanation. After dismissing the poor man, Minato sighed before looking at the picture of his family that he always had in his desk. Now normally this picture would always bring a smile to the powerful shinobi, but this time it did nothing but to bring even more shame and sadness to him. The reason for that was because in this particular picture you could see both him and his wife happily smiling, while in front of them were Menma, Mito and Natsumi, the three of them showing different amount of happiness. It was taken the day that both Menma and Mito started the Academy. Since an year it mocked him showing his greatest failure.

Naruto wasn't in it.

What in Kami's name had made him ignore his son to the point of Naruto denying him as his father? What has gotten into his mind? How could he have done something like that? What kind of father was he? Those were the thought that plagued the Hokage's mind right now, showing that like his wife he was deeply ashamed of his action towards the eldest of his triplets.

And how could he not be? His children were his pride and joy and yet he had mistreated one of them to the point of him not wanting anything to do with his family

His family was completely torn apart. Kushina lost weight over an year and was a complete mess. Menma and Moto wanted to tear Naruto apart for making Kushina that way. They were not in the office when Naruto spoke to them last time but seeing both their faces was enough for them. Natsumi never left Kushina's side and he's thankful for that. Hell he himself encouraged suicidal thoughts from time to time.

It all started with Orochimaru-sama's visit year and half ago.

* * *

 _"We need to talk" Were the first words that the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, heard after opening the door of his house and seeing that the person who decided to visit him this late at night was none other than Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Densetsu no Sannin (Three Great Ninjas)_

 _"Talk about what Orochimaru? did something happen?" asked the blonde Hokage, his completely attention in the Snake summoner, after all it was really weird if not unheard of for Orochimaru to actually come to this house, after all he normally reported whatever he had to report in the Hokage's office, never here_

 _"I guess you could say that... may I come in? I believe is better if we have this conversation in private" said the black haired ninja, his normal creepy smile completely gone since his face was one of seriousness, which made both Minato and Kushina, who was standing a little behind her husband, look at the snake summoner funny._

 _"Sure" was the only thing Minato said before he led Orochimaru to the living room of the house, in which Orochimaru took a seat in one of the chair that was around a coffee table while the hero of the 3rd shinobi war sat in the nearby couch._

 _"Would you like some tea Orochimaru-san?" asked Kushina, speaking for the first time since Orochimaru entered her house, but her question just got a little shook of the man head._

 _"That won't be necessary, but I would appreciate if you could stay to hear what I have to tell, after all it concerns the both of you" answered Orochimalu swiftly, his attention focused in both the Hokage and his wife. He wondered exactly how they were going to react to what he was going to say, but if his own assumption were correct then this was going to be one interesting conversation._

 _This declaration brought look of suspicion from both Minato and Kushina, but neither of them said anything. The read headed jounin sat alongside her husband in the sofa, expecting to hear whatever was the news that Orochimaru so urgently had to share with them._

 _"So, what is the problem Orochimaru? Its about the assignment I appointed you about the Academy?" asked Minato, considering the different thing that could have bring the snake summoner here since he has never done so in the past_

 _To those that knew Orochimaru they could tell you that the man had a little sadistic side inside of him that complemented a little bit his thirst for knowledge, so for those people it was not surprise that said man was none other than the head of the Torture and Interrogation Division of Konoha, but it was only the Hokage, his wife and a few number of people that knew that Orochimaru was given the task of observing the students that entered the academy and their progress in it._

 _The reason for giving Orochimaru was simple since, in Minato's opinion, Orochimaru was one of the person that knew more about human psychology in the whole village, something that made him really effective in his job at the T &I Division, so Minato assigned Orochimaru the task of observing the development of the student of the Academy so that he could not only form the most effective teams by the time the student graduated, but so that Orochimaru could find out which student were better suited for some specialized task like the Healer Squad Tsunade made._

 _It was after a year of Orochimaru having that job that he made the recommendation to Minato of changing how the team system worked, so that, instead of having teams with 3 genins and one jounin, Konoha would have teams made of 4 genins and 2 jounins. While some of the member of the council complained about how that system would use too many of the jonin that the village had, Minato still went with it since he had no reason to doubt Orochimaru at all, and he was glad he did, after all the system worked even better than the old one since this new one allowed not only for the jonin to focus more on their genin and allow them to teach them a bigger variety if things, but it also improved the survival rate of teams._

 _"Yes it is... I'm not going to lose anyone's time here so I'll go straight to the matter at hand Minato, how good is your relationship with your son?" asked Orochimatu to both Minato and Kushina, making one of then look at him with a frown while the other had a preoccupied expression on her face_

 _"Why are you asking this? did something happen to Menma-kun?!" asked Kushina, obviously worried about anything that could have happened to her son, but she was even more worried because if something did happen then her son had not told neither her of his father._

 _"Calm down Kushina, nothing happened to Menma-kun at all, he's actually in the top of his class, although he could do better in the written part if you ask me" said Orochimaru, making both parent sigh in relieve, although the black haired snake summoner was now even more preoccupied, after all it did not escape his attention the fact that they only asked for one of their sons._

 _"Why are you asking then?" asked Minato, confusion obvious in his face and voice_

 _"I think you misunderstood a little bit there so let me be more specific this time, how good is your relationship with your son Naruto-kun?" And just there Orochimaru saw a reaction that made all his suspicion even more of a reality, which made him release a mental sigh since this just made everything harder._

 _As soon as Orochimaru asked his question both Minato and Kushina just looked at him with an unreadable expression just before their eyes widened until they were like plates, then the both of them just looked at each other with the same expression. All of this just made Orochimaru to raise a brow in interest._

 _Meanwhile the young user of the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) pondered the question in his mind and he really did not like the answer he was getting, after all it even took him a couple of seconds to actually remember that he had another son besides Menma and even tough he was trying really hard to remember any memory with his first son he could not actually do it, like he had completely forgotten about him, and that feeling was something that made Minato panic a little bit, how could he forget his own son?_

 _Kushina's thoughts were even more wild than her husband, but just like him she could not remember any moment with her son, even tough she thought hard about important moments like birthdays, training days and their first day at the academy, she just could not picture him in any of those, like if he never was there, which was something that made Kushina's heart to twist in pain. How was it possible to not have any memories with one of her sons? There was no way she could have neglected him like that!... right?_

 _Both the Hokage and her wife's attention were taken out of their thoughts by a cough from Orochimaru, who knew enough about human conduct to figure out the answer to his question just by looking at them_

 _"I'm going to guess that it's not good, isn't it? Well that explains a part of the problem..." said Orochimaru, and even though the last part was said in low voice is was loud enough for both Minato and Kushina to hear it._

 _"What are you talking about Orochimaru?! did something happen to Naru-kun at the academy?!" almost yelled Kushina after standing up, her expression one of panic and fear, after all if something did happen to her son at the Academy like him having to repeat a year of it just because neither her or her husband helped him when they should, she would not be able to forgive herself_

 _Minato stood up and put a hand over his wife's shoulder, trying to calm her down, but Orochimaru could easily see that the fourth fire shadow too was concerned about his son, he just was better at controlling his emotions, something that Orochimaru actually respected from this man._

 _Orochimaru then took out two files which was hidden in his coat and gave it to both the parents. "Please take a look over them and tell me if you found any oddities."_

 _Both Kage level shinobis looked over the files given to them and frowned. "Except that he's average in everything except Taijutsu alone with stealth, there's nothing odd here Orochimaru. And that he skips class regularly" Kushina replied while Minato nodded along with her._

 _The snake sannin pinched his nose in irritation. Taking both the files, he instead of going each individual testing, he showed all tests under same criteria. They are dumbfounded._

 _"Now if you see clearly Kushina, all scores for his Taijutsu is 94, all scores for ninjutsu is 60, same for genjutsu and shurikenjutsu with both of them 54 and 56 respectively. All the written tests are likewise exactly half correct and half wrong._

 _Now I can understand that happening sometimes, but the fact is that in the two years Naruto-kun has been in the academy he has always got the same points in every written exam... almost like he did this on purpose" said Orochimaru, seeing how Minato's frown became bigger and how Kushina's attention went from the floor to himself._

 _"You might have been wondering why I have problem with your eldest son? I'll tell you why. I have already completed first three years Academy students assessment three months ago. I was supposed to start the assessment of potential genins when I saw an unusual spectacle._

 _You know Naruto-kun loves to play pranks and everyone knows it's him but can't prove anything, right?" Seeing them nod he continued "Three months ago I sent a Shadow Clone to the Academy to oversee the classes and went to the market to buy supplies for my latest experiment..._

* * *

 **Orochimaru _looked over his lab sighing calmly. His latest experiment was to produce a chakra pill which can be used up to four times per day for an average Chunin. The present ones shouldn't be taken more than two times unless he wanted to die. He constructed a theory which might work but in practice different results might occur. He walked to and fro frustrated in his personal office. It's little room that had nothing but a wooden desk with a chair, some book case filled with them and it was illuminated by some torches. This place could be found and his secret lab that only he, the Hokage and other few peoples like his teammates knew about. This was the place in which Orochimaru would normally do his experiments; of course he could not use any test subject for those experiments unless they were prisoners or any other person that the Hokage approved, and even that only happened once Orochimatu was more than sure that the procedure would not kill the patient._**

 _ **He would have to express his gratitude to his busty teammate one of these days; after all she really helped in improving the surviving expectation of the patients.**_

 _ **But today he has to go to check on the potential genins in Academy and he's low on supplies. Creating a Shadow Clone, he sent it to the Academy, he left to restock his supplies.**_

 _ **Getting everything he required, he's prepared to get back to the sanctity of his office when he heard a loud commotion.**_

 _ **Turning to the source, he saw a squad of ANBU whose leader was barking orders to his team. Not unusual unless you count each and every one of them are wearing tight spandex Gai was so fond of wearing except they are in sparkling rainbow colours. And each of their masks are weird design (obscene) painted on them. The ANBU are looking highly agitated and having no immediate work he approached them.**_

 _ **"ANBU squad Delta. May I knew why the hell is your team dressed like that?" He asked amused at their precardiment.**_

 _ **"Greetings Orochimaru-sama." The squad leader Boar greeted him in a low baritone voice. "Someone infiltrated ANBU yesterday and changed our clothes. And put permanent glue on our masks. The clothes are lined with few seals which made them look like our normal ANBU unit. But on using them. They changed into this."**_

 _ **"We found chakra trail of the culprit in this place few minutes ago. He/She might have noticed us coming so that chakra has completely disappeared." Yugao, the Cat ANBU spoke.**_

 _ **"Then why on earth haven't you guys used the Henge jutsu?" Orochimaru questioned.**_

 _ **Being an expert in Human psychology, he could see each of the ANBU are highly embarrassed. "W-we would have O-orochimaru-sama. B-but... err" Lizard started.**_

 _ **"But.." He pressed on.**_

 _ **The ANBU squad took him to the closest alley. Looking at the operatives Lizard and Cat, Boar ordered get on with it**_

 _ **"Why don't you do it Boss?" Lizard whined as Cat nodded in agreement.**_

 _ **"I'm the leader of the squad and you are the rookie. And Cat you're the only female in the squad."**_

 _ **Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in amusement. ANBU are said to be the best of the best. They are trained to bear any humiliation, embarrassment, torture and discomfort thoroughly. To them to behave this way it should be really embarrassing.**_

 _ **"Henge." They shouted in unison.**_

 _ **When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru's jaw dropped and he tried to stop a heavy nose bleed which threatened to knocked him out.**_

 _ **Orochimaru knew that even as a rookie Lizard is a intimidating man. Reaching 6feet in height with heavy dense muscles and a scowling face, he could make an average Chunin pee in fear. But in his place platinum blond haired buxom woman is present. She had curves rivalling his teammate with long hair. Best part is that she's totally naked. With one hand covering the breasts and other hand on crotch and blushing cheeks she looked as the poster picture of embarrassed naked female. Jiraiya would have killed to see this sight**_

 _ **Cat whom he known to be a really beautiful kunoichi with a pleasant smiling woman, now turned into scowling young man with hard dense muscles and short purple hair.**_

 _ **Controlling the laughter that have threatened to erupt from his throat (he has reputation to uphold), he told that he would help them in catching the culprit. Most likely he'd some perverse jonin who might be an ex-ANBU who played it.**_

 _ **"We aren't the only ones who were targeted Orochimaru-sama. The entire ANBU are targeted and are searching for him." Cat said in a pissed off tone. "He let it up. There he is." she shouted suddenly.**_

 _ **Orochimaru saw a hooded tall young man and disappeared when he was about to turn towards him. Gathering Senjutsu, he locked on to the target and erased his smell, chakra and made himself invisible. Chasing him discreetly till the man was boxed in a place with ANBU approaching him on all sides. He immediately ran up the building and released his Henge. Most surprising thing is that he changed the feel of his chakra and walked out none the wiser.**_

 _ **If it is jonin, hell even if it is Chunin who rejected promotion for Tokujo he wouldn't have been surprised. But the brat is not even a Genin. He's an Academy student. Naruto Namikaze.**_

* * *

 _"So to learn his capabilities, I tried to find clues. Before anyone could tamper the evidence I checked the wall he climbed by wall walking technique. There are really really small indents. If not for very faint shoe print traces I would have missed them. Only a person trained in medical arts have that level of control. Your boy's chakra control at this age rivals Tsunade's when she's eleven. He's nine now right? Tsunade at eleven can do kunai balancing technique easily and began senbon balancing technique. And his ninjutsu and genjutsu grades are average I can't believe it._

 _And here comes the shocker. His chakra pool is higher than an jonin by miles. Mito and Menma didn't have that much chakra and they have Kyuubi increasing their reserves. They still can't do clone jutsu so you've taught them Shadow Clones right?" Both of them nodded. "The boy has double chakra pool of yourself children_ _ **without**_ _Kyuubi's chakra." Their eyes widened. "I found it on the same day. After dispelling the Shadow Clone I sent to the Academy. I found that he's in class all the day. Participanted in Taijutsu matches and everything. So next day I used Senjutsu to feel his presence and it's the same. I thought he overloaded the Shadow Clone and left it in the class so that it might take heavy damage. But it's not the case he's using Senjutsu."_

 _"What the hell are you saying Orochimaru." Senjutsu is near impossible to learn and you have to have a summon to help you with the absorption along with High Jonin reserves." Kushina shouted. "You're saying that a child of nine autumns learnt it. Have you gone senile?"_

 _Orochimaru glared at them. "Before you shout listen to me first. I might have slipped up when I watched that kid. He refused to go to his residence I sure as hell knew isn't this place. After a week he lost it. Want to know what happened on that day. I'm in sage mode and was watching him. Suddenly his presence and chakra completely disappeared. Even in my Sage mode I couldn't feel any thing from him. If he's not visible to my eyes I would have thought he was not there at all. Only a Senjutsu user can hide from other Senjutsu user." He growled out. "From that day it became impossible to trace him."_

 _Both The Hokage's and his wife's eyes widened in surprise after hearing that, after all they both knew that fact. So how was possible that their son, who had yet to have any special training, something that made both parent to feel more ashamed of themselves and knew didn't let him sign any contract learn one of the most dangerous and difficult technique like that?_

 _"So, it was after looking at all of these facts that I decided that, in my opinion, your son is hiding his real abilities at the Academy" revealed Orochimaru, surprising both Minato and Kushina once again_

 _"W-what? why would he do that?!" asked the read-headed beauty, wondering why would her son fake his skills in the Academy, after all that was hardly the normal conduct a boy of his age would have_

 _Meanwhile Minato's thought were a little different. If what Orochimaru was saying is really true then that meant that his son had been training, since there was no way that he could learn those arts without any source of training, but if that was true then, who trained him? Sure there was the possibility that he trained alone, but that was highly unlikely, which meant that someone had been helping his son with his ninja training, but the question was who?_

 _"I can't tell you the exact reasons since I'm not him, but I'm going to guess that he just did not wanted anyone knowing his real strength" said Orochimaru before releasing a sigh, knowing that what he was going to say next was going to really upset them both_

 _"Considering the information that I have about Naruto-kun I must say that right now I have no choice but consider him a mid level flight risk" said Orochimaru, and almost as soon as he did he was hit by two powerful killer instincts, courtesy of both Minato and Kushina, whose powerful glare was directed fully at the snake summoner_

 _"Are you implying that my son could become a traitor Orochimaru?" asked Minato, his voice cold and his glare powerful, after all there was no way he would ever let anyone said something like that to anyone from his family, never._

 _"I said mid level flight risk Minato." Orochimaru snapped out. "We're lucky that he didn't leave Konoha by now. first he hides his true abilities in the academy, abilities that we have no idea from were he got them since I know you're also thinking that someone must have been teaching him. He's really close to sensei, so there might be a chance he learnt from him. His only bonds of important in the village as now is Hiruzen-sensei, Maito Gai, the Ichirakus and few branch members of Hyuuga family. Nothing more, nothing less. Here are few of his medical records. Your so called loving people treated him like shit and you know funnily there is annual fox hunt." ignoring the killing intent he continued. "I suppose you understand it. Broken bones, fractured ribs and what not in record of child who's no more than five years old. From sixth year he didn't even bother to come to hospital. And wanna know my opinion about his mask. Yes he wears a mask. I don't think it's a fashion statement or anything else and he's hiding something. He hates this place._

 _And I will commend his will if at the very least he didn't loathe you. Malnutrition, chakra burns etc. Did you key in his chakra?" Here he let out his own killing intent. "The boy's hands has one degree chakra burns which can be only caused by seals around your home when they detect an intruder._

 _Thanks to the prejudice of teachers he has no friends except that girl Fu, the Nanabi jinchuriki. And the girl would have been a Taki shinobi. And even that bond was flimsy at best. Iruka tried to connect with the child but as I said it's already too late._

 _And he looks at everyone in Konoha like they were ghosts. I think when he sees a person he sees their prejudice towards him and walks away immediately. So tell me Minato Namikaze is it surprising that I see your son as mid flight risk?" He shouted._

 _For a few minutes there was nothing but silence and a powerful battle of glares between the three Kage level ninja to the point in which you could easily cut the tension in the air even with a rusty kunai_

 _"Is this everything you came to say Orochimaru?" asked Minato with a cold voice, getting nothing but a nod from the snake summoner, who stood up alongside the blonde Hokage , after all he had already done his job here, so there was not really any reason for him to stay_

 _"Orochimaru" said Minato, now standing at the door of his house and seeing the head of the T &I department leaving, but he still had some words to say before that_

 _"What is it Minato?" asked Orochimaru with a raised brow, wondering what the fourth fire shadow wanted to say to him now_

 _"Just... thank you... for telling me all of this"_

 _"I was just doing my job... but now it's your turn to fix this before something happens..." said Orochimaru before simply leaving in a leaf Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique); after all he still had one work to finish._

 _"Don't worry, I will" said the blonde Hokage, more than himself that to anyone just before entering the house and pondering everything that just happened. How could he have been such a lousy father? He remembered how it felt to grow without a family, he was an orphan after all, and it was only when his sensei and father figure started to train him that he actually felt true happiness, so he made a vow to himself that he would be the best father he could be to his children, to make sure that they could have the happiness that came with the family that Minato didn't have the first years of his life... But apparently he had failed somehow_

 _Meanwhile in the living room Kushina was also pondering about everything that happened this night. At first she could not believe at all that she had really forgot about one of her sons like that, but the more she tried to remember anything about Naruto the more she realized how bad of a mother she really was. Since the destruction of her clan Kushina had always wanted a big family, and she had promised herself that she would do anything to bring joy to that family, but it looks like that was a promise she did not manage to fulfill, after all what kind of mother neglects her son like that?_

 _The Uzumaki-Namikaze matriarch was taken out of her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder, and when she saw that it was her husband who had a sad face she finally released everything she was holding and started to cry while hugging her husband as tight as she could while Minato tried his best to comfort her_

 _"H-how d-did we forget about him Minato-kun?" asked Kushina between sobs, fearing how bad the relationship with her first born child truly was_

 _"I don't know Kushi-chan, I don't know... but we're going to fix this no matter what" said Minato, who felt her wife nod in his chest, her sobs becoming less loud. It was at that moment that both of them promised to themselves that, no matter how hard it might be they will find a way to reconnect with their neglected son_

 _That was the promise of a life time_

Fat lot of good it did.

But what Orochimaru said was true. His son was not in his room.

* * *

 _It was just the day after the visit from Orochimaru that you could find both Minato and Kushina sitting in the living room of their house, once again pondering about their conversation with Orochimaru_

 _The first thing that the two_ _S_ _-rank shinobi had decided was that they would start doing their best to reconnect with their son as soon as they could, which was the reason they woke up extra early this day. One of the things they decided to change immediately was to include Naruto in the training time their family had. For this purpose they decided that, even though today was an academy day, their children would not go since both Minato and Kushina decided to use this day as a good start to show their first born child that he was an important part of the family and that he was loved by them_

 _For this to work well they decided to tell their other children first, since they could surely help them in make Naruto feel as a part of the family just like he was. This was the reason they were both waiting for their kids to come down, so that they could tell them the news about their brother now training with them. Of course a worry that both parent had was that Naruto was probably not at the same level of Menma o Mito, but then what Orochimaru said about Naruto hiding his strength_ _. Senjutsu and that level stealth and chakra control it's mind boggling._

 _It was after some minutes of them waiting that their three children, Menma, Mito and Natsumi, finally reached down to the living room, their youngest child had a sleepy expression while both Menma and Mito had a more confused expression in their faces, after all it was not normal for their parents to wake them up so early!_

 _The three Uzumaki-Namikaze children sat in front of their parents, who were standing and looking at them with both pride and sadness. Menma was wearing his regular clothes for the academy, which were a blue sleeveless shirt, black ANBU pants and blue ninja sandals. Over his shirt he was wearing a white high-collar jacket that had the Uzumaki symbol in red in its back._

 _Meanwhile Mito wore a short-sleeved, purple kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border that hugged her b-cup breast, held closed with a deep red obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with blue ninja sandals, and just like her brother she also had the Uzumaki Clan symbol in the back of her blouse._

 _Last but not least was Natsumi, who sat in between her brother and sister. She was also wearing a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was black orange in color and held closed with a deep blue obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and blue shinobi sandals._

 _The Uzumaki-Namikaze trio were looking at their parent, Menma with his arms crossed and Mito with her hands on her lap, both curious about what their parents wanted so early. Meanwhile Natsumi was still rubbing her eyes with her hands, doing her best to stay awake since she normally slept a little more than her brother and sister_

 _"Children, yesterday your father and I made a decision that I'm sure will help our family a lot!" said Kushina with a loving smile directed at her children before looking at her husband and giving him a little nod, signaling him to continue from here_

 _"We decided that, starting today your brother will now be joining use for training!" announced Minato with a care-free smile, expecting a lot of reactions from his three kids, but definitely not the ones he saw._

 _Menma's eyes widened in surprise just before his face adopted an annoyed expression, apparently he was not amused by this news at all. Meanwhile Mito's eyes also widened at hearing the news, and after that she simply lowered her gaze and started muttering thing too low for anyone to hear. Natsumi on the other hand adopted a confused expression before she mover one of her fingers to her chin, apparently she was deep in thought about something. In the end it was Menma the one who was vocal about his thoughts, and both Minato and Kushina certainly did not expect what he said._

 _"Why on earth did we have to train with that loser? Sure he kicks all our collective in Taijutsu but sucks at everything else. You know he hates to be called Namikaze-Uzumaki. Unless you call him Naruto he'd never bother to look at you. Train him first in ninjutsu, then we'll train with him." He said in annoyed tone. "He needs all the help he can in that department."_

 _Meanwhile his little sister still had the same thinking expression from before, which just made her look cuter if you asked anyone_

 _"Menma! That's not the way to talk about your brother!" reprimanded Kushina in a stern voice, her hands on her hips and an angry expression plastered on her face._

 _"Not that it ain't truth though," He muttered._

 _"Menma that's enough!" said Minato, quite angry at one of his sons speaking like that about his brother "It doesn't matter if Naruto is behind you in terms of training, he's still your brother and you will treat him with the respect he deserves!"_

 _"Kaa-chan how does Naruto-Onii-chan looks like?" asked Natsumi with an innocent expression out of nowhere, which made both Minato and Kushina's eyes to widen and for Menma and Mito to raise an eyebrow at her question_

 _In reality Natsumi had been trying to remember her other brother ever since the start of the conversation, but it was just now that she remembered Naruto's name, let alone remember how he even looks like, something that made her frustrated, although in her defense she sometimes forgets she had another brother since she haven't even talked to him in years._

 _Both Minato and Kushina looked alarmed at one another since apparently their relationship with Naruto was not the only one who was bad at best._

 _This just brought even more sadness to both Minato and Kushina's hearts. Ho bad had they been as parents that they not only forgot about one of their children but they didn't even realize how Naruto had separated himself from their family_

 _They found themselves once again vowing that they will make amend to their son no matter what._

 _The oldest red-head realized a sigh before smiling toward her children, although both Mito and Menma could easily see that her smile was quite strained_

 _"Natsumi-chan, why don't you go and wake up Naruto-kun so that we can start the day" said Minato, trying his best to redirect the question his daughter just made, after all he could not just tell her that both him and Kushina didn't knew how their son looked like for sure_

 _This seemed like the right thing to say though, since little Natsumi nodded with a smile on her face before practically skipping towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the house while the rest of the family waited there in the living room_

 _Minato and Kushina wanted to talk to Naruto before doing anything else today, to make sure that he knew they loved him and that they were sorry for not have been showing it as much as they should_

 _It war after just a few minutes that Natsumi returned to the living room, although she did it with a shy look and without her brother_

 _"What happened Natsumi-chan?" asked Kushina after getting closer to her daughter, concern evident in her voice_

 _"I didn't want to make Naruto-Onii-chan mad at me by waking him up" answered Natsumi in a shy voice that was not normal for her at all_

 _"I'm sure Naruto-kun won't get mad at you for that Natsumi-chan, but why don't we all go to wake him up?" said Minato with a loving smile directed towards his youngest daughter, although in the back on his mind the though that he really didn't knew how his son would react almost made him release a sigh._

 _That answer got another happy nod from Natsumi who leaded not only her parent's but also Mito, who was really curious about how Naruto's room looked like, and Menma, who simply tagged along because there wasn't anything else he could do at this point_

 _When the Uzumaki-Namikaze family reached Naruto's room it was Minato the one that knocked the door, expecting to see his son opening or saying something in any moment. After some seconds of nothing happening Minato knocked the door again but it was the same result, which actually made Kushina to worry a little_

 _"Naru-kun its time to wake up" said Kushina while knocking the door, but just like when her husband did she got no answer, which made her look at her husband a little alarmed, but he only answered with a nod and a sigh, thinking that his wife was overreacting a little bit_

 _"Naruto-kun we're going in" announced the oldest male of the family before opening the door and entering Naruto's room, and what they saw was definitely not what they were expecting_

 _The room was, to put it simply, empty. The only thing it had was nothing but a bed, a bookcase that had no books at all and an empty wooden desk. The walls were completely white and had no poster or anything that suggested a fourteen year old boy lived here at all_

 _Of course this just made not only Kushina alarmed and preoccupied, but also Minato, who walked around the room and saw the dust that was over both the bookcase and the desk, something that indicated no one used this room in a while_

 _'But that's impossible' thought Minato, now sharing his wife worries about Naruto more than ever, but it was what Natsumi said next that really got the two adults in a state of panic_

 _"Where's Naruto-Onii-chan?"_

 _It was true; there was obviously no sign of Naruto in this room. Heck, there was not even a sign of him living here at all. Both Minato and Kushina looked at each other and they needed no words to know that the other one was thinking. Orochimaru said that once but they didn't believe it but in face of the cold blind truth they nearly collapsed_

 _Where was their son?_

* * *

 _ **Read and Review folks**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All recognizable characters in this work belong to esteemed writer**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _ **. I don't own**_ _ **Naruto**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hi** **s eyes widened. H** **e** **stared at the figure in front of h** **im** **, waiting, waiting for him to say that he was lying, to say it was a test of the sort. He only returned h** **is** **gaze, his three eyes boring down into** **his** **ver** **y** **being.**

 **H** **is** **eyes shifted lazi** **ly t** **o** **his** **hands, palms up. They held a pale, wrinkled look to them, almost as though** **he** **had stayed in the bath for too long. H** **e** **noted an odd swirl pattern adorning each of** **his** **fingertips,** **travelling up h** **is** **fingers and arms.**

 **H** **e** **wrenched h** **is** **eyes away and flung** **his** **arms to** **his** **sides. H** **is** **eyes settled to the ground between the two, and worked to steady** **his** **breath.**

* * *

 _They had done it._

 _Madara was dead. Kaguya was once again sealed._

 _Obito had sacrificed himself to save Naruto and Kakashi, and for that he was eternally grateful, even if he had caused much hardship and pain along the way._

 _Then Sasuke decided to be a prick and expressed his desire to kill all the Kages and revolutionise the shinobi system by being it's darkness. After the fight which levelled the entire Valley of the End, they lost a limb to each other and Sasuke accepted to come back home. Both of them were nearly dead but were rescued by their remaining team members._

 _"Home," Naruto spoke aloud. To think, after so many years of battling, training, trying to protect his precious people, he was finally granted peace._

 _Despite everything that happened, the point was, it was over. It was over, and they were going home to Konoha._

 _They were going home._

 _..._

 _"In most cases you would be sentenced to a life of containment or executed, but due to your aid in lifting the Eternal Tsukiyomi, this option is available," Kakashi intoned._

 _Sasuke held his gaze for a fraction of a second before turning on his heel._

 _"Wait."_

 _He stopped but did not turn towards the source of the voice. "… What?"_

 _Naruto scoffed. "No words of goodbye to your best friend? Your rival? Hell, I'm practically your damn brother, teme."_

 _When he did not turn to acknowledge him, he walked up to him and grabbed his good arm with his own, startling him. He finally turned to him._

 _"I'll be waiting, nii-san," he joked with a humorous grin._

 _The corner of his mouth twitched up slightly and his eyes slightly softened. Naruto decided to continue._

 _"We'll all be waiting for you. Don't make any of us have to track you down again, or I'll beat your ass. Friends don't keep friends hanging, so you better come back."_

 _Sasuke simply stared at him, seemingly searching. After a while he gave a curt nod before turning away and continuing down the road. Naruto and Kakashi stared after him for a while, even after his brooding form had disappeared into the horizon.._

 _His life was fulfilling. After the debacle with Toneri and returning moon back to it's original position, he started dating Hinata and mercilessly teased Kurama on his penmanship. But wasn't it Kurama one who taught him fuinjutsu using his mother's and Baa-chan's grandmother's memories. And didn't he loved Hinata-chan since she confessed to him during his battle with Pein? So why is he so dense towards her feelings?_

 _All those thoughts fled during the festivities. Sasuke married Sakura Haruno and he married Hinata-chan. The teme still wandered around the world leaving his daughter and Sakura alone. Hmm... Naruto always thought that if Sasuke ever had a child it would be cold day in hell before he gets separated from her..._

 _Well... Boruto and Himawari are really cute aren't they? And won't Sarada and Boruto make a cute couple? But he has to guard his little Hime-chan from all the boys dattebayo. Mitsuki was really close to her...hmm so maybe call the brat and have few talks with him._

 _He must be the only Kage who didn't attend his own coronation ceremony! Really it's funny that a man hailed as the God of Shinobi got knocked out by his six year old daughter who just activated her Byakugan. Naruto felt proud of his daughter even though he never told anyone about the incident. Sasuke-teme would never let him live it down._

 _His relationship with his son and daughter after he became Hokage was something he's not proud of. Jiji always allowed him to call him jiji irrespective of who were present._

 _So why the fuck did he insist that he was to be called Nanadiame-sama by his own children, he wondered. He's not one for manners, hell he still called Killer Bee Octo-pops to his face. He got a strong headache after that but it receded immediately making him forget his thoughts._

 _Why on earth did he send a Shadow Clone to his cute daughter's birthday instead of going directly he never knew. After all he used to use any excuse to get away from that goddamned paper work. But this ain't an excuse to get away but a chance to spend time with his loving family. So why did he do that? He shook off his thoughts as Sasuke came in with disturbing news about Kaguya again._

 _The Chunin exams have started with Shikamaru as the proctor. Thankfully his son's team managed to guess the selection process. Boruto to his surprise demolished his opponents in the second round using Lightning and Water Release techniques. He felt really proud when he heard it from Shika_ _. Boruto then_ _proceeded to defeat Yuuri of Kumogaku_ _re and_ _reach the third round._

 _Then there was blood... A lot of blood._

* * *

"Shin-san..." A soft voice broke into his consciousness as he realised he's in embrace of a beautiful woman who's rubbing his back gently. "Please wake up. It's just a nightmare. Shh.. calm down."

The child woke up revealing his expressive blue eyes. Snatching the mask under his pillow he covered his face immediately. He noted that the fire was restarted and looked at his nightly visitor.

She was a beautiful auburn haired woman with eyes resembling dark emeralds. Her hair is tied up in an elegant knot and she wore dark blue Kimino with silver roses painted on them. And how the hell did she break into the tent he placed seals outside the tent.

"Nee-chan. What the hell are you doing in this tent?" He said exasperatedly. Pointing his finger at her he accused. "Oi did you sneak out of your tower. It's immature of you Mei-neechan datt- Sorry" he coughed. "And how the hell did you know I'm here. And call me by my name I trusted you to call me by my own name, not that stupid title you guys have given me." He grinned brightly.

The auburn haired woman glared at the small boy in her lap. "Naruto-kun are you having nightmares again?"

"What are you saying nee-chan? Naruto doesn't have nightmares-ttebayo." He grinned "And how did you enter the tent? I remember placing seals around it."

"I put few drops of blood in the ink you've requested Naruto-kun." She said softly. She raised her hand when he started to complain. "I'm sorry for that but you're the most unstable kid I've ever met."

"And for not having nightmares..." She raised her hand and wiped his cheeks and showed him her wet hands. "You're crying in your sleep Naruto-kun. I have to hold you for fifteen minutes for you to calm down your breathing. I am not confident enough to leave you on your own."

Naruto looked down dejectedly and raised his head with mournful expression in his eyes. Mei softened at his look and put him on the futon.

"Sorry nee-chan." He said. "I.. I just wanted to be alone. Don't... please don't worry about me. I'm fine now."

"Wanna talk about it Naruto-kun?" Seeing the boy shake his head she sighed. "You said you're leaving for Konoha tomorrow right, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes nee-chan. Teuchi-ojisan would be worried about me. I left him back five months ago to follow the revolutionaries without his consent. He would have been pretty mad and more mad if I haven't sent a Shadow Clone in my pleasure. I designed a seal for it to convert sen into chakra if it have run out. It popped out accidentally three weeks ago and I forgot to send an other one in it's place."

"Alright kid. So you decided not to join Kiri then. Pity but promise to send me a letter as soon as you teach Konoha. And here is my gift for you Naruto-kun."as he began to protest she raised her hand and continued "I know you did it to help us for nothing Naruto but think it as our gratitude. Without your help the entire Yuki clan would've been wiped out, same for few bloodlines. In the scroll is my seal as a Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato that anyone who harms you, he and his village will be the enemy of Kiri. Few clan members and their heads gave few items and ryo I guess for you and I didn't look through it. It doesn't contain dangerous things but just be careful."

"So, anyone waiting for you in Konoha?" Mei grinned teasingly at his reddening cheeks. "Any cute girl caught my little otouto's eyes. Hmm...or is there any boy you like" ignoring the boy's shouts of "nee-chan stop it-ttebayo." Pouting at her teasing he looked at her mischievously.

"Ne, nee-chan. Did you find anyone attractive or did you scare off your potential suitors... again. If this continues you'll be old before you marry 'ttebayo." He immediately dodged the kunai thrown at him and ran out of the tent.

The shinobi of Kirigakure shook their heads seeing their leader chasing a blonde haired masked kid shouting "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT."on top of her lungs. It has been two weeks since the revolution ended and the kid healed all the injured ones. The Kiri revolutionary army never knew the kid's (or possibly he might be just short like that traitor Mizukage and that blasted Tsuchikage, no one knows) face or his real name but he's goddamn good medic and one of the most ferocious shinobi who changed the tide of the civil war. They would be forever grateful to the child.

* * *

"All of you please stop staring and continue your work." A polite voice ordered them. The shinobi flinched slightly at the ANBU who walked towards the squabble pair. None of the Kiri shinobi knew this ANBU except that he's a member of Mizukage's protection squad. He's short like that traitor but calm and peaceful opposed to _him_.

The ANBU ran after them in high Kage level speed and all three of them disappeared from their sight.

All three of them met near the lake located in outskirts of the village. Sensing that no one except three of them are present, the ANBU took off his mask revealing handsome young face with pale skin and pupiless pink eyes. He looked like a person who just entered his teens but the remaining company recognized him.

"Hello Yagura-sama. You're here for Mizukage-sama?" Naruto asked calmly.

The pale green haired man shook his head and replied. "I'm not here for Mei-san, Naruto-kun. I have a request for you."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Stupid bastard." the blond haired boy cursed under his breath shifting the toddler who he placed in the sling over his shoulder gently.. "Is it not enough I've saved his life, but he wanted me to take care of his only son..."he ran slowly not wanting to wake up the boy. Hell I'm only ten approaching eleven in two months, how am I supposed to raise a kid?" Taking the baby out of the sling he lifted the kid change the diapers. "Ne Souma-kun do I look like a woman? I swear I will get back at your midget sized father even if it kills me. Believe it."

The toddler continued snoring not caring about the ranting of the blond kid. Naruto sighed and create a Shadow Clone to the nearby town for supplies. After half an hour the clone bought the supplies and they continued to Konoha.

It has been a week since he left Kiri. Yagura bought his only son to Naruto and asked him to take care of him. Naruto understood his reasons, he did. If the village knew Yagura has a son, there would be an uproar and many would call for the head of the kid in the worst case. In the best case he'd be otrocrized and shunned by the villagers. Unable to deny his request Naruto took the child with him. At this speed it'll be around an hour before he reached Konoha.

An hour later, Naruto reached the main gate of Konohagakure no Sato. Seeing the familiar faces of Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, he waved his hand at them. Both of them looked stunned at him and immediately opened the gates and Kotetsu went to call ANBU.

"Neh brat. Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" Izumo grinned at him. "Hokage-sama tore apart the entire village trying to find you. He mobilized the Jounins, special tracker Jounins and all the ANBU to trace you and you're here with an another brat."

Naruto's eyes widened in terror. The seal's safeguard is fucking broken.

* * *

Sadness, regret, self loathe and despair. Those were the feeling that right now plagued the mind of not only the strongest ninja of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, but also the mind of the former jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, Kushina Uzumaki.

Why would this two ninjas feel like that? The reason is that, for the past week they have been trying to find their first born child, Naruto, who has been missing for the past month.

"Where is he Minato-kun?!" all but yelled Kushina, who's normal violet eyes were now red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing.

I... I don't know Kushi-chan" said Minato while embracing his sobbing wife, feeling completely lost about what to do at this point

Of course the first thing both him and Kushina thought after seeing that Naruto was not in his room was that he had either woken up even more early than them and had gone out or that he had stayed in one of his friends house, which according to what Orochimaru had told them was restricted to Ichirakus and Sandaime-sama since apparently they was Naruto's only friends.

They had ended up sending both Mito and Menma to the academy, telling them that as soon as they saw their brother they should tell him to go straight home with them, something that Mito and Menma rapidly accepted but grumbled about good for nothing brothers.

It took some effort from Minato but he managed to get Kushina to stay at home with Natsumi, after all they couldn't leave her alone and she was not starting the academy until next year, so it was only the Hokage that went towards the market district, or to be more specific towards their family's favourite shop, Ichiraku Ramen.

He was greeted by the daughter of Teuchi who greeted him with blush on her face and asked if he's here for ramen.

"No Ayame. I'm sorry but is Naruto here?" He asked cautiously. He heard from Orochimaru that Naruto is close to the ramen shop owners but they always treated his family normally. He didn't know how they'd react when Naruto is mentioned.

"Naruto... didn't come to work since last week Hokage-sama. Dad is pretty worried about him and went to Uchiha Police Department yesterday. He never missed work and always let us know in advance. You can ask Sandaime-sama or Maito-san."

The trip to Sandaime and Gai led to similar that and telling Kushina what Ayame had told him he tried to do his best to calm a panicked Kushina, who was mumbling about all sort of crazy things that might have happened to her little Naru-kun.

Minato told her that he was probably at the academy and that as soon as he got home with Mito and Menma they would all talk about where he had been and why his bedroom was like that

Of course that conversation never happened since both Menma and Mito returned home after the academy, saying that Naruto had missed today's class. Now this really got Minato just as worried as Kushina, so he quickly called the ANBUs and told them to go and look for his son as fast as they could

Minato really hoped that the ANBUs, under the leadership of none other than Kakashi Hatake, managed to find Naruto fast, after all Kushina looked the worst she had ever being. She was not the only one worried though, since both Natsumi and Mito, although the later acted like she wasn't were quite worried too

If you asked Menma though he would just say he didn't give a crap but deep down he too was worried.

It was after the first whole day of having not even a signal of Naruto that things got really bad. Minato had assembled different party groups to search for their son in every part of Konoha and the area around the village, even in places like the Forest of Death. Every ninja that didn't had any urgent mission was practically tossed into the search groups, which included both Orochimaru and Tsunade of the sannin. Jiraiya would have probably helped too, but he was outside of the village at the moment.

The blonde Hokage could remember pretty well how his wife had almost cut Orochimaru into pieces when he suggested that Naruto had left the village just like he had warned. It took both him and Tsunade to stop the rampaging red-head from seriously attacking the pale sannin, although he just looked at them with an expression that practically said 'I told you so'

Even after all of these efforts they had not managed to find a single trace of Naruto anywhere, not even with the help of the different clans of Konoha like the Inuzuka or the Aburame who were now for their incredible tracking abilities.

Yes, it has been a hole month every since the search started and even though Minato didn't want to admit it the chanced of finding his son looked pretty low. He could not bring himself to say that to his wife though, since he knew that him giving up would only make everything worse for the now anguished Uzumaki women, who of course blamed herself for the disappearing of their son, after all if she had been paying more attention to him this might not had happened

Minato too felt the same, but sadly there was nothing they could do at this point but wait, wait to see if Naruto turned up and then find a way to mend their relationship with their son

The blonde Hokage was taken out of his thoughts by the arrival of an ANBU with silver gravity deifying hair and a dog mask, which Minato easily recognized at his last living student.

It was his words though, that sent a wave of relief over both him and his wife

"We found him!"

* * *

'Fucking shit.' he thought panicked though it cannot be seen on his face. 'How the hell am I supposed to explain everything? And why me.."he wailed inwardly.

"Na-nii" the voice of the toddler reached his ears and he formed an uncanny plan in his mind." Lifting Souma up he kissed him on his chubby cheeks as he thanked the baby inwardly as the brat giggled touching his masked face.

Without any handseals he reconstructed his memories and opened few of his wounds and he inflicted few to resemble torture devices and healed them partially.

A few moments later three ANBU appeared. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" asked one of the ANBUs, the one with silver hair and with the mask of a dog. Meanwhile Naruto almost rolled his eyes, and nodded feeling glad to be in the presence of his ex-sensei.

"Hokage-sama has called you Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama, you must come with us" said another ANBU, this one with black hair and a weasel mask.

Smiling inwardly at the ANBU who sacrificed everything for the sake of village in his life but still died as a villain without any recognition for his sacrifice, he lifted the baby who's sucking his thumb "Ano please could you take care of him weasel-san. He is still a toddler and I don't know if he could handle high speeds."

Itachi nodded and took the baby from Naruto's arms "Do you want me to bring him to Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun?"N

Naruto nodded and placed his hand on the arm of his former if possible future sensei and disappeared along side him in a Sunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), his other companion using the same jutsu just a second later while Itachi simply ran with the child squealing loudly, their destination being the Hokage office in which both the Hokage and his wife were more than anxious in seeing their 'missing' son.

* * *

He was dropped at the door of the office and he stood calmly in front of the door trying to control his emotions. A voice that Naruto recognized as Minato's took the young blonde out of his thoughts. Apparently it was now his turn to go in, so that he did, entering the Hokage's office with a neutral expression on his face and of course he was mildly surprised to see not only his father but also his mother, Kushina, there too, and Naruto had to admit that she really looked worse to wear.

Both Minato and Kushina's widened in surprise after finally seeing their son, after all they were taken by surprise because of his appearance. The first thing that they noted was that he was quite short for someone of his age, they were sure he was probably a few inches smaller than Menma. His entire face was covered by mask and Minato felt like seeing smaller blond Kakashi.

Minato was about to say something but was stopped by his wife, who's joy at finally seeing her sochi was to big to contain

"Naru-kun!" That really got Naruto by surprise, after all the first thing he heard as soon a he got in was that yell from his mother who had already dashed towards him, her arms wide open, ready to give her son a bone-crushing hug.

The startled blond was picked up by suffocating bear hug but enjoyed the warmth of his mother for first time in his life. But it's not a time to do this so he immediately pushed her away.

"Uzumaki-sama. Please never do that again." He said with polite but cold tone, while his expression remained as neutral as he could, which made both Kushina and Minato flinch at hearing that tone. In the end it was Minato the one that reacted first, since Kushina's gaze was still in Naruto and she seemed petrified, probably because of both Naruto's words and action

"Naruto that's not the way you should speak to your mother!" reprimanded Minato in a stern voice, although this seemed to have no effect in the young blonde. Said blonde's gaze now went from the unmoving red-head to him

"I assure you Hokage-sama that I'm treating her with the level of respect she deserves from my part" answered Naruto in the same cold voice, his face showing no feeling while in the inside he was crying and begging forgiveness.

"Naru-kun..." whispered Kushina, obviously hurt from Naruto's word. The matriarch of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan tried to get close to her son, but as soon as she moved Naruto too moved a step back, his body tense in case she or his father did something. Seeing their distraught faces he sighed.

"I was told you needed my presence Hokage-sama, I'm going to guess that this meeting has something to do with my whereabouts this past month or so? I don't know the date so sorry." asked Naruto, his tone and face showing no emotions. The eldest blonde blinked a couple of times before the question got registered in his mind

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, as a matter of a fact that is the reason for this." started Minato, his voice getting calmer "Where were you Naruto-kun? You got us all worried here! We have been searching for you for the whole month and half!" questioned Minato, wanting to know where in Kami's name his son has been spending the whole week.

He looked at them sceptically and replied. "I was kidnapped."

"What?"his mother shouted outraged while his father was gripping his desk tightly his knuckles turning white.

"I was kidnapped by a person pretending to be Umino-sensei Hokage-sama."

At the sudden KI he pretended to be scared. Minato looked at his expression and immediately controlled it.

At this moment Itachi came in and gave Souma back to him. Naruto relieved him of the brat who pulled his hair giggling cheekily.

"Ah, sorry Hokage-sama. But please can you call Orochimaru-sama or Jiraiya-sama, Sandaime-sama, Maito-san with someone to enter my mind?" He requested. "I don't want to repeat this again and again. And write a slip for my absence. I really don't wanna deal with that headache again."

* * *

A few minutes later Hiruzen Sarutobi and Gai entered with Inoichi Yamanaka. When Gai saw him he immediately hugged him mindful about the toddler shouting about YOUTH while Hiruzen looked at him kindly.

"Ok as all of you were here. I was kidnapped few weeks ago by a person pretending to be Umino-sensei." There was group of hushed whispers but he continued

"I was careless and didn't bother to check his presence. I just checked his chakra and went near him and he knocked me out. When I was awake I found myself in a dreary old room and panicked. Searching for his signature, I then looked at his presence... Surprise, Surprise it's necessary sensei.

He came to me and transformed into a odd human being. He was completely white... like chalk-white and has mint green hair. He called me jinchuriki and said he'd pull Kyuubi outta me and what not. Few minutes later a pure black mass came and fused with him and..and ah. Please can you give me a pencil and paper. I can draw really well. Can't describe him clearly and let Inoichi-sama look into my mind to confirm it."

Minato nodded and gave paper and pencil to the boy. Taking few more pages, he started to draw some pictures.

"The idiots didn't bother to put chakra suppression cuffs but gagged me and left me in a cage tied up for two weeks. A few hours later I was taken to an odd room which has this gaint statue. There nine people stood wearing odd rings I can't remember clearly wearing a uniform of sorts. It was a complete black cloak with red clouds embroided on them."

Not acknowledging their shocked faces, he continued. "When I was placed on altar of sorts, the person they called Leader-sama," here he showed them portrait of Nagato with rippled eyes noticing Orochimaru's deep breath in shock "shouted at the plant guy saying I'm not the jinchuriki and called him a moron whom he called Zetsu.

Blue haired nee-chan who was called Konan, pulled me out of the room and placed me in a cell. She gave me food and water and an orange haired guy with same eyes as leader talked about pulling out my soul or something. She managed to convince him not to kill me. Unknown to them I created a seal of pure chakra and placed on her.

The days are hellish. Managed to get a seal on all fifteen of them. Funny that seven of them have same eyes and six share orange hair. Konan nee-chan managed to keep me safe and I created Shadow Clones and careful analysed the entire building. Jiji taught me those and I'm thankful for you." He smiled at Sandaime-sama.

"Don't remember when but this little guy was bought in. They said something about Mizukage's death and Sanbi sealed into the kid. Same result as me though. But this time half of the Akatsuki were calling for our heads. A silver haired guy.."he showed Hidan's drawing "wanted to sacrifice us for Jashin-sama. Konan nee-chan cut off his head, arms and legs but he's stitched back by this guy."he showed Kakazu's portrait."who said keeping brats is a waste of money. Zetsu wanted to eat us and Tobi, I think he's just acting like a idiot jumped up and down about human barbecue or something. Konan nee-chan shattered three of five masks of this guy, throwed paper bombs at this guy but it passed through him as if it's nothing. This shark guy wanted to kill the kid for no reason at all.

But Pein-san took pity on us and dumped me and the kid outside the place and ordered others not to harm us. Damn my seal which would act as a high level explosive seal went to waste. Pein-san took out the tag from him and others and sent me with a tent, futon and few supplies with this brat. Konan nee-chan gave food enough for few days and money. Managed to ya know come here in two weeks." He shrugged.

"He let you go just like that?" Minato asked shock apparent in his tone.

"Just like that? I was thought to be tied up in the cell during my incarcnation. They didn't expect an Academy student to know Shadow Clone and my stealth is really good. I was carved up by a blond bastard.." he showed Deidara's portrait and pointed at Sasori's one "and he made me senbon practice. I kept the shark guy from the kid and he used to hit me with his sword. Konan nee-chan healed my wounds most of the time.

One day I thought I would die. The silver bastard took my blood swallowed it and turned black. He stabbed himself with his scythe and blood flowed everywhere. Before he could stab at a vital part Konan nee-chan cleared the floor with water interrupting him." He shuddered. "I saw five of Pein-san's what he called them, hah paths holding down those killers. His power is terrifying. He didn't saw the other seal thankfully. I used it to wipe out their memories after reaching Hi no Kuni. I have to adjust the seal for each of them. Thankfully they worked, I'd know because I ran into the blond bastard and his partner three days ago and they didn't recognize me."

Minato gritted his teeth in anger. Each and everyone in the room were projecting their KI, Souma started to wail furiously under their KI and Naruto rocked the child to and fro. They stopped it immediately with guilt in their eyes.

Naruto felt bad for deceiving his parents but he can't exactly saw 'Hey guys I went to Kiri to stop a bloodline war and came back with Mizukage's son right?'

"I have to go to hospital. Konan nee-chan was not an actual medic and I didn't learn iryo-ninjitsu so I am sorry. If you want you can summon me to T&I or here for questioning." He promptly collapsed and the baby started crying again

Naruto was bought to hospital by Hiraishin no jutsu by Minato and was immediately checked by Tsunade. She tried to pull his mask but it's futile. She removed the boy's clothes and was startled at the number of wounds on his body. Quickly performing the diagnosis technique, she steeled her nerves and started healing him.

Giving him some anesthetic, she covered his body and called Kushina to help her remove the mask. Kushina broke down on seeing his face and was taken carefully and was placed on the waiting chair. She cried hysterically and Souma patted her on cheeks trying to comfort her.

"What happened Kushina-chan?" Minato questioned holding her gently. "Is Naruto-kun alright? Please Kushina-chan try to control yourself."

"What happened is that the boy has severe burns on left side of his face. It was nearly four years old and his mouth cut from ear to ear. I completely removed the skin at those parts and will conduct a delicate plastic surgery. His entire body was covered in scars most of them atleast more than two years old. He has Uzumaki blood and if he got scarred I'm afraid how much damage was done to him." Tsunade said professionally but her tone has underlying coldness."

"What!" They shouted voices raised in horror as Kushina continued to weep.

* * *

 _ **Read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All recognizable characters in this work belong to esteemed writer**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _ **. I don't own**_ _ **Naruto**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Few hours later a busty blonde woman can be seen lookin over the medical records, simultaneously checking vitals of a blond haired kid in private ward of Konohagakure hospital. Her face was set in a deep scowl and was itching to tear someone limb by limb."

Senju-sama," a voice broke her out of her murderous thoughts."please tone down your your KI. And why am I in hospital?"the kid who shouldn't be conscious atleast for few more hours judging by the strength of anesthetics asked dryly. "And why am I tied to the bed," as if registering something his eyes widened in horror and demanded loudly "who took off my mask? And why does my face feel different?"Tsunade glared at the boy who glared back defiantly.

"Look here stupid brat, you were bought here by your father when you passed out in his office. As a medic I started diagnosis and found many untreated and undertreated wounds. Your mask was a hindrance and I called Orochimaru to remote the seal on your mask." She lied not knowing how he'd react to his mother removing it. Orochimaru said that there was a very strong possibility that Naruto might be hated his parents and didn't want to risk it. "As for your face, I removed the entire skin and was preparing to regrow your skin by stimulating the growth of living cells by yin chakra. I'm gonna use smaller version of this seal" she said tapping rhombic symbol on her head "to perform it."

"I may not be a medic, Senju-sama but I can see it'll be really costly. And FYI I don't have a family. I think Hokage-sama bought me here and as far I know only person who can remove the seal is him and Uzumaki-sama. It's a complicated seal. Not that I'm insulting Orochimaru-sama's intellect but Sandaime-sama said that I was better in Fuinjutsu than him. Said I'm three levels less than Grandmaster in Fuinjutsu with Uzumaki-sama and Hokage-sama holding the title. Next time please don't lie. I'm not gonna throw a tantrum because things didn't go as I like."he said icily.

Tsunade winced inwardly at the icy tone. Her teammate was right in saying that the brat might hate his parents. At first she was ready to kill both of them for neglecting the child to this extent. She ordered Inoichi to check their minds only to find nothing to indicate his presence in their lives. They didn't abuse or mistreat him just they didn't do anything. It's surprising for Tsunade but it led both Minato and Kushina to get even more depressed.

"So what's the cost for the surgery Senju-sama? I have been saving some money for this. It may not be enough but I'll pay you back later."

"No need for that brat. Your par-sorry Minato and Kushina said that they'll take care of expenses for your treatment. I'll try my best to reduce scarring all over your body and try to make your face normal as much as I can. Don't think of it as charity" She said when he started to protest. "If you wish work out something with them if for more than an year you'll be permanently scarred this way. "

"I bought a toddler with me, Senju-sama. Where is he?"

"Didn't see any child bought here, Naruto-kun." She replied. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

"Might be with Hokage-sama or Uzumaki-sama. Please tell them to keep the kid safe." Tsunade nodded and left the room.

* * *

"So,"Kushina said fidgeting slightly carefully rocking the baby ,"what did he say Tsunade-nee?"

"I didn't ask how he got those scars Kushina. He didn't want any of your money. Most likely he is indifferent to you guys. No outright hatred." Looking at the baby on Kushina's shoulders, "So this is the brat he asked me to keep safe."

"Ah, Souma-kun. Naruto bought him back from Rainfall country. He's the son of late Mizukage." Kushina sighed. "I thought Naruto might want to see the kid, so I bought him here."

"After the surgery I'll try to ask Naruto how he got those scars. If he wishes to tell me he would if not we just have to respect his decision. I gave him other dose of Morphine to knock him out. Till his surgery don't disturb him. Afterwards you can try to speak with him if he wishes to do so."

"How much time will the surgery take Tsuna-nee? Will Naru-kun be alright? I know we've not been the parents to him but please truly if he hates us or not. We will harden our hearts before we approach him.

"I really can't help you there Kushina. He's blank even without mask but I can tell that he doesn't consider you his parents and was very individual kid. Has to be if he's living alone. Most of the scars are at least four years old and the recent past are not much of a problem. They're healed partially by someone who just knew the basics. He must be take rest for at least for a week."

* * *

 _Sapphire eyes drifted up to meet amaranthine, his eyes weary and sepulchral, lacking in it's usual vim and vigor._

 _He opened his mouth and struggled to speak. His words were almost inaudible. "… A dream?"_

 _The man in front of him, the Sage of Six Paths, nodded his head. " An illusion. I need not reiterate my statement. You understand."_

 _Naruto didn't let his gaze drift. Images of the past—the past that apparently never existed—flitted innocently through his mind._

 _"… Since when?" Naruto's voice faltered and she struggled to hold the emotions that were swirling in fulmination. "Since when was I… Were we…?"_

 _"The moment you treated fight with a_ _ **goddamned fucking goddess**_ _as a joke and used a childish prank against her instead of using the opening provided by my other spiritual son to damage her."_

 _The light in his eyes died. "… I see… That's…"_

 _"Asura was a fool it's true but never childish and arrogant against one he knew to be superior enemy. He fought ruthlessly in battle against person who dared to harm his family. I thought I saw him completely in you Naruto but... One mistake and now the entire world pays for it."_

 _"H-how can it be p-possible?... Y-your Sen chakra would've negated h-her i-illusion... Don't tell that she caught me in illusion by me looking into her eyes." He looked both angry and sad at the same time._

 _"She has her Byakugan activated stupid brat. She could easily see past an illusion.' He said coldly. "Without alerting Sasuke and yourself, not that she required to do so as Sasuke was shocked and you were cocky, she cast_ _ **Limbo**_ _and used it for shut down both of your chakra systems temporarily enough to put you both in_ _ **Tsukyomi**_ _. Bought you back with your team. The rest is history."_

 _Naruto fell on his knees unable to stand on hearing the words. One, fucking one moment of his idiotic self simply destroyed the world._

 _"We do not have time," Hagoromo's voice grew severe. "I must be brief. Do you understand why you have been awoken, Child of Prophecy?"_

 _'Why I was..?' Naruto gasped, hope dawning on his features. "If I'm alive, does that mean-"_

 _"No." He cut his off quickly, and his face fell. "But now is not the time to lament the dead. No human on this planet is alive, save for you."_

 _The full emotional weight of being the only person on earth was almost enough to kill him right there. Just minutes prior, he was happily sitting win a peaceful world overlooking his son's Chunin exams. Don't know what happened he just saw blood and here he is in hell on earth_

 _"Why was I awoken?" Naruto snapped. "I… I failed. Each person, everyone… They were my dream, my life. My world."_

 _He tightened his fists and blood seeped through his fingers. "… And now, you tell me that everyone is dead. My dream is dead. My world is dead. My life…" Naruto let out an acrimonious laugh escape his lips before sending a glare at the Sage. "Why the fuck am I the one who still lives? If everyone is dead, then what is the point!? Some Child of fucking-Prophecy I turned out to be!"_

 _He was tired, oh, so tired. What did he want of him? To gloat? To rub it in his face that he was the reason why the world was destroyed? He grit his teeth and seethed._

 _Hagoromo seemed to look at him with an almost disparaging look—a mixture of slight sympathy and heavy disappointment—though his face was mostly taciturn. Naruto felt his rage come out in seething breaths._

 _No one. There was no one with him now. None of her friends, no one from her slapped-together family, not even Kurama—_

 _Kurama._

 _He didn't even have Kurama. No, not "even," simply put, he didn't have Kurama. Not anymore. The damned fox that, even if he didn't know him for the entirety of it, he was with him for the entirety of his life. In some twisted manner, he had become her closest friend, both literally and figuratively. It wasn't until the war that they had truly begun to understand each other, to truly form a bond, and he didn't know whether or not he actually considered him a friend._

 _But still, he was gone. He failed to stop the Juubi from awakening, failed to save Kurama._

 _He failed him. Just as he had failed everyone else._

 _His head hung low and she felt the stinging sensation in her eyes, the unbidden tears pooling. He failed Kurama. He failed Tsunade-baachan. Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-chan. Sasuke. B-occhan. Gaara. Everyone._

 _"You have a chance, a chance to change everything."_

 _At this, Naruto's head snapped back up and he looked at the Sennin, confusion marring his features. He dared not allow her hopes to rise. "… What do you mean?"_

 _"If you cooperate, you can go back in time."_

 _His eyes narrowed. It would take too long if they played this back-and-forth banter, and she wanted to hear everything. If it turned out to be a false pretense, he didn't want to waste time, he was too weary and broken. "… Back up. Let's just… start over for a second. Pretend I just got out of my daze, and I was unable to speak. Talk to me, tell me what you were going to tell me. Everything."_

 _Hagoromo gave an assessing gaze before nodding curtly. "Very well," he breathed. "… You can go back into the past, Child of Prophecy. I have decided that you will be my heir, my inheritor, to my powers all of them. As such, you will be able to perform the deed yourself, and will have the ability and knowledge to change what you must."_

 _Silence pervaded and Naruto sighed, realizing that he would need to ask specific questions if he wanted more answers. "… How does this time travel-thing work? When in the past am I going to end up? Why am I alive when everyone else is… gone? How exactly am I going to be your successor? And what is the catch?"_

 _"Time travel is not a simple endeavor. You will need years of preparation, how many, I do not know. The technique is a one-time use, and requires three factors: chakra, blood, and a strong mind. In regards to being my successor… You will have all my powers along with my eyes. I really don't want to trust you after what has happened but I don't have a choice. Only you were alive and I can't wake Sasuke before he died. I am putting my trust in you so that don't just don't let it be misplaced_

 _You had my chakra, and you did indeed manage to utilize it, though not in the manner you had envisioned within your dreams. I could give you all of my chakra at this very moment, but your current physical state is lacking, and your body would most likely collapse in on itself due to the sudden influx. My interference is the reason for your own thoughts. Remember the times you know something you're sure to know but didn't happen that way but before digging deeper you got headache? It is me who tried to wake you up. Finally lost my temper and well forcibly woke you up so don't know what last thing you saw. You too were dying so took a risk of waking you up by plunging a sharp knife into your heart simultaneously sending you my chakra." He replied callously. "Healed you though. You're not useful to me dead. Sasuke would've died immediately if I did that, but you there's a chance of surviving."_

 _Naruto's mouth formed into a thin line as she reflected on his death. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Oh, that reminds me. How old am I? I was 34 when I died in the genjutsu, seventeen years after we supposedly won the war…" Naruto looked down at his borderline emaciated frame and cringed._

 _"It has been two years."_

 _"I see," he intoned. "You didn't answer two of my questions, by the way. What is the catch, and if Kaguya was a problem before, why isn't she now?"_

 _"There is no catch."_

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Pardon?"_

 _"I repeat, there is no catch. Contrary to popular belief, the concept of time travel and altering the past is not a forbidden or morally unjust action. There is no exchange to take place for you to change the past. The only consequences are those that you create through your decisions."_

 _"So, no sacrifice needs to be made? I don't need to give an arm, an eye, part of my soul, no immense task?"_

 _"No. As I said, whatever consequence you are wrought is determined by your actions. Should someone die before their time, their death will be weighted on your shoulders due to your meddling, but no other supernatural extremities shall occur."_

 _Naruto pondered the information he was given. Somehow, the knowledge of there being no boundaries and limits to changing time did little to comfort him… It made her even more hesitant. "… What about Kaguya?"_

 _Hagoromo closed his eyes and settled into a meditative position whilst in the air. "… She is asleep."_

 _"What?"_

 _"She has been asleep for approximately sixteen days. She sleeps to maintain the Infinite Tsukiyomi, and awakens at the end of each month. We do not have much time, we must send you into the past before she awakens."_

 _Naruto crossed his arms. "You said that it takes years of preparation for the time travel jutsu. Besides, if I'm going back into the past, I want to be prepared."_

 _Hagoromo opened a single amaranthine eye and stared at Naruto._

 _"What? I want to make certain that I'm going to be fine when I'm in the past. I am going to learn as much as I can now while there are no wars, political battles, and stingy shinobi guarding their shit. Besides, there has to be some way to avoid detection from the big-bad-bitch when she wakes up."_

 _Naruto could swear that he saw the corner of the Sennin's lip twitch upwards, slightly._

 _"I see," he nodded. "There is indeed a way to avoid detection. But it requires utilizing sage chakra, which you are not physically ready for."_

 _Naruto nodded. "Alright, then. Training trip. We go to Suna first, then Iwa, Kumo, Mizu, and then Konoha. There are some techniques I want, some history scrolls to brush up on, and the like."_

 _The Sennin shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot leave here, child."_

 _Naruto paused and looked up at him, eyes questioning why._

 _"My presence is dwindling. Kaguya's presence is engulfing mine, rendering my own existence moot. It is only while I stay by the husk of the Ten-Tails that I am able to maintain a visible form at all."_

 _"… Is that why you can't send me back yourself?" Naruto questioned._

 _"I don't have blood and body you_ _ **idiot**_ _. Otherwise I'd have gone back the moment I created this seal three months ago without relying on your dumbass self." He shouted._

 _"Only three months ago?" Naruto asked calmly. "Are you sure it'll work?"_

 _The sage looked coldly for few moments and looked resigned. "I am not completely sure but what other options have we got?" Looking straight into only living person's eyes he continued "I tried everything and looked over for smallest mistakes. We can't do anything against Kaguya now, so for fucks sake don't try to engage her and try to kill her. Even in her sleep she'd kill you. Please for once listen to your superiors Naruto and for once in your life don't act rashly."_

 _"Only you can complete this task, Child of Prophecy. You have seven years to gather what you must, no more, no less. You will return to me in seven year's time, and we will then perform the time travel technique to send you back through time."_

 _"I am not the Child of Prophecy, Sennin-sama." Naruto said mournfully. "If I am I'd have saved my friends. My actions destroyed this world..."_

 _"It is exact reason why you're the Child of Prophecy, Naruto. If you didn't know what my old sensei, yes Gamamaru-sama was my sensei, he was the one who told me the prophecy after I left the Tailed Beasts._ _ **A mischievous blue eyed boy will unite all the tailed beasts and by his actions the world will be led to everlasting peace or destruction.**_ _After all it's by your actions the world was destroyed. So everything you do from now onwards please be serious."_

 _Naruto nodded at his words and steeled his heart. "Ok Hogoromo-sama I'll travel around the world gaining as much knowledge as possible._ _Please take care of whatever 'preparations and stuff?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"How do I avoid Kaguya?"_

 _Hagoromo contemplated the question for a minute before stepping forward. He tapped Naruto's forehead with a single finger and stepped back._

 _"… What was that?" Naruto reached up to touch her forehead. He felt no different._

 _"I transferred a small portion of my chakra to you. You will learn to channel it, to make it your own, and to utilize it to conceal your presence from Kaguya. She will not be able to detect you."_

 _Naruto nodded, weariness written in his eyes and posture. "Alright. Thanks, Hogoromo-sama. I guess... I guess I'll be back in seven years."_

* * *

Naruto was jerked out of his sleep when he felt someone really small touched his face. Blinking blearily he saw a small face with pink pupiless eyes and small tufts of light-green hair.

"Na-nii!" The brat exclaimed giggling cheekily.

"Souma-kun." He said tenderly smiling at the kid. Seeing that they're not alone in the room, he picked up the kid and sat on the bed. "Senju-sama, Uzumaki-sama and Hokage-sama."

"Ok brat, your surgery was successful." Tsunade said taking a mirror and showed him his face.

Naruto gingerly touched the mirror. It has been three years since he saw his face without those marks. He looked exactly like his nine year old self in his dimension without those whisker marks and it reminded him that he's not the old Naruto.

"Thank you Senju-sama. Thanks for paying the hospital bills Hokage-sama. I promise to pay every ryo spent on this operation as soon as possible." He bowed down to hide his tears. "And thank you for looking after Souma-kun."

Discreetly wiping out his tears, Naruto sat straight looking at his parents hardening his eyes. Minato and Kushina flinched at his eyes

"Naruto-kun we're your parents, your safety and happiness will always be our top concern so please don't think that we don't care. The money we spent for your surgery is nothing" said Minato, who was now standing just alongside his wife, a hand on her shoulder and a sad smile directed towards. This was definitely not going well, thought Minato, after all it looked like Naruto did have some resent towards them

After hearing those words Naruto lowered his head a little bit, his hair shadowing his eyes and some quite yet powerful words escaping his mouth

"You aren't..."

"What?" asked a confused Kushina with a frown, feeling like something really bad was a bout to happen

Oh how right she was

"You aren't my parents" said Naruto, this time looking directly at both Minato and Kushina, his voice and eyes turning neutral and emotion-less. "At least legally not since I was seven.'

"W-what? What are you saying sochi?" questioned Kushina, who could not believe her son's words. Minato too was left speechless by not only what he said but by the tone in which he had said it

"I said that you are not my parents" Naruto said in matter of fact tone. "Remember the day October 10th three years ago?"

Minato remembered that day very well. How couldn't he? It is the birthday of his three children and one of the most important day for his family.

"Why is that day so important, so- Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked softly. "I mean it's your birthday but why that particular day?"

He smiled at them wryly. "On that day Uzumaki-sama, you declared Menma as the head of Namikaze clan and Mito as Uzumaki clan head. Remember it?" Minato and Kushina nodded not understanding where it is going.

"I am the eldest born son Hokage-sama. It is my birth right to be the clan head. Don't think I'm saying this of jealousy or anything but don't you know when the eldest born is stripped of this right?"

Minato's face paled rapidly and gripped the sides of the bed tightly. Kushina dropped on the chair her face revealing the turmoil.

"I guess you understand." He smiled softly "But lemme spell it for you. According to the Clan Law, the eldest can be stripped of his birth right when he's proved to be traitor, weaker than his siblings or if he's thrown out of the clan. I never was a traitor, there are no sanctioned fight to prove Menma or Mito is stronger than me, hmm...they might be stronger who knows but it's moot point now. So you guys threw me out of your family on that day itself Hokage-sama. It's not my preference to be called just Naruto, Uzumaki-sama. I cannot legally call myself that name. Sorry but it ain't my fault ya know."

Letting his words sink in, Naruto continued stroking the toddler's cheek gently "So now how much do I owe you guys?"

Minato looked downtrodden at his words but refused to give up. "Even legally if you aren't our family but Naruto-kun you're our flesh and blood. We beg your forgiveness. Naruto-kun" He said tears falling freely "but give us one chance to make it up for our neglect."

Naruto's eyes turned soft for a moment but hardened immediately

"I already forgave the people who I conducted funeral in my mind, Hokage-sama. I don't remember being a family to yours and I don't even think you as my parents. My dream of being accepted into _your_ family died on that day. I buried the name Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto on that day. The person he is, the dreams he has and everything concerning him." He said his voice getting colder and colder with each word. "Please don't dig up those skeletons. I made peace with them and buried them. The boy before me was a jealous, angry, doubtful but love-hungered child. I don't want to be any of those especially from you."

"P-please Sochi, please just for once forgive us. W-we will never let you down again even if it kills us. Please Naru-kun. Just once p-please forgive us." Kushina's begged her eyes turning blood shot and her cheeks swelled.

"Well _Kaa-chan,_ you dug up one skeleton. You called me _Sochi_ , your son. I'll give you your son. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and he is asking few questions which he expects answers.

I'm your flesh and blood ain't I so where are you when I turned six dragged into a rundown pub where the customers played nail the _Akuma_ with glass sake bottles all night long and one overly excited Chunin thought it was funny to light me up with a matchstick when I'm covered with sake? And the year before I was carved up with knives on the same day. Or the year after when my mouth is cut ear to ear while they hit me with whatever they could get their hands on and carved me up with kunai, knives etc etc? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he shouted.

Minato and Kushina felt like they're punched in gut. Shame is hitting them hardly and they couldn't reply to his questions. "Ah...no answer then. Well I know that answer. Cutting the cake with _your_ family and celebrating it with snacks and booze. Giving _your_ children presents and generally having fun? AND YOU BLOODY CALL ME YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD." he said calming down.

"Hmm... what's next? Ah where's my food _okaa-sama_? Where's my chair in the dining table? Since I was four you never cooked for me ya know. I have to cook myself lunch and dinner. Never ate breakfast properly. So where are you then? Lemme guess cooking lots and lots of delicious food for _your family_ while I have to choose between starving or burnt food. Hmm... really good choices right." He said with malice colouring his tone.

"Ah... nearly forgot about you _otou-sama._ Did you have amnesia of sorts? I think you should have mind checked out. You forgot to key in my chakra in the seals ya know. I mean you must be amnesiac if you forget your first son. Due to that he has his chakra system in his hands nearly burnt out on his very fine birthday when he's six. He spent all that night crying, bleeding from his entire body on that cold night without any protection on the pavement. He's thankful that his chakra network was not fully developed otherwise he would've been crippled for life. Thank log for that."he said keeping his hand under his chin.

"What's next, what's next."he singed unnervingly."ah remembering now. Where are you okaa-sama when I injured myself training. Where are you otou-sama when I got struck on something I cannot understand. Where are you when I was wounded myself during training and where are you when I joined the Academy?" He glared at them menacingly. "No answer again. Hmm... lemme guess again. Near _your_ children, teaching them how to access chakra, how to throw a kunai, how build their stamina, chakra control blah blah blah." He made duck beak motions as both of them collapsed bowing on the floor completely. "Tending to their scratches, fussing over their superficial wounds and what not when I bandaged my stab wounds, applied ointment to my burn wounds in my room alone."

"Seems like I haven't buried those deep enough, Hokage-sama. Well nothing I can do about it except to bury them again. Hopefully they won't come back. Phew...it does feel right after taking it out of my system."

Taking a deep breath he finished. "So put yourselves in my shoes and tell me if you can forgive those experiences. You've hurt me too much to consider and pardon if I don't take your word for it. I'll wire you the money along with Souma-kun's babysitting fee. Ja ne Hokage-sama, Ja ne Uzumaki-sama." He said pulling out the wires attached to him and walked to the door taking the baby with him.

"I have lived ten years without your care, support or love... I think I'll manage?"

And with that he left

It has been an year since this happened. Kushina was feeling completely horrible with herself. And how could she not? The conversation she had with her son was still haunting her mind, in fact she actually shed some tears every time she thought about it. And she had ended up coming with one simply conclusion.

He hated her. Her baby boy hated both her and his father. Just that mere thought made her hearth twist painfully. How terrible of a mother could she have been to him to the point of him hating here that much? She had tried. She had tried all day long to think of any moment in which she had actually been with her oldest son, but she came out with nothing. It was something she couldn't understand, every time she tried to remember anything related to Naruto everything became blurry, almost like he hadn't existed before. But that was ridiculous, so Kushina could do nothing but blame herself for driving her son to the point in which he wanted nothing to do with her and Minato

She had been a disaster yesterday. After hearing Naruto's words she had done nothing but to cry on Minato's shoulder. Her husband had tried to act calm by telling her that everything was going to be alright and that they would fix this, but Kushina was not fooled. She could see how Naruto's words had hurt him just as much as it hurt her. But Minato wad right. They were going to fix this. They had to fix this. They owed Naruto that much. She was going to find a way to make amends to him. She just couldn't bare the fact that one of her son hated her, but she knew that it was both her and Minato's fault, so she will do everything in her power to fix her relationship with her son.

She was an Uzumaki after all, and if there was something Uzumaki's cared about the most it was their family. She had already failed as a mother to Naruto. But she wasn't going to fail again. She was his mother, whether he liked or not, and she was going to do her best to repair their relationship. It didn't matter if she ended up hurting herself a lot in the process, she would be there for her son, no matter what

What Kushina didn't know was that her husband was having similar thoughts back in his office. So she wasn't going to be the only one trying her best to make amend to Naruto.

They didn't know sadly that the son who they are to forgive have died three years ago on his birthday and was replaced by other. The boy who cannot forgive them as there's nothing to forgive. They didn't neglect him and he's used to pain and betrayal.

* * *

'I'm sorry Tou-sama, I'm sorry Okaa-sama. You don't know I was not your son. It's unfair to him. And I prefer you sad but living to your death. Until Mito and Menma were friends with Kurama and the seal is no longer needed, I cannot love you unless I want you to die.'

"Naruto, stop dreaming and serve the customers." Ayame called him running after the child who's trying to crawl over the fire. "Souma-kun, it's not good to play with fire." She picked up the giggling child.

"Ok nee-chan. What's your order for today, Akimichi-sama?"

* * *

 **Read and Review.**

 _ **A/N: Few**_ **of the reviews said this fanfic is a rip off from Naruto of Chaos. For all those who are complaining I did take Jean's permission to copy few sentences from that story. Thanks for pointing it out.**

 **Please review so that I can make improvements. Flames are accepted and I thank everyone who took time to review for previous chapters.**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **~SalamanderNatsu**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All recognizable characters in this work belong to esteemed writer Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _He walked to their meeting place, the same dead root that he had emerged from seven years prior. Seven years or no human contact, interaction, socialization, no friends, no bonds… He felt really dead._

 _It was in those seven years that he truly realized: he was alone._

 _But it wouldn't be that way for long, that is what he told herself every day. Every day, for the first four years or so. But after a while, he stopped, he wondered, and he realized. Was it really such a good idea to go back into the past and behave as if nothing was wrong? Behave like he had any other time, as though he hadn't just met his friends for the second time?_

 _No, they will not be his friends. He lost his friends long ago, he reasoned. Even if they looked the same, even if they acted the same, they were not the people he had come to befriend. The people he made bonds with, the people he belonged with, were long dead. Making friends with their less mature lookalikes wouldn't stop the pain. It would only increase it, and make Naruto realize exactly how empty he was._

 _He was going back, to fix things. To change this bleak future into one where everyone was alive and smiling._

 _But he was going to be alone, again._

 _Over the course of the seven years he had been training, he had plenty of time to think about what he would do with this gift. Many scenarios went through his head, but each time he found himself yearning for outside input. Input that no one could give, because he was the last living person on the planet._

 _He walked up to the meeting spot and saw the Sennin, sitting/floating in his normal position. He was staring at a seal of intricate design on the floor. 'That must be it,' he thought silently._

 _"Alright child. This is it. Before we begin there is some information I must divulge to you. I really tried to make this as flawless as possible but there is a chance very, very minor chance that you might cross dimensions itself. I hope it doesn't come to that but I am warning you beforehand. The chances are less than 0.5 percent but you have to be prepared for anything."_

 _"Alright Sennin-sama. But even if I go back they'll never be my friends I grew up and made bonds with." He said his voice raspy from continued disuse. "I do hope that they'd be same but they won't live through the same experiences my friends have so anywhere I go I'll be a stranger in familiar place. And I'll save them even if it costs my life. It's all that matters."_

 _The sage sighed and hoped that this time the child might keep his promise. "Alright Naruto, I am transferring my entire chakra into your body. Doing this there might be a chance of awakening Indra's gift. As you are of Asura's Bloodline chances are low. This is the last chance for humanity, Naruto so don't fuck this up. Now stand inside the array."_

 _He stepped inside the array, and everything within the diagram's circumference began to glow. Naruto sent a small look at the Sennin. "… What will happen to you?"_

 _Hagoromo closed his eyes and his head tilted forward slightly. "I need not reiterate what you already know. Do what you must, Child of Prophecy, and be wary. I have helped you as much as I can, for it is now up to you."_

 _His eyes opened with sudden force and golden light replaced his normally amaranthine orbs. He put both his hands on Naruto's shoulders and he felt the Sage's power filling his entire body. "Do not let preconceptions force you to ignore a dream, for they often hold more truth than the reality."_

 _Those were the last words that were spoken before the blonde found himself at the mercy of time and space, as he felt every fiber of his being torn to shreds._

 _Naruto's conscience drifted, and he struggled to maintain coherent thought._

 _The urge of slumber, the lull and beckoning of the welcoming darkness tugged at his consciousness… Was he even awake? He paid no particular heed to his surroundings, he felt a comfortable lethargy settle upon his mind._

 _But wait, wasn't he supposed to do something…?_

 _Ah, yes… he was going back in time. He was going back in time, to… What? What for again? He wanted to simply stay adrift, bathed in this comfortable light…_

 _His eyes snapped open. He had to change the past, the future. Otherwise, everyone… All of his friends would die. They would all perish, and the burden would all on his shoulders._

 _Friends…_

 _His friends…?_

 _Naruto shook his head. No, his friends were gone. His family was gone. The people he had created bonds with were gone, never to come back. No matter who he encounters in this trek through time, they would be entirely different people. He would never again see the people he had come to love and cherish with every fiber of his being, for their existences were wiped from all but his memories. The moment Naruto chose to travel back in time, his bid farewell to seeing his old friends._

 _But that did not mean that he wouldn't be able to make new bonds._

 _His friends lived through different pains, different scenarios, different losses._

 _He would ensure that, this time around, none of his most precious people would have to go through the pain that they experienced before._

 _Not while he had the power to change their fate._

 _When Naruto awoke, he felt his entire body cry in protest. Blood was leaking continuously from his face and he continued feel half of the bones in his body were cracked. The right half of his face is completely numb and there were numerous cuts littering his body._

 _Weird thing is that none of those cuts are healing as fast as they should as if... His eyes widened in fear and shock. 'Kurama...'he called hopelessly inside his mind. 'Kurama-nii are you there? P-please... please I-I c-can't lose you. P-please.' he wailed inside his mind._

 _Thinking that he inhibited other body he searched for a reflection. Looking around he was in a bar and the calendar showed the date to be 10th of October. Spotting a washroom, he ran inside and climbed up to see his reflection._

 _The face that greeted him made him cationic with shock for a few moments. Raising his shivering hands, he touched his face and moved it slowly towards the mirror. The right half of his face suffered second degree burns except for his eyes. His left eye was swollen and has few cuts. But the most dangerous one was one which extended from mouth to ear. He knew somehow that the right half would have the same appearance if it's not burned. Hatred and anger filled his mind and for the first time he wanted to kill those bastards. Chakra pooled into his eyes and his reflection looked back at him with a fully mature three tomoe Sharaingan._

* * *

Naruto was jerked out of his sleep by blaring sound of his alarm clock. Taking few breaths to calm down his nerves, he pushed back those memories to the back of his head.

'Less than 0.5 percent, Sage's wrinkled ass. Both of them happened on that night. He was now in other universe and his Sharaingan was activated on the first night he's here. He was not particularly proud of what he did that night but he didn't regret even one second of it.

Jumping out of his bed, he cleaned up the room, rearranged the bed and brushed his teeth. He created a Shadow Clone to cook meals and arrange the baby bag for Souma.

He ran towards the baby who just started to wake up and made his presence known by wailing at the top of his lungs. Naruto picked him up and started rocking him forward and backward soothingly.

"Shh... Souma-kun, your nii-chan is here. Calm down, calm down." He said gently.

The kid stopped crying as he removed his diaper. Naruto was hit by pungent smell "Argh... Souma-kun what did Aya-nee feed you after I go to Academy? How can someone so small poop so much?" He complained. "Come on Souma-kun. Let's take a bath."

Filling the entire tub with soap bubbles he checked the temperature and placed the kid after removing his and baby's pajamas. He threw the soiled clothes into a hamper and gently lowered the toddler into the tub. He splashed the water laughing cheerfully as Naruto cleaned the kid thoroughly, laughing as the cheeky brat splashed water on him.

The bath took longer than expected and Naruto handed over the kid to a Shadow Clone. He drained the water refilled it. He bathed for a few minutes and walked out of the shower to see his breakfast prepared. Souma was dressed in navy blue shirt with grey shorts. He sweat dropped when he saw the words written on the T-shirt with orange coloring 'Back off... I'm pooping.' His clones have weird sense of humor.

After dressing himself with a white T-shirt with orange spiral on it, a cream colored hoodie and cargo pants, he ate breakfast and dispelling the clones.

There's more than two hours left before the Academy starts but there are few things he needed to do. Placing the bento in his bag, he sent a clone to the Academy to keep his bag there. He took Souma to the Sarutobi Compound where a tiny little woman stood at the gate.

She has a round, kind, slightly anxious face and dark brown hair drawn back in a messy bun at the back of her head. She looks to be in her late thirties, there are already the beginnings of crow's feet around her eyes, and she has a white apron tied on over her clothes. She squinted at them nearsightedly, somehow managing to give a warm smile through all the squinting.

"You're early today Naruto-kun." She commented takings Souma from his hands. "Today is the first day of your final year at the Academy isn't it Naruto-kun? I hope you do well. Ah Hiruzen-sama requested you to meet him when you arrive."

"Thank you Aya-nee. Did you know what he wanted to talk about?" Aya shook her head.

"No, Naruto-kun. He didn't tell me anything. Just to send you to the parlor when you're here." She replied.

Shrugging slightly, he jogged through the gravel path and reached a traditional Japanese home. At Genkan, he removed his shinobi sandals and placed them on the shoe closet.

A faint bitter smell of tea leaves with hint of something he recognized. 'Jiji must be preparing for my interrogation.' he thought wryly.

It is an herb used for making a person tell nothing but truth on consumption for few minutes. It is completely tasteless but produces slight odour. Carefully he walked on the tatami floor, he reached the room where Hiruzen is sitting in front of a Daisu and Ro on zabuton. There's another zabuton laid on the opposite side for him to sit on.

"Pardon me, Sarutobi-sama. I'm not appropriately dressed for Asa-cha." He bowed down slightly.

"I was the one who didn't inform you beforehand, Naruto-kun. So pardon me. And please sit down." Hiruzen instructed.

Naruto bowed again and Hiruzen imitated him. A silk cloth was laid in front of him with Chaki (tea cup and plate with woods chopsticks) and chakasu (tea scoop). Both of them folded the silk cloth in two triangles and used the cloth to clean the cup and scoop in very precise moments.

After cleaning, Hiruzen pushed a bowl of sweets in the middle. "Please have some sweets Naruto-san." He said picking a sweet from the bowl and placed it on the plate. He wiped the chopsticks with the cloth.

After they both ate sweets, Hiruzen took the bowl in front of Naruto and said calmly. "I would like to serve you a bowl of tea." He said carefully pouring the powder and boiling water into the bowl. He repeated the same steps to his bowl and placed it back in front of him.

"Thank you for the tea, Sarutobi-sama." After drinking the entire bowl, Naruto raised his head and asked

"Not that I'm complaining Jiji. But why am I here?" Naruto asked as the ceremony is over officially completed. "You surely didn't call me to share a cup of tea."

"Naruto-kun, I want to know what really happened last year." He asked calmly. "Please don't lie about it. I'm not an idiot. I trained you myself and knew you better than anyone. What really happened?"

Naruto sighed slightly. 'So he didn't believe me completely, huh?' he thought wryly. 'But he'll now. After all he didn't know I'm immunity to all poisons and drugs known in Hi no Kuni.'

"I'm not lying, Jiji. Yes, I understood that you're asking about my kidnapping." He said looking into his eyes, keeping his tone even. "I may omit few details but deliberately never told you any lies, jiji."

'First stage of interrogation. Look for signs of abnormal behavior. If a person is lying he'll never look straight into your eyes, he raises or lowers his voice. He denies knowledge or try to convince overtly you his innocence. Pass' Hiruzen thought irritated. 'Lemme check if he made up the story or it's truth.'

"Ok Naruto-kun, can you describe the day for me, please?" He asked keeping his irritation at bay.

Naruto suppressed the raising of right eyebrow and raised his left one. "It's Friday evening and Academy was released at three in the evening. I sent a clone to Ichirakus and went to Maito-san for training. Learnt that he's out on mission, You, too are busy in Council meeting on that day. So I went to Training Ground Three to practice my Taijutsu. Using a large Kunai shaped rock as a checkpoint, I started running laps over the training ground. Then Umino-sensei came to me and requested me to follow him. I discreetly checked his chakra and it came out positive. Enma-sama ordered me not to use Senjutsu more than three hours per day. I practiced Senjutsu for two hours in the morning. I should've checked his presence and I paid for it in scars."

'According to Yamanakas, our brain is divided into two portions. For those who are right handed, left half of the brain is visual cortex and the right half is the creative cortex. If a person is asked to describe a scene he has viewed, he'd raise his left eye to visualize the place and speak about it. If he raises his right eye, he was clearly creating the place in his mind.' Hiruzen mused. 'Wonder who taught him that tid-bit?... and how on earth is he immune to valerian root mixture, I never know. Well…. time to pull out the big guns.'

He then pulled out a black colored book with symbol of four lines, two parallel to each other on it. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as Hiruzen hummed and turned the pages of the book which he clearly understood as Bingo Book of Kirigakure. On closer observation, the publish date printed on it was just two-months shy of Mizukage's supposed assassination. 'What the hell are you trying to pull old man?'

Hiruzen then closed the book and then pushed it towards him. "Please open the book to page 69, Naruto-kun." He requested.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and turned to the page specified. Jiji has habit of showing him recent powerful shinobi from recent Bingo Books and usually asks him to formulate strategies from the info in the book. 'Well I never knew that this book has been printed. Probably wasn't distributed because of end of civil war. Hmm… who might it be?' he wondered

His eyes nearly widened in shock as he saw the photo on the Bingo Book. It was a side profile of a hooded child with a mask covering his lower half of his face. His body was entirely covered in a shimmering black cloak. It was the photo from the infiltration mission which he collected Yagura's along with Sanbi's chakra to design a seal with which he broke the baby-faced Kage from Obito's control. If not for the Bō staff gifted to him by Enma, the boss summon that he carried everywhere in that photo, he would have gotten away with it. But now he has to confess at least partially something about his tryst in Mizu.

He must have taken lot of time as jiji took the book from his hands. "You must have caught some cold, Naruto-kun. As you didn't say anything lemme read the stats."

* * *

 _ **Name**_ _: Currently unknown_

 _ **Alias**_ _: Shinigami no San Kekkei Genka (Shinigami of three bloodlines), Kyōakuna Ryū no Kiri Hankō (Merciless dragon of Kiri Rebellion)._

 _ **Age**_ _: Estimated below ten_

 _ **Rank**_ _: High A-Rank probably Low S-Rank, Elite Jōnin_

 _ **Field Partner**_ _: Terumī Mei (Leader of Terrorists)._

 _ **Affiliation**_ _: Kirigakure Bloodline Terrorists._

 _ **Noted**_ _ **Kills**_ _:_

 _Bachito Daikuro (high A-rank Jōnin)_

 _Karatachi Samewa (high A-rank Jōnin)_

 _Souhon Nugurisame (mid A-rank Jōnin) – Assisted_

 _Souhon Tanaka (mid A-rank tokubetsu Jōnin)_

 _Mission Record:_

 _Undetermined D-ranks_

 _Undetermined C-ranks_

 _Undetermined B-ranks_

 _Undetermined A-ranks_

 _Undetermined S-ranks_

 _ **Description**_ _:_

 _Face Unknown, lithe body structure with a height of approximately 131 cm. His chakra was his beacon which is as cold as glacier._

 _ **Criminal Data:**_

 _Destroyed an entire village of Tachibana, killing the entire population of the when as his initiation into the Bloodline Terrorists. Children of that city was unaccounted for most likely brainwashed to serve under those terrorists. Stole important information from Kage Tower and is the most dangerous asset for the Bloodline terrorists. Least merciless of those scum, Shinigami was the partner of those criminal's Leader and their spy master. Never engage this shinobi unless with at least dozen high A-rank Jōnins. Flee-on-sight._

 _ **Noted Skills/specialization**_ _:_

 _Sealess jutsu: Wind, Water and Lightning up to B-Rank jutsus. Even for those above B-Ranked ones that number of hand seals are cut at least by half. Known to be able to use even one-handed seals. Three Kekkei Genkai Ice Release, Lava Release and Boil Release_

 _Able to use any weapon but was partial to Bōjutsu (High A-class). Can fight toe to toe in Kenjutsu against one of the Seven Swordsmen of Bloody Mist (High A-Class)._

 _Above Average Medical Skills (High B-Rank) and excellent Genjutsu specialist (Mid A-Rank)._

 _Stealth specialist, can infiltrate even Kage Tower and only reason he's seen is because he was there to assassinate Mizukage but was chased off by him._

 _Has enough knowledge of Fūinjutsu to use in field. Extent unknown_

 _ **Bounty**_ _:_

 _ **Alive**_ _: 75 million ryo._

 _ **Dead**_ _: 60 million ryo._

* * *

"One hell of track record ain't it, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said lighting his pipe. "I think I saw that staff on his back somewhere? Hmm… where did I see it?" He said putting on some ridiculous thinking posture. "Ah isn't it the staff given to you by Enma when you started Senjutsu training with him?"

Naruto didn't say anything and just sat silently sipping his tea with his bangs covering his eyes. "I thought that you might have run off the village unable to bear the hatred or might've gone to collect information. Hell even if you've decided to run away from the village I'd have felt better and would've made sure that you are not classified as missing nin as you didn't complete the academy. But…" Hiruzen took a deep breath to control his breathing and set his pipe down "out of all things you've done, you choose to go to Kirigakure no Sato to fight in fucking bloodline war." He said trying to hold back his tears.

"What if something happened to you? What if you are injured, hurt or god forbid killed? I lost one of my sons and other left me all alone to be one of the Twelve Guardians of Fire leaving me with my grandsons, Naruto. I lost my wife to Kyūbi and saw my daughter-in-law lay her life down to protect Konohamaru from assassins. I think you as my own Naruto. You mean to me as much Konohamaru and now Souma does. These old bones cannot take an other loss, Naruto-kun. I know you are a reasonable kid." He shouted. "So the truth now."

"Alright Jii-san. I'll tell the truth." He started. "It actually was true that my entry into the civil war was through that village. It started with me and Teuchi-san going to that town to buy supplies. The herbs he needed for his new recipe is present there. I really never wanted to join Kiri resistance or anything but something that happened on that day set off my patience and well I have time so hear about my introduction into the rebels."

* * *

 _It has been six hours since Teuchi and Naruto reached the village of Tachibana. It was a normal village with population less than five hundred members. Teuchi left Naruto at the inn to bargain prices with local dealer and he decided to take a nap. He regretted it when he was rudely wakened by splash of water to his face_

" _Dammit ji-san." He cursed the laughing man. "You got my mask wet." He glared at the man who looked more jovial and happy than usual._

" _Hated that thing anyway, kid. Why on earth do you cover your face 24/7 I never know. Hope I may see it one day. But enough of that…. We're lucky to buy goods at this time. It seems that few monsters have been caught by the shinobis here, so they gave us fifty percent discount. Their execution was scheduled at six in the evening and the village was overjoyed. They invited us to join their celebration"_

" _Hmm… Sounds interesting. Our caravan leaves at eight and I'm bored and have nothing better to do. So why not?" They were joined by an old woman who's the keeper of the inn they are staying in. She was a short knobby old woman with gentle smiling face which were filled with wrinkles that came with age._

 _"I'm just super excited to see those monsters get what they deserve!" She admitted to Teuchi. "I lost my husband and all of my children when those bastards came to the village I used to live in and slaughtered them all." She shook her head as memories entered her mind. She resisted the urge to cry and let a smile develop on her face. "I don't know why I stayed alive. I guess it was so that way I could live long enough to see all those monsters die. That's what they get for killing so many innocent people. That's what they get for killing my family"_

* * *

"That's the day I'll never forget jiji. If instead of going out to the 'celebration' and if I just stayed in the hotel, I would've never known the real depths of human depravity." Naruto said his eyes clouded as if he is reminiscing about something terrible. "But mostly I learned the monster, that hid within me. The monster I was capable of being. That woman, jiji, is around your age and was so cordial and kindhearted throughout our stay in that place. Did you know what happened to her?"

Hiruzen looked disturbed at the emotionless voice which his pseudo-grandson spoke in and shivered. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him straight in his eye and this time Hiruzen shivered visibly looking at the eyes which lost all traces of emotions and looked like hardened sapphires….

* * *

" _I'm sorry for your loss." Teuchi said in soft tone. "Losing your family and being all lonely sounds like hell on earth. Hope your family find peace in afterlife knowing that other person will never harm an other person."_

 _They proceeded to walk through the alleyway they were in. After making their way to the other end, they entered a large square. They were apparently now in the center of the village._

 _Both noticed something in particular in the square. On one of the buildings was a large, black screen. There was nothing visible on it at the moment but it seemed as if something would be later. They were both confused. They turned their attention to one of the passers-by: a young man with no hair._

 _"Do you know what that is?" Naruto asked him._

 _"You're here for the celebration in the evening, right guys?" The man questioned. Both Teuchi and Naruto nodded, causing him to chuckle. "Well, you're in for a treat then. It's going to be taking place here and that thing up there is where the magic will start."_

 _"Really?" Naruto's eyes widened in response. "How?"_

 _"You'll find out, kid. Just enjoy the show tomorrow. It's at five o'clock in the afternoon, so make sure you're here." The man replied with a chuckle._

 _The man proceeded to walk away after answering the question, leaving both of them confused and concerned._

 _After waiting for an hour, the screen on one of the buildings lit up. All eyes were focused in on the screen. The screen displayed an image of a man in his forties. He had long, unkempt, brown hair that went to his neck and had similarly-colored brown eyes. He wore a black skin-tight, sleeveless gi and wore dark blue pants. On his gi were two pockets that had scrolls sticking out of them. Around his neck was a Kirigakure forehead protector._

 _"That's him. That's Samewa." The old woman explained. "He is one who is carrying out the noble mission of eliminating those filths from the face of earth. He is also cousin of our Mizukage." On hearing those words Naruto then remembered that still Civil War is going on in Kiri and felt heavy stone drop at the bottom of his stomach. He hoped his fears will not become a reality._

 _"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Tachibana. I trust you all have been having a good day. Just like I have." The man, Samewa, asked from the screen. People across the square cheered loudly in response. There was a pause in the video, as if he predicted there would be a loud applause. The video then started to play again. "As you all know, my name is Samewa and I assume you all know precisely why I'm here. I'll be down at the square in just a few moments, but before we begin, I think you all should meet the pieces of shit we're going to watch die today."_

 _Samewa walked backwards and revealed four figures that were tied-up behind him. Each of them had chakra-suppressing seals on their foreheads. It was hard to really identify anything about the five except for some general comments about their appearances. One was a bald man with scars running down his face. The second was a woman with short brown hair. The third was a man with short black hair, but also had feminine features on his face. The fourth was a young girl with long white hair that went to her back._

 _"There's a little girl there!" Teuchi gasped._

 _Their companion's eyes narrowed in hatred and she spoke. "A little girl? She's nothing more than a monster who if allowed to grow up will slaughter everyone indiscriminately." Her eyes glowed with sadistic glee. "I wanted to see that demon killed and her head on stake_

 _As if agreeing with her, the audience that was around them started to boo. A few of them were chanting angry phrases that were incomprehensible due to the sheer volume and anger in their voices. A few phrases, however, stood out._

 _"KILL THEM!"_

 _"SET THAT GIRL ON FIRE!"_

 _"I WANNA SEE THAT BALD GUY'S HEAD ON A STAKE!"_

 _"What… the… fuck?" Teuchi's eyes were wide. 'How can they say this crap? They didn't even do anything for fuck's sake!'_

" _Ji-san." Naruto held his hand in tight grip fingers digging into his skin. "Please do refrain from saying anything. This crowd wanted them to die, so anything we say will be lost on them." He said calmly dragging him out of the crowd. They stood at the distance where they could see everything. Teuchi started to say something but refrained when dark red eyes looked at him displaying the hatred on the proceedings._

 _"So let's start introducing you to these lovely people, don't you think?" Samewa questioned the audience as he walked over to the bald man. "So, you are Kenshin, right? Of the Hemo Clan? The clan that has a kekkei genkai that allows you to manipulate other people's blood? I've heard that if somebody went against somebody of your clan, you could drain their entire body of all their blood if they had even one open cut for you to take advantage of." The executioner then got into the man's face. "Don't you wish you could do that to me now? Drain me of all my blood? Kill me? Cause I know your clan was particularly bloodthirsty. Killed many of innocent people."_

 _"My clan only killed when ordered by the Mizukage." The man, Kenshin, replied with a grunt. "We were a loyal clan to Kirigakure. Always had been!"_

 _"Loyal, huh? Funny. Yagura-sama knew just how loyal you piece of shits were. Your clan was caught planning a coup long before those fucking rebels tried anything!" Samewa exclaimed._

 _"That's a lie-" Kenshin was about to say before Samewa pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed the man in his shoulder. "AH!"_

 _"I don't approve of liars, asshole." Samewa hissed as he dug the knife deeper into the man, causing him to scream more._

 _The audience started to cheer even louder as the screaming grew louder. Teuchi was now looking very pale._

 _"This is wrong…" He mumbled to herself._

 _"Anyway, let's move on" Samewa said. The executioner than walked over to the woman with the brown hair. "Ha. You're Kemuri Kimiko. You are one of those fucking smoke assholes that burned Kibo village to the ground!"_

 _"I… I… I didn't do anything. I promise!" The woman, Kimiko, pleaded to the man. She was in tears. "Please, believe me. I-"_

 _"STOP FUCKING LYING!" Samewa screamed as he stabbed her with his kunai knife in the arm. She screamed in pain, which only caused him to go deeper. "I SAW YOU BASTARDS DESTROY MY FAMILY! I THINK IT'S ONLY FITTING THAT I FINALLY GET TO SOME REVENGE ON YOU!"_

 _Samewa eventually stopped torturing the woman and moved on to the next person – the feminine looking man with short black hair._

 _"And you are one of those Ice Release Yuki-clan shinobi. Daisuke was your name, right?" He asked_

 _The black-haired man, Daisuke, gave no response. This prompted Samewa to punch him in the face. Teuchi winced at watching the action and tears started falling from his eyes._

 _"Speak when addressed." The executioner ordered._

 _"… I have nothing to say to you." Daisuke spoke with anger._

 _"… Your death will be slow. I'll make sure of that." Samewa grinned as he then moved over to the final person in the room – the little girl. "And here we have sweet, sweet Kaguya Mari. How old are you?"_

 _"E-Eight." The girl, Mari, answered quietly. The word was mixed in with sobs._

 _"Eight, huh? You must have been born around the time the rest of your clan was slaughtered by Yagura's troops because they tried to attack the villages in Mizu no Kuni. That was a great day. We got to rid the world of your evil, evil clan!" The executioner noted. A sadistic grin developed on his face as he noticed the little girl's sobbing intensify. "Why so sad? Were Mommy and Daddy killed that day?" He received a small nod in affirmation, causing his grin to develop further. "Are you ready to meet them? Cause you'll be spending the rest of eternity in hell with them!"_

 _"Well, ladies and gentlemen, those are the four pieces of shit that are going to die today." Samewa stated. He turned his attention away from Mari and looked back forwards, as if he was addressing the audience. "Today they'll feel our pain and they'll be hung tomorrow morning. Now we'll come in"_

 _The crowd began cheering loudly. Samewa, noticing the cheering, grinned as he made a gesture with his left hand in an attempt to pump up the crowd further. They responded back with more cheering._

 _Immediately, the video stopped playing. On cue, a large cyclone fell down from the sky and into the center of the square. Civilians that were standing around the area moved away to avoid getting hit. Everybody stared intently at the center_

 _When the cyclone vanished, a group of individuals were present now in the center of the village. Tied-up and unable to move were the five hostages: Kenshin, Kimiko, Daisuke, and Mari. Surrounding them were a group of masked Kirigakure shinobi. Standing in the front of the group was Samewa. The man was wearing the same attire as he had in the video. The only difference, however, was that he was now holding a large axe in his right hand that he was holding up with no effort._

 _"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the little video I had planned." Samewa spoke to the crowd. He received cheering, giving him his answer. His grin seemed to widen. "Good. Very good. Then, why waste any time? Let's get right to work! Let's make this a slow, fun process!" Unable to watch anymore Teuchi walked back to the inn._

* * *

"Wanna know what ran in my mind at that moment jiji?" Naruto said coldly. "That moment I decided that no one will see the light of another day." He looked at him with red eyes pinwheels rotating lazily in them. "I did that exactly. Gave Teuchi-san a slip and freed the hostages. There's a bit with Fūinjutsu and everyone who wished for death are killed. Frankly speaking they are tortured and…. well burnt alive. Ameterasu was a good inspiration for that fire. Each and every one of the village burned seven days and seven nights before they died. I created a seal in such a way to ensure they didn't die before that. All those below fifteen years were spared. As I wore a black cloak and killed mercilessly, I was called Shinigami, and seals made it possible to use Bloodline elements. Rebels found me and rest is history."

"Naruto..." he started calmly.

"Jiji, I am really sorry for not telling you the truth and ran off to other place. But I don't regret any of my actions." He said bowing down. "My lapse of self-control didn't happen again and I saved many innocent people. So can I do anything more for you."

Hiruzen looked sad his confession and relighted his pipe. "I tried to protect you from horrors of war Naruto. But it seems I'm unsuccessful. Can you promise me to make friends again Naruto-kun?" he raised his hands to silence any protests. "I know what you have experienced Naruto. I know you spend lot of time near that cemetery. But now you are strong enough. You promised me to make friends when you are strong enough, didn't you? Fulfill that." He ordered.

"Jiji…" he started. "No excuses Naruto-kun. By the end of year try to bring at least five friends…" he stated. "And that is an order. Academy starts in two hours. Do you want to stay till then?"

"No Jiji. I have to go." He said. "Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed and walked out.

* * *

In the most famous flower shop of Konohagakure no Sato, Yamanaka Flowers, a light blond haired girl sat reading a fashion magazine. She has a beautiful heart shaped face, long platinum blond hair, blue-gray almond shaped eyes and pouty lips. She's currently wearing light orange color t-shirt with grey shorts and was humming quietly to herself.

The Yamanaka flower shop had four kinds of customers, the Ninja here for the rare poisons her father didn't let her anywhere near, the gardeners that knew exactly what they were here for, the husband here to pick up their weekly tribute for their wives. And then there was Ino's favorite customer, the lost boy looking for a flower to impress the girl he liked.

It was always so romantic seeing those boys go out of their way to impress the girl they liked. Ino sighed wistfully into the bouquet of yellow daffodils she had been preparing for a local businessman that was a few days late for his anniversary. "I wish Menma would bring me flowers someday, I bet he wouldn't forget our anniversary."

Not that they had an anniversary, he had gone so far as to turn her down every time she asked him out. Not that she was alone in that endeavor, he had turned down every girl that had asked him on a date gently. 'He's so cute and polite. Not like the asshole of his brother who could freeze even hell fire with a look.' she thought darkly. 'There's no way in hell any asshole like him would get a girl to love him under any circumstances. If they did I pity those girls.'

In several other Universes, many girls sneezed with Ino among them.

She completed her work for the day, but her mother ordered her to look over the shop till she comes back. 'There's only one hour forty minutes before Academy starts and I wanna look beautiful for my Menma-kun.' she wailed internally. 'Hope Mama comes back sooner.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by chiming of the doorbell signaled the arrival of the customer.

"Hello!" Ino greeted, bouncing off the countertop and onto her feet, she put on her best customer service smile. "What can I… oh it's you." Her smile vanished, and she folded her arms across her chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted on seeing the asshole brother of her crush.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pinched his nose. Remembering his promise with jiji, he put aside his Inner Sasuke and replied calmly. "Good Morning Yamanaka-san. I'm here to buy some flowers."

"So who's the unlucky person you are giving flowers to?" She asked as he's not being himself. "Meh... I'll know it by tomorrow."

"It's for a friend, Yamanaka-san. Please could you hurry up. I'm already late in seeing her." He said keeping his temper at her immature attitude. "She's just immature... She's just immature." He mumbled under his breath.

"Must be for that tomboy Fu. She pretends to be friendly but still a backstabbing bitch. I mean who makes friends with that Ice Princess Mito and you of all persons except to get close to Menma-kun?" She mumbled but Naruto clearly heard it.

"At least she's not a waste of space like you Yamanaka." He said his eyes hardening slightly.

His tone didn't raise but Ino felt chills running up her spine. Her mind registered his words but she couldn't shake her fear for nearly a minute.

"Who the hell did you think you are?" She shouted. "You are a friendless, talentless, cold hearted asshole who'll amount to nothing. Your parents threw you out because you are a disgrace to their family. And..."

" _Shut up._ " He ordered, for first time malice coloring his tone. "You said what everyone thinks about me didn't ya? Lemme tell you what a _real kunoichi,_ not those stupid Chunin level ones the Jōnin level ones like Mitrashi Anko, Uzumaki Kushina, Mikoto Uchiha, Kurenai Yūhi, Yūgao Uzuki, Tsunade Senju, hell even your own mother think when they look at you... Step out of the counter." He ordered.

Ino walked out of the counter before the words are registered in her mind, her legs shivering at his voice. 'Mama... Where are you?' she cried scared at the gaze of the boy in front of him. He grinned maliciously looking up to her as she's slightly taller.

"My, my what do we have here? Ah a new Academy student. Hmm... Academy student might be an insult, I guess." He placed a finger under her chin looking up and down at her. 'It's not a look of a pervert.' Ino recognized. 'It's look of disdain when the scientist is given a faulty specimen.'

"My, what a good chakra control?" He said as if it were an insult. "Not surprising as she has chakra pool of eight-year old child with body of eleven years' one albeit an anorexic one." Ino lowered her head in embarrassment not even able to summon anger at his words. "Bet you a thousand ryo that she'd suffer severe Chakra exhaustion after using a C-ranked jutsu she _mastered_ five times. No it may be four times."

"What a soft hand, these are... Did she have advanced healing abilities. Hmm... not possible looking at those measly chakra reserves. No scars too... Skipping out tai and shurikenjutsu training huh?" He said coldly. "Non dexterous fingers?" He wondered as he twisted her fingers, making her cry out in pain. "Never bothered to practice Ninjutsu except for clan jutsu I bet."

"Oi, she's Yamanaka Inoichi and Benten's daughter it seems. Damn my respect for them went down few notches. Hmm... I think Benten must have tried to curb her tendencies. That's the only reason she might be working here in this dirt." Ino's anger flared. But he's right. Without her mother's persuasion she'd never have set a foot in this place. She tried to speak but he rolled over her. "But I think Inoichi spoiled her too much. Why on earth is he once Head of T&I I never know if his own daughter is this way. A spoiled bratty little bitch. He might've never said no to this girl in her entire life if I'm not mistaken." He said venomously. Ino is now crying openly. Yes, her father always indulged her. Be it shopping, her dieting or her infatuation for 'Menma-kun' or anything. Only thing he asked is to be friendly with Shikamaru and Chōji. And looking back she treated them like subordinates instead of friends. Shika has to be forced to be in her presence and Chōji tolerated her silently. She tried to beg him to stop but he continued uncaringly.

"My, my what a long beautiful hair." He said fisting it and buried his nose in it. "Hmm... good conditioners and smelling shampoos are used. Looks like it'd been taken care of well. Before she could comprehend, he was suddenly behind her and placed a hand on her neck and pulled back her hair strongly. "Wonder if I need a kunai to her throat to kill her or just a good pull to snap the neck." He said applying little bit pressure. Tears appearance in her eyes as she tried to escape. Scoffing at her attempt, he released her and pushed her away. She stumbled before righting herself with the counter. "Any enemy worth his salt would find you in a moment just by the smell of your shampoo."

He squeezed her bicep making her whimper in pain. "Is this really a body of Kunoichi-in-training? I've seen patients with anorexia stronger than this. If this is the future of Kunoichi from Konohagakure no Sato, I'd say we're doomed."

"To sum it up, you're a useless anorexic fan-girl who'd be dead weight to her team. A spoiled bitchy princess-wannabe who most likely will get her team killed because she spent her time stalking her ' _love_ '" he spat that word as if it's a poison "instead of training seriously. They'll have to risk their lives to protect you because you wasted your time dreaming about ' _Menma-kun_ '. If they fail, the best case is that you too will be killed with them. Wanna know the worst one? Information will be extracted from you and you'll be forced into the brothel. A place where men twice, sometimes thrice and may be more times older than you will force their semen into your little body the rest of your life. Many people love that after all. In that place you'll die knowing your Prince in shining armor will never come. At this point that only good thing about you in this wretched life is that you are heir to Yamanaka and gossip queen. Hmm... gossip queen isn't a good point those. Who knows when you babble out a village secret? Just fucking grow up Yamanaka." He growled out.

The shop was completely silent except for sobs of a girl. Naruto looked impassive but on close observation, you could see that he too was really distressed.

"Benten-obasan. Come here. I know you're there" he said calmly.

Ino looked tear-stricken as she saw her mother who walked in. Benten was a beautiful lady with light blond hair and blue-gray eyes. With sharp royal features and air of regality around her, it is clear where Ino got her beauty from. She wore a dark grey work Kimono covering her D-cup breasts, large hips and small waist. She also wore with black shirt, brown pants with shinobi sandals.

"How long are you here, Mama?" Ino asked meekly.

"From the moment I entered the shop, she's here, Yamanaka-san" Naruto replied in a resigned tone. "I am sorry Benten-obasan. And I'd understand if you don't want me to be here again. But please is my order ready. I'll pay even thrice the price."

Ino for just one moment wished that her mother would kick Naruto out of the shop. But she kneeled down and held his face in her dainty hands. She kissed his forehead and smiled at him lovingly "It's on the house, Naruto-kun. And you didn't start the argument. And you were always welcome here Naru-kun." Naruto looked at her tearfully and hugged her. Few moments later, Benten released herself gently from him embrace and entered a room. She came out with bouquet filled with Asphodels and there's a single red rose in it. Ino's eyes widened in disbelief and shame hit her hard when she understood the meaning of the bouquet.

Naruto placed few ryo bills even when Benten protested and nearly ran out with the bouquet.

"Wait Naruto-kun. Here's your money. But I need you to do me a favor. Ino's in your class right? Give it to Iruka-sensei if Ino comes late to the class." She handed him a letter. "Do this and consider your bill is paid."

* * *

With a sigh Minato started once again working in his paperwork. Now while normally it was something Minato hated with passion, this time he found it distracting enough. Something that would made him forget a little about the entire problem he now had. It has been a year since he talked with Naruto in the hospital but they're nowhere getting close to him. Menma and Mito said that Naruto usually came to classes and slept whenever they walked near him. Not surprising as he does sleep or give cold shoulder whenever anyone tries to talk to him except for two to three students. On seeing that his face was uncovered, he looked eerily similar to Menma and they tried to befriend him. He simply rebutted their offer for friendship.

Going to Ichiraku Ramen stall was not productive at all. He left Shadow Clones there and trained somewhere else. He really doesn't want to go to Sandaime-sama. Log knows how a man cherished as Kami no Shinobi will react to his presence. He rounded up all the bastards who tortured his child but funniest thing is that nearly all of them except for very few were sent to Orochimaru as lab rats two years ago. No doubt, definitely Hiruzen's work. And all of them are bought in brain dead, no better than a vegetable.

The Jinchuriki of Nanabi Fu didn't know where he lives either and he's her best friend. He decided to use the crystal ball used by Hiruzen to watch this year to be graduation class as it is only time he could watch his estranged son Naruto.

He recalled that Hiashi's eldest daughter was starting the Academy this year and was placed in his son's class. That struck up Hyūga didn't want his daughter to attend the Academy. He pawned her off to Kurenai Yūhi after disinheriting her. He further made it sure that she won't attend Academy by not giving up his rights on her till she's ten last year. Hiashi once wanted his daughter to enter the Academy and if she is weak, he'd have her branded with _Cursed Seal._

All those plans went to hell two years ago when an unknown assailant bought the entire clan to its knees and killed half of the Main House and cut off the hands of few of the remaining members, shaving off their hair excluding the children but not before forcing them to erase the _Cursed Seal._ He was a criminal under the law as he killed Konoha Shinobi but if he's caught Minato will make sure that he will go unpunished even if he was to go against the entire clan.

The Hyūga clan was protected by all Kages of Konohagakure no Sato as one condition they were to join Konoha was that no Kage or Daimyo shouldn't interfere with the clan matters. The act of enslaving their own family was despicable by any standards. The Main House didn't say anything about the assailant but the Branch family ones called him a God among humans. He challenged the entire clan and crushed them like bugs using just Taijutsu. The remaining details were not revealed to outsiders but the description of the man was made public.

He is tall and pale-skinned man with hairless brow ridges and white hair reaching his waist. His bangs were short hung to left side of his face with a chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He also had small, horn-like protrusions on his forehead. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. His eyes were dark brown and he has a tattoo of dark crescent moon on his left hand. There was no facial match of the man in entire Elemental Nations and the clan claimed that he is not using Henge. Well there are many different types to hide from Byakugan so can't say it's his real form though.

Usually no students are allowed into Academy above nine years old but Kurenai begged him to allow Hinata to be admitted into the Academy as she's a good Kunoichi if shy. Minato without any hesitation signed the required documents which were taken by the tearful but thankful kunoichi.

Hiashi tried to block her but it is useless. He signed off the clan rights along with his own on her under genjutsu developed by Kurenai which she developed against Byakugan users. This made Hinata a clan member just by name and if she wanted she could change it. The clan leaders were left frothing at mouths but unable to do anything, left the Council calmly.

Using Hiraishin, he flashed home leaving a Shadow Clone to complete his paperwork for today. Kushina would love to see her son even if it is through the ball.

"Kushina," he called his lovely wife " After completing the chores do you wanna watch Naru-kun in the Academy?"

She raced down the stairs. "I already completed the chores Minato-koi. Natsumi-chan is out playing with Konohamaru-kun and Hanabi-chan in Sarutobi compound. So let's see how he is."

It has been three weeks since they saw the boy. This was the first day of the Academy and he can see Naruto clearly. And he could also see his children easily.

* * *

The ball was activated with a dragon hand seal and he got good look over the class room. The students were rowdy as usual. With exception of a pale skinned long haired beautiful girl, tan skinned mint haired girl, brown haired serene girl and his daughter every Kunoichi in training were flocked around his son Menma asking him out for dates. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere than here judging by the look on his face.

The pale skinned girl wore a sleeveless Kimono styled blouse that was dark blue in color and held closed with a black obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. There was Uchiwa symbol on the back of her blouse proclaiming her as an Uchiha clan member. She has heart shaped face with doe like eyes and pouty lips. She has sharp nose and was currently looking at the other girls in disdain. This is Satsuki Uchiha, known as Suki to her friends and the daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

The mint haired girl who was chatting mile-a-minute with his daughter was Fu. She arrived at the gates of Konoha two years ago after being treated as an outcast in her home village Taki. She was content to live freely in the forest in outskirts of her village until the council sent assassins after her. She managed to lose them after many days and reached Konoha. They initially thought she was a spy but under rigid and advanced mind walks, they saw her life and was surprised how she could still smile after all she experienced. Maybe that's why Naruto could connect with her so freely. She was a petite, tan-skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her mischievous lotus petal shaped eyes, which was also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

The brown haired girl sat next to Satsuki and was painting something in her sketchbooks. She was once one of the students of Kurenai Yūhi. The last living Main Branch member of the Kurama clan, Yakumo was born with frail body and exceptional ability to mold yin chakra. Her other persona, Ido, frightened Kurenai and she asked him for help. He managed to use a seal which created a symbiotic relationship with the other persona and she was admitted to the Academy. She has round face with gentle almond shaped eyes, thin lips, Roman nose and gentle face. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armor underneath her kimono, along with sandals that were orange in color.

His daughter Mito looked similar to Kushina when she's younger. Waist length red hair, round cute face, small lips but inherited his blue eyes. She wore clothes similar to her friend Satsuki except for different colors. She wore a sleeveless Kimono styled blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a black obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of cream colored shorts and brown shinobi sandals. There was spiral symbol on the back of her blouse proclaiming her as an Uzumaki clan member.

All four of them sat near the corner of the room. Hated by remaining girls in the class and distant towards the boys because they turned down the offers for dates, they are known as next coming of Ice Queens of Konoha or simply Ice Princesses. As far as Minato knew, they were the only kunoichi in the Graduating class who took their roles as kunoichi seriously. Even if they toughened the Academy syllabus it seems impossible to get rid of fan-girl epidemic.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen as he usually arrives few seconds before the bell. Kushina took the ball and kicked him out of the room saying that she'd love to hear what her daughter is speaking and will call him when Naruto-kun arrives.

"Ne, Suki-chan." Yakumo called her softly. "Stop glaring at those girls. Did you complete the homework given to us by Iruka-sensei?"

"Ah yes, Yakumo-chan. Nii-san helped me with my homework and taught me how to perform fireball better. I need to learn another C-rank jutsu to pass, but I have a year to do so. And Don't they have any shame? These brainless fan-girls the very reason why kunoichi of our nation are laughing stock in the entire Elemental Nations. In other nations if the kunoichi is a fan girl she'd be demoted and stripped of her rank or will be made to undergo remedial training." She growled out "When I become the Hokage, I'll pass that law."

"Just cool down Suki-chan." Fu chirped brightly. "They will come around after their first higher C-rank mission. I hope they won't be killed in that mission-ossu. Naru-chan says that if they don't get their act together, it's a certainty. I hope they survive. They will see the error of their ways I can be friends with them-ossu."

"How on earth did you manage to get my cold as ice brother as your friend, I never knew Fu-chan. And he is right on that matter though-ttebasa. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Hmm. But he is weak too. That'll be pot calling kettle black." Suki said in matter of fact tone. " He skips classes does the bare minimum to pass and never takes anything serious."

Mito glared at her while Yakumo-chan shrugged. It is true and it perfectly describes Naruto's behavior in the class, so she couldn't refute that. She thought that Fu might protest but she sat there without saying anything. Few moments later, she laughed out merrily unable to contain her mirth.

"Naruto-kun, weak." She laughed out. "Those two words should never be used in same sentence unless there's 'not' in between. He is easily the strongest Shinobi in our class at least when it comes to sabotage or assassination missions. You know the entirety of ANBU force, the Inuzuka tracker squads, Hyūga clan members and finally one of the _Densetsu no Sannin (Three Great Ninjas),_ Orochimaru himself tried to track him and failed. It has been going since last year but yet they didn't know where he lives. You can see Naruto only if he wanted to be seen. It is the mark of an assassin. And he trained in Ninjutsu under Sandaime-sama and learned Taijutsu under Maito Gai himself. He doesn't bother with the class that's all."

The remaining three girls are stunned at her words. It is true after all. 'So why does he hide his skills?' all of them thought

"Troublesome." A lazy voice drawled out behind them. They turned back to see a boy with narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. His face was slightly round with baby fat and has sharp nose. He is looking at them now in irritation. He wore a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armor T-shirt with brown shorts. This is Shikamaru Nara, son of Yoshino Nara and Shikaku Nara. He is heir of Nara Clan.

"Can you troublesome girls calm down? Geez I'm trying to sleep here." He said lazily.

"Shika..."a rotund build boy said softly "I'm sorry for him. He didn't get enough sleep today and was kicked by Minamoto-san and Haruno-san trying to get to your brother, Uzumaki-san. So he's slightly cranky." This is Chōji Akimichi, son of Chōza Akimichi and Chio Akimichi the Akimichi clan heir. He donned a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt, with the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. He had apologetic expression on his face which has red swirls tattooed on them. "Ino-chan didn't disturb us today. Surprising."

"And reminding me of the blond who defeated me in shōgi." He said irritated. "He's damn slippery and I still didn't have my rematch."

"Naruto-san defeated _you_ in _shōgi_?" Chōji asked surprised. "When did that happen?"

"It has been one year, two months, six days and fourteen hour twenty minutes I lost to him. You were ill with cold on that day and I escaped my troublesome mother and Ino. He was lying on the grass watching clouds on the spot I found. Seems irritated and asked me to leave. Me being lazy challenged the troublesome blond to a game of shōgi. The loser must leave the place without any complaint. He took thirty minutes to gain the entire board and other fifteen minutes to capture my King." He said in same irritated tone. "He then proceeded to kick me out of that place before I could demand a rematch. The next day he isn't there at all. I am still waiting for that rematch."

"Hmm... and you couldn't find him again after that day. Interesting. But he sometimes hangs out with Kiba and I, helping us with our training and Taijutsu. You can come along with us."

"Hold on, hold on. Why does beating you in shōgi that important?" Satsuki asked bewildered. Chōji simply smiled and took out four shōgi-ban and immediately arranged the boards.

"Well one vs four match. If any of you guys manage to defeat Shika here will get unlimited meals at Yakiniku Q with plus one for a week." Chōji said calmly. "And Shika if you manage to win all these girls I'll hide you from Ino-chan and Yoshino oba-chan for a week. All the best and may the best player win."

"You are going down Nara." Satsuki said ominously. Yakumo grinned likewise with image of Ido shadowing her. Fu smiled sweetly while Mito bowed her head in sportiveness.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned and the game started with Chōji setting on the timer. Twenty-five minutes passed away and the girls looked with an expression cross between awe and bewilderment.

"Time, Chōji?" He drawled out. Chōji simply grinned smugly and announced the results.

"Fu-san lost in nineteen minutes fifty-seven seconds, Kurama-san in twenty minutes one second and Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san tied at twenty-three minutes fifty-nine seconds. Hmm...you guys made a record. Shika usually defeats everyone in his age group in below fifteen minutes even his own clan members. Guess playing four of you at the same time might've been a bit of inconvenience."

"A-and Naruto defeated y-you?" Fu asked as the remaining girls are still in state of shock. Shikamaru glared at her and slept. But they heard a mumble which sounded suspiciously like "more like annihilated me."

It stunned them all but none more than Kushina who's watching them. It is known fact that Naras have unmatched intellect and Shikaku himself said that in time his son has potential to be more intelligent than himself. And her Naru-chan defeated him. She couldn't be more proud but felt sad that she and her husband didn't help him in anyway. As if sensing her distress, Minato appeared in the room just in time to see Naruto walk inside the classroom. The bell rang immediately and he walked to the back of the class which was empty and slept.

The children immediately scrambled to the available seats leaving an entire row for Naruto. A tall pale skinned, curly haired boy was the only person except for Naruto who sat in that row. He wore a hooded gray jacket with black pants and is easily the tallest boy in the class. His entire body was covered and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses. Kiba was thrown from Menma's side by Ami and Sakura who occupied either side of him. He looked pissed off but sat beside Chōji. The remaining fan-girls not wanting to incur the wrath of their Founder and President, sat as close to Menma as possible. Before a fight for closest seats could escalate, Iruka entered the class, gently guiding a small girl with his hand.

The class immediately quietened when he entered. Usually it takes, Iruka-sensei at least few minutes and generous use of _ **Big-head no Jutsu**_ to calm all of them down. But all the class were looking intently at the new-comer.

Naruto woke up from his sleep to see what's so interesting. On seeing the girl his face went blank, upper half shadowed by his hair making it difficult to see his expression

She is small and pale, with short, thick dark hair hanging around her chin, making her round white face look even rounder. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem with navy blue pants. She looked down with heavy blush on her face due to attention she's receiving from her classmates

"This is a new student. She will be in this class, as well as in your year.," Iruka-sensei informed, gazing around at the class. There is a buzz of excitement around the classroom at this. Iruka waited patiently until the mutterings died down. Then he continued, squeezing the girl's shoulder, "Her name is Hyūga Hinata. Hinata-chan, please introduce yourself."

She raised her head and everyone got a good look at the smaller girl. She's really, really cute with pale pupiless round eyes with hint of lavender in it, a cute button nose and pouty lips. All the boys except for Shikamaru who's sleeping and Naruto ogled at her while the fan-girls glared at her. She 'meep'ed and put her head down blushing madly.

"KEEP SILENT." Iruka shouted using big-head no Jutsu.

"A-ano. M-my name is Hinata. I like zenzai, cinnamon buns, performing tea ceremonies and training with K-Kurenai sensei. I-I dislike c-crabs and s-shrimp and my c-clan. M-my hobbies are p-pressing flowers, making herbal medicines and cooking." She said bowing down slightly.

"Alright Hinata-chan," he said looked around the classroom for an empty seat. Finding none except for one row he sighed. Hoping that the kid would be kind to the shy girl. "Please sit next to Naruto-san over there. Naruto-san, please raise your hand."

* * *

In my eyes… you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart… Because you're not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that is what true strength is…"

These were the words which played in his mind when he saw the chibi version of the girl he loved in his previous life. Out of all persons, she was the first person to acknowledge him and loved him for all his faults and inconsistencies.

Bile rose up in his throat and eyes burned with unshed tears. To control his tears, he let his hair fall over his eyes and let no-one see his face. Naruto knew that his parents are always watching him during the Academy and he let them. If they saw his tears, he didn't want to explain himself.

He blamed himself for a long time that he's the reason why Hinata will never be a Kunoichi. Hinata's ambition always have been merging of Main and Branch House. It's a mistake in Tsukyomi which he should have realized immediately. So he made a Main House members erase the Cursed Seal, killed every member who has knowledge of it and destroyed the records. He then proceeded to cut off the hands of every Main House member who killed Branch house family using it. He thought it'd be a gift for joining Academy to her.

But the unknown side effect is Hiashi preventing Hinata from attending the Academy. It ended up killing her dream. He started sending gifts to the girl from last two years. He littered Kurenai-sensei's apartment with surveillance seals just as he had done with all his friend's houses. Now seeing that she's allowed to attend the Academy, he was really happy until he remembered the dried husk of the girl whose life was lost during Tsukyomi.

'This time it'll never happen.' He promised to himself. 'Even if it kills me I'll make sure that each and every one here would _live_ and be happy. I failed my nindo due to my foolishness last time. The future I saw will never happen if I have any say on it.'

Drying his eyes with Katon Chakra, Naruto raised his hand slowly, moving aside slightly, so she could sit beside him. She shyly waved at him. All for his iciness and glacial attitude, he was weak when his friends are concerned after all. He smiled at her brightly giving her a small grin shocking all the class. Hinata blushed seeing his smile and hid her face in her jacket.

"Hello Hyūga-san. My name is Naruto. Welcome to our class. Nice to meet 'cha." He greeted her and resumed sleeping on the desk immediately.

Iruka didn't know whether to be relieved that Naruto's not being his normal self and make the girl unhappy or angry that he's sleeping again. Giving it up as a lost cause, he pulled out the attendance register and started calling the attendance.

"Aburame Shino…" Iruka-sensei called out.

"Present sensei." Hinata turned towards the stoic boy and greeted him shyly, while Naruto continued sleeping.

"Akimichi Chōji…" "Present sensei."

"Akane Matsuri…" "Present sensei.

"Bandai Asa." "Present sensei."

"Beppu Etsu." "Present sensei."

"Bessho Tamako." "Present sensei."

The roll list went on till Ino's name is called. Naruto woke up then and passed the note from Yamanaka Benten to Iruka-sensei. Iruka read the letter and blushed slightly. He then started the class.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for late update. i was trying to find a beta for my stories but without any success. NamitheKing agreed but seems to be busy with exams. So here's the other chapter. As usual please read and Review._**


	5. Chapter 5

An alarm rang at four in the morning startling a boy, of twelve years, still not used to wake before six in the morning. Groggily rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He has broad forehead, narrow chin and high cheekbones. The most distinctive feature about him was featureless pale eyes that distinguished him as the member of Hyūga clan Looking into the mirror he rubbed his forehead slightly. Even after three years, it was still a surprise to see his unmarked forehead.

That night three years ago was something Neji will never forget in his life.

* * *

 _It was a warm summer night and he was rudely awakened by heavy shaking of earth. With his limited sensory knowledge taught to him he recognised that the earthquake was not normal judging by the heavy chakra spike near the door of the compound. His father put on his battle armour before he could comprehend raced out of their room just before Neji recognised the beginning of genjutsu which came down on him in form of illusory white feathers. Immediately activating his Byakugan, he dispelled the illusion, and ran to the place following few Chūnins._

 _The entirety of Hyūga clan gathered around a single man who was leaning on a pillar in their dojo carelessly eating something from the bowl he bought. Activating his Byakugan to get a clear look of his face, he was stunned at the chakra levels of the intruder. He saw many persons in Konoha with high chakra levels and including Hokage-sama's wife, he never felt such chakra from a single person. He easily dwarfed all of their chakra levels_

 _"Greetings to the Hyūga Clan. Sorry to wake you guys up at his late hour but well it's important and I'm slightly behind the schedule. So pardon me."_

 _"What are you here for." His uncle asked in a frosty tone, veins bugling out as his Byakugan activated and winced slightly on seeing that bright chakra of the intruder. But he didn't deactivate his bloodline and glared at him._

 _"Well…" the intruder drawled out smoothly. "there're few reasons I came here for but main reason is to kill." he said moving smoothly to the center of the room_

 _"Insolent bastard... Get him." An old main house coot ordered the branch house and his father opened the fight. Neji moved closer trying to get a good look of the fight._

 _Neji saw never saw a real fight between shinobi in his entire life. Sparring yes, a real fight never. But he did know that the person fighting his clan outclassed everyone he has ever seen. It was like he was not even fighting but his moments are graceful and looked like he was dancing to a tune only he could hear. He was like a stream, pliant but force to be reckoned with._

 _Every Grid Palm which is his father's signature attack was deflected to another combatant. The few branch house members used their limited ninjutsu tolerated by traditional old relics used them in tandem with other members. But the man simply weaved between their attacks and laid devastating blows on his opponents._

 _"Weak fools." A Main house member shouted trying to use Eight Trigrams: One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms on his exposed back only to have it swatted away like it's nothing. He danced in between the attacks of Main House and Branch House with uncanny ease. Rotations shattered under the fists of…. isn't that a Jūken stance? It is more flexible and less rigid but it is a Jūken stance. But Neji was sure that he never saw any Jūken technique in which chakra forms into large guardian lion-shaped shrouds. Gale Palms passed were dodged easily. Realising that it is a fight they cannot win he tried to get out for reinforcements._

 _He wondered why no ANBU arrived in the compound as he ran out of the compound trying to alert the ANBU. He might hate the Main House and his Uncle as they tortured his father but it didn't mean he wanted them dead. On arriving outside the compound, he saw a purple barrier in form of a cube over the entire compound, preventing the entry of the ANBU. He, for first time felt helpless and unable to do anything while his Clan is being slaughtered inside._

 _"Child, what are you doing here?" A sharp voice asked startling him out of his thoughts. "It's past your bedtime."_

 _Neji raised his head hopefully that at least with one more shinobi they might have little more chance of not dying but his hope is crushed when he saw the man who was talking to him was the same one who was fighting his clan in the compound._

 _Scurrying back in fear he pressed himself to the wall and rolled himself into a ball shivering in fear. He heard footsteps coming at him slowly and deliberately as if approaching a wounded animal. He raised his head slowly to look at his would-be-killer._

 _Instead of harming him the man, kneeled in front of him and slowly raised his hands. "I mean no harm to you or anyone, kid. Please relax." He said soothingly. "In fact I'm here to set you free. What's your name?"_

 _"Neji. Neji Hyūga." He replied. He saw the man's eyes widened a bit but he composed himself._

 _"Your eyes must be exceptional, Neji-san…" the man's clone spoke in an ethereal tone. "I used an A-rank genjutsu to make everyone less than chūnin to make them asleep. Your eyes must be exceptional to resist it'"_

 _Neji looked at him with fearful eyes but didn't say anything. "Come on, Neji-san." He said lifting him calmly and carried him into the compound. "Boss might've completed fighting your clan."_

 _They reached the dojo and the man stood outside without doing anything. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked through the door. He was shocked when he saw all Main and Branch House members were frozen in their place unable to move a bit. They are glaring at him with hatred in their eyes._

 _"You bastard." His uncle seethed at the intruder baring his teeth akin to a bloodhound. Neji never felt such killing intent from his uncle and other Main House members. They always have good control over their emotions as members of Hyūga clan but in face of death they lost every code of conduct. They looked akin to wild beasts and Neji shivered. The person who bought him here popped with slight smoke._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Horensa, one of the clan elders seethed. "How dare you disrespect our noble clan you commoner?" The intruder didn't say anything and dragged an ornate chair usually used by his uncle and sat on it crossing his legs, closing his eyes. "You came like a thief and tried to kill us. Even if you escape, the entire leaf village will be out for your blood. They will not rest until you are killed."_

 _He remained silent for few minutes. "Please stop talking." The voice that came out from his lips is soft, calm and controlled. But it chilled their spines and compelled them to obey._

 _"Let me…tell you a story." He started. "A story of a beautiful young girl, innocent and gentle. She gave to whoever asked and her kindness was a light to many. But this young woman… had a curse that she never deserved. The curse of a family, a…. noble clan," he said with great contempt glaring at the entire clan. "Cursed to be born few minutes after her sister. Cursed to be gentle, caring and shy. She loved everyone without any partiality and that love was seen as weakness. In this clan they had an odd…. tradition. Anyone who is perceived weak was given a seal. A seal that protects…" here he kicked one of the elders on his ribs causing him to cough out blood "their bloodline from being stolen. There is an unfortunate side effect for this seal. It's also a slave brand. A slave band capable of causing great pain to the recipient and possibly kill them."_

 _"Even after being sealed, it didn't put a damper on her kindness. She willingly served her clan and decided to be a good medic to help others. Showed kindness to those who are oppressed. Until one day she came across a child. A street rat who is once nobility. The first born of the fourth Hokage, name Naruto Namikaze. Even though she lost her brother to Kyuubi…" he said closing his eyes as to reminiscence over his memories, a pleasant smile covering his features. "treated him like a child instead of monster he was supposed to carry. She'll be eighteen this year if her life isn't cut short. On a day of celebration, you know tenth of October two years ago, she was murdered. I managed to... neutralise all the perpetrators. Only one left. Sorry for the inconvenience. Well before she died, she had a wish I want to fulfil. I need entire clan for that. So my apologies." He said not sounding apologetic._

 _There was a silence following his words until Horensa shouted "It is her fate to serve those superiors to herself." He shouted with crazed glee. "You must be talking about that bitch Hitomi. She befriended that bastard demon son of the Hokage. Even after my warning, she helped him. I personally broke her and killed her. What are you going to do about it? You too will not escape your fate. You'll die." He shouted grinning crazily with bloodlust. "At least she made a good whore and died elevating my stress. Her screams are particularly delicious."_

 _"I was actually wondering what to do to catch the culprit. I got identity of all the other shinobi except yours. Horensa isn't it?" his voice smooth as silk. But there's pressure in the air that weighed on them. Killing intent, they recognised it. Cold, compressed fury coming out of him large waves. "Well you actually made my job easier."_

 _The man rose from his seat and without any warning there were several replicas of him poofed into existence. He had the clones apply seals to each and every member of Main House and cracked his knuckles. He then pulled Horensa by braid and dragged him to the centre of the mud platform he raised without any hand-seals._

 _He pulled his katana out of its sheath, studying its gleam in the strong moonlight. "You know," he said calmly. "If there is one thing that I really hate, it is child abuse. Well, that and rape." Looking over at them, he let just a trickle of his killing intent through to make his point and to keep them quiet through his demonstration. "Can't say murder as what I've already committed many. Besides we are shinobi. It's basically on our resume."_

 _"Now this is just a demonstration and we got a subject who confessed raping a minor and my friend. Watch..." he said with murder in his tone. "Watch closely the penalty you'll pay if my friend's final wish is unfulfilled." With a hand-seal he activated the seal on the man's body._

 _Initially nothing happened but suddenly Horensa started screaming to the point his voice got hoarse. The intruder waited for few seconds and the formal Kimono Horensa wore was completely stained with dripping blood. A clone appeared next to Neji closing his eyes and used a seal to stop using his bloodline. The entirety of Hyūga clan activated their Byakugan. They saw a layer of skin being peeled off by sharp wind blades._

 _"The girl was my first and only friend. You along with twenty shinobis above Chūnin level brutally raped her, bludgeoned her with furniture after closing the tenketsu at her throat preventing her from crying." He said with tears falling down, his first facial emotion since he entered the compound. "Sake bottles were shattered on her head for consorting with 'Monster Brat'. Stripped, humiliated and tortured as her friend begged from side-lines not to punish her for his sins. Sins he never knew. Forced to watch her friend being lit up after playing 'Nail the Fox' with sake bottles, helpless unable to do anything." His voice raw with emotion._

 _"After her friend lost consciousness, salt was applied on her wounds. Got bored and well, you were the one who activated the Caged Bird seal and ended her life. Then discarded her body and went on to pay for all your companions' bill to celebrate. You are the one who dragged my friend into the bar for that night's 'festivities'. She was sixteen that time and you killed her. I…" he said raising his hands which have a noticeable tremor in it "held her i-in t-this hands and cried unable to do anything." He closed his eyes and curled his hands into tight fists nails drawing blood as they digged into his skin._

 _Using another hand-seal he regenerated the skin back. ""So then... is this my judgement?" Horensa asked glaring at the man after taking deep breaths. "Why would you even care? We taught that demon brat a lesson. She's just a collateral damage."_

 _The intruder shook his head and scoffed. "It's not judgement, Horensa-san. It's revenge. My small revenge. I actually came here with intention to kill you and that... would be a judgement. But death… is a mercy to a bastard like you." He snarled out baring his teeth. With one swing of his katana, Horensa's fingers were cut off as he let out a blood-curdling scream. The katana in the intruder's hand turned deep orange, signalling use of Katon. He then cauterised the wounds with it. He then drew another seal on his body and activated it. Initially there is no reaction but there's suddenly a smell akin to rotting corpse came from him as he writhed in pain._

 _"There…" he said gleefully showing patch of skin which seemed to be infected by worms underneath his skin. "Within six months, these worms would make your flesh so rotten that not even a dog would be able to stand ten feet near you. Your muscles, tendons and ligaments will hyper-regenerate and will turn into bone. You'll spend the last year of your life in hell as those worms will eat each and every part of your living body. And you'll feel the helplessness of my friend as you feel your body destroyed inside out. By the time you die, on seeing your body even your wife will be disgusted. Unable to move, unable to even clean your ass your body will be so rotten that no living creature will be able to stand few feet near you without puking. Cysts will form in your stomach causing abdominal pains and every time you shit, blood oozes out. No person in this world will be able to save you and you'll die a death that will be whispered in repulsion. I internalized the seal. Can't be removed by any seal master and you can't kill yourself. Hyper regeneration will prevent you from dying and you'll prolong your suffering."_

 _The Main House members turned green at gills almost ready to vomit at the words of the intruder. They glared at him heatedly but fear in their eyes is clear as crystal._

 _"Now…" he said dramatically "to the next order of business." Above the heads of six out of seventy members of Main House, a dark red flames flickered into existence with Hiashi among them. "So you guys are the seal-masters of this dratted clan huh?" He gagged all of them and walked towards the eldest one among them. "Now… let's keep it simple. I'll ask you a question and you will answer me." He said severing off the pinky finger._

 _"Now this is just a small demo what I'll do if you do not play by my terms. He said looking into his eyes ignoring the pain in his prisoner's eyes. "Answer only the question you've been asked, nothing more and nothing less. If one word , just one other word comes out of your mouth another finger will be cut off. If it's a lie, I'll get creative. Trust me you don't want that. Am I clear?" He said pulling out the gag._

 _The elder didn't say anything and the man unsheathed the katana and cut off his thumb. "I asked am I clear?"_

 _"Yes." He croaked out biting his lip to prevent screaming from pain._

 _"Good..." He said his tone getting softer. "you are learning. Now, where do you keep the scrolls for Caged Bird seal?"_

 _"Even if it kills me I'll never reveal clan secrets out…AARGH!" He screamed clutching his bloody hand as other finger was severed. The man reinserted the gag. "Now that's not my answer is it?" Six clones popped into existence and they stood before the gagged members. "Let's try again. And if you don't answer…." He trailed off leaving them to their own imaginations. He gave each of them a paper and pen. "Write them own."_

 _"Where are the scrolls for the Caged Bird Seals present?" He asked. All six of them started writing. After a minute they handed them to the clones who looked it over. A snap of finger later the red flame above their heads covered their body and slight colour change is seen. Above three of them the red was partially covered by green. Hiashi's and other two elders' remained red._

 _An other hand-seal made all their bodies writhe in agony on the floor. Hiashi felt worse than one thousand white-hot knives, boring into the skin. His bones were on fire and his muscles felt like molten steel has been poured over them. He felt like his head is splitting and begged for unconsciousness. The intruder kept it up for five minutes which, to the victims, seemed like fewhours and let it off._

 _"Now I did tell that if you try to lie I'll get creative." He said cracking his knuckles. "Well I am in a really bad mood and don't have much time to waste. So brace yourselves." He said touching the heads of the seal masters. This time the pain was thousand times worse as they felt information being forcibly stripped from their minds. To make sure, he pulled memories from all members of Main House._

 _Creating few hundred clones, he gave orders to destroy the scrolls. "Now…" He turned towards the seal-masters. "You are to remove the Caged Bird seal from each and every Branch member from children to elders."_

 _"It is impossible." Hiashi growled out through gritted teeth. "The Caged Bird seal can be only removed by death of a recipient. Unless you want us to kill all the Branch House… There's nothing we can do."_

 _The intruder rubbed his temples and reactivated the seal. This time, Hiashi was lifted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowning man, thrashing and howling in pain, and then, with a crunch and a shattering of glass, he smashed into the front of a bookcase and crumpled on the floor with heavy muscle spasms just on the brink of unconsciousness. He was splashed with ice-cold water and was bought back to consciousness._

 _"Hiashi-san. Didn't I… tell you that lying to me was not advised." He said voice turning softer, icy and deadly. "Or… did you peg me for a fool? One Hundred and thirty-seven years, four months, twenty-six days from this day. Iroha Hyūga, the then clan head was killed by a Kaguya shinobi just after the formation of Konoha and has no children of his own. His younger brother Hoheto, a Branch House member, got his Caged Bird Seal removed and Yamanakas were hired to remove the memories of Branch House that their Clan Head was one of them. It also helped that both of them look alike." He announced to the stunned clan._

 _"You bastard!" A Main House member, who could be easily over hundred years shouted. "It is one of the clan's most dangerous secrets. It is forbidden." The man simply shrugged and Neji for first time in his life gained hope that he and his father would be free from servitude. But none of the seal-masters except for the old elder who got his fingers severed knew about the seal. He released them from the paralysis seal._

 _"Well then…" he said his fingers lightening with chakra. "I'll enter the knowledge of how to remove that seal into your heads. No funny business. I'll give four clones for each of the main House to…" "If they are to be freed their freedom should be death." A Main House member with crazed glee in his eyes shouted his hands curling into hand-seal required to activate the Caged Bird. A few of the Main House members followed suit only to get their both hands chopped at the wrist by the clones of the intruder. "oversee the unsealing process." He continued as if he isn't interrupted at all."If you tried to harm them anyway... well you saw the demonstration of my clones. I'll make it look like a child play." He said pressing the chakra laced fingers to their head._

 _At those words there's appearance of 300 clones. The Main House members tried to subdue them but were easily overpowered and are made to kneel with katana at their throats. The remaining clones formed a diamond formation around the seal masters and before dawn the entire Caged Seals were unsealed. Neji was promptly knocked out and was laid in his bed when the seal-masters arrived._

 _The intruder is said to have branded a seal on the tongues of the seal-masters which prevented them from teaching the Caged Bird to anyone. He also made few Branch house members shave off the hair of Main Branch members. He also killed few members before he left the compound._

 _Horensa was thrown out of the compound after three months after the Byakugan was removed from his eye sockets. The Branch house members tried to kill him but he recovered from any poison, wound and anything. But every second was hell for him. His muscles, ligament and tendons started converting into bone making his every motion torturous. He cannot be killed but every attempt on his life made his condition more and more worse that he begged for his death. No medic in Konoha including Tsunade Senju was unable to help him in anyway. Kushina Uzumaki said that she could remove the internalized seal but needed the blood that was mixed in sealing ink. After two months the stench became so horrifying that no one could stand at fifty feet near him. He was thrown out of Konoha a month later._

 _Few months passed and in the month of October an Uchiha came to their compound saying that they found his body. The persons sent to retrieve his body came back looking green and they couldn't touch their food for two days unable to contain their nausea._

 _The clan, in Neji's opinion, changed for the best. The once main house tried to force the branch members by various means of extortion, fights etc but ultimately failed as for each member of main house there are at least five branch house members. They finally got off their high horses when all the branch members fought them and bought all the main house to their knees. Few elders were completely paralysed and they finally understood their days as royals have ended. Hiashi was still left the clan head as he is the only one who has full knowledge of politics. Many of the main house were turned to police and were still held in incarceration for raping few branch house women when they're in power. The man killed only the bastards who killed using the Caged Bird._

* * *

Shaking off the thoughts, he immediately brushed his teeth and made himself scrambled eggs to eat. He wore a beige-coloured shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that and paired them with dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, he tied his fore head protector around his neck and raced to Training ground five.

One of his team-mates was waiting for him calmly and Neji saw that he's fifteen minutes early. "Good morning Neji-chan." The bluish-grey haired girl shouted grinning at him like a loon. She wore single robin egg blue-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with cream-coloured spandex leggings and black-combat boots. She had oval shaped face with obsidian almond shaped eyes, small nose and thin lips. She has her hair cropped in pixie cut.

"Shin-san…" Neji called her exasperatedly. "Please tone down. It's 4:45 in the morning and people will be still sleeping… And don't call me Neji-chan." Few seconds later a twin loud shouts of "YOUUUTHHH" were heard making Neji release a sigh and raised his hands to the sky as if asking what had he done to deserve such idiotic team-mates, while Shin laughed boisterously from the side-lines.

"Ahh…Neji-chan. When I first saw you at the Academy I thought you are a pretty girl. I mean which boy has such beautiful, expressive eyes, delicate features and such shiny, well-maintained long hair." She snickered at the growing tick-mark over his forehead. "Even I am jealous of our hair, Hime-chan." The ground was filled with boisterous laugher and death threats for next few minutes.

"YOSH! My Youthful students." A man with shiny bowl-cut hair, dark brown sharp eyes, oval shaped face with defined jawline shouted at them. He had remarkably thick eyebrows, sharp nose and shiny teeth. He wore a green spandex jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he left unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt. "Today we are not training as I've invited my part-time student to test his skills against genin." He then separated the two genin who were tangled up as a mess of limbs, one grinning while blowing a raspberry and other scowling at the first one.

"Part-time student, Gai-sensei?" A boy with same bowl-cut hair and ridiculously large eyebrows asked grinning slightly. He had heart-shaped face, round black eyes, small nose and thin lips. He wore a white, short-sleeved kimono-shirt with a martial arts belt and dark pants with orange striped leg warmers and blue shinobi sandals. "Is he strong?" he asked excited about fighting a powerful opponent.

"He is still an Academy student Lee. But his Flames of Youth burn so brightly that they rival my own." He proclaimed giving a 'nice guy' pose a thumbs up, wink, and winning smile - complete with the proverbial ping.

"What is this part-time student business about, Gai-san?" A beautiful woman stepped out into the clearing followed by a girl. She has beautiful heart-shaped face, warm hooded brown eyes and pouty lips covered with bright red lipstick. She wore a sleeveless and collared black reprimandh mesh-armour underneath bandages, finger-less gloves, cargo pants with standard issue shinobi black sandals. "You said he's an Academy student right. Why are you pitting an academy student against genin even though they are green ones?" she questioned scowling at the eccentric man. "And this team is cream of the crop from this year."

"Ah Yūgao-san. It is the responsibility as Jōnin-sensei to kindle the Flames of Youth of the leaves of great tree." He said grinning at her brightly. "Don't worry about my adorable student. He can handle himself well."

"Now my adorable Youthful genin…" He called them "He will be here around quarter less six. So go through stretches and prepare for the fight. And Lee you can remove those weights for this fight "

* * *

"Ne Ten-chan…" Shin called her girl teammate in between their stretches. The bun haired-girl was one who Shin could call a real and first friend and rival. She had expressive leaf-shaped brown eyes, heart shaped face, small nose and pouty lips. She wore a blue sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and wore a standard forehead protector with blue sandals. "How do you think the part-time student of Gai-sensei looks like? I mean he said that the boy is as 'Youthful as himself'" She made air-quotes "I bet that he too wears spandex, has hair in bowl-cut and is loud as our sensei."

Tenten giggled at her teammate's words. Shin despite her boisterous personality, thankfully, was not a fan-girl. Initially at the academy both of them are hard-core rivals for top Kunoichi easily outstripping the rest of the Kunoichi by miles. The competition between them would've turned sour if not for the fan-girls. Tenten and Shin both lost their friends during second year at the Academy and they bonded over their mutual dislike over the fan-girls. From then they worked hard to prove that kunoichis are as good as shinobi.

"I think we would have not missed an eccentric boy in the Academy, Shin-chan. But who knows. And how's your little brother, Sai, isn't it?" She asked. "Last time I saw he's such a cutie… Is he still in the orphanage?"

"Yes, Ten-chan. He's still in the orphanage. I was hoping to get him out when I saved enough money. He's second strongest shinobi in his class and is ranked seventh overall. He's still pouting at getting beaten by kunoichis. Our junior class is said to have five really good kunoichis who are dubbed as 'Ice Queens'" she whispered enthusiastically. "Sai said that a new girl was admitted by special permission from the Hokage and was said to be really good at Taijutsu and Genjutsu."

"That must be Hinata." Neji said proudly from their back. "She's my cousin. My stuck-up uncle's disowned daughter. She has been fine then. Only decent member of once Main house. Rest of them are devious ones."

"Really Neji-chan. Is she your cousin?" Shin asked bouncing up and down. Both the kunoichis loved learning about upcoming kunoichis and powerful ones before them. "Can we meet her please…" She begged both the kunoichis giving him puppy-eyes.

"I'm sorry. You can meet her at the Academy or outside but I can't introduce you guys. She lives with some Jōnin named Kurenai Yūhi after my uncle disowned her. She's really, really shy girl. Cute, but shy."

"YOSH! There he comes." Gai shouted and the team saw a blond haired kid coming towards them. Each of them observed the newcomer.

The boy moved in liquid-like, a smooth boneless stroll that allowed a slow slide in their direction. Hands in pockets, head held low, shoulders slumped - it made an unnoticeable picture. Feet seem to wander aimlessly, but always manage to end up where their owner intends to be. It's a walk that the most of the people dismisses without second thought.

Neji was not most of the people. He saw a person walk with same carelessness once in his life and he freed him from his servitude. No one walks with that much carelessness unless they mean to. It's a carelessness that hides a truth. He saw Tenten, Lee, Shin and hell Yūgao-sensei herself dismissing the boy as not-a-threat. They are wrong.

The boy approaching them is a predator. A person accustomed to be at the top of food chain and confident enough to fight all the members present and walk out alive. He is nearly up there with their sensei, probably just below him. This is a person he cannot afford to underestimate. He instantly tensed, anticipating a fight, noticing that Gai-sensei gave him a smile in appreciation from their backs.

"YOSH! My Youthful students. This is Naruto. Remember our team introductions. Please introduce yourselves." He shouted giving them a 'Good Guy' pose. "I'll go first. I am Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey. My hobbies are pottery and gardening. I like training youthful students to reach their full potential and hate unyouthful persons. My dream is to fight my eternal rival without any handicaps and win."

Yūgao sighed lightly and spoke up. "My name is Yūgao Uzuki. My hobbies are star-gazing and watching moon. I like calm persons and hate loud ones and perverts." Here she threw dirty look at Gai. "Dreams are to get married and settle down peacefully."

"I'm Neji Hyūga. My hobbies include meditation and gardening. I like herring soba and my father. I once disliked Main house of my clan but now just obnoxious people." He got faraway look as he remembered a face which set him free. "My dream is to fight and get acknowledged by a certain man and make my father proud and I will be the greatest master in Gentle Fist, better than the fossils of once Main house." All of them except Naruto and Gai looked at him confused. And Gai saw Naruto frowning slightly.

"YOSH! My name is Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast. I like medium spicy curry rice and curry pilaf and hate unyouthful people. My hobby is to train using Gai-sensei's training regime. I will become the strongest man in the world without use of chakra. Aspiring Taijutsu specialist." The frown grew deeper.

"My name is Tenten. I like Chinese food and Sesame dumplings. I hate arrogant people and those who look down on kunoichis. My hobbies are collecting weapons and fortune telling. My dream is to become a legendary kunoichi on likes of Uzumaki Kushina, Tsunade Senju etc." Now he looked irritated. "I am an aspiring Weapons specialist."

"I'm Shin. My hobbies are training and painting with my brother. I like soba noodles and barbeque. I hate arrogant people and those who look down on kunoichis. I will become a Kenjutsu Master better than the likes of Ameyuri Ringo the only female in the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

They turned to the blond haired boy who's now outright scowling at them. He composed himself and spoke "My name is Naruto. I like training. Hobbies are gardening. I dislike few people. Dreams for future... no dreams." He said calmly. "Now please can anyone of you recite rule seven of shinobi handbook?"

The four genins looked at each other and Neji spoke up. "Erm… A shinobi should never reveal any information to any potential enemy. Why are you asking this Naruto-san?"

"I wouldn't have asked that if you didn't fail the test set before you by Gai-sensei." He said his voice turning cold and sharp when they started glaring at him. "Aspiring Gentle fist specialist, aspiring Weapon specialist, aspiring Kenjutsu specialist, aspiring Taijutsu specialist. It won't be a problem if you are a Tokubetsu Jōnin or higher. The specialisations to them mean that they perform best in that field but have back-ups. But as a genin or a chūnin it means they knew only that and nothing else. Why on earth did you say your favourite foods? It's a sure-fire way for an assassin to kill you using food."

"So…" he said calmly "you fail the test. Yes, saying those might've been acceptable during genin team introduction. They are the team you will fight with and lean on in near future. You have to trust them with your lives after all. But I'm here as an enemy. To fight you guys. And you gave away your strengths on a silver platter."

The team looked down in shame for a moment when his voice cracked like a whip. "And for log's sake don't show weakness in front of a potential enemy. He'll exploit it for sure."

"So my Youthful students." Gai said in serious voice. "This is a lesson well taught to you by your junior. Never forget it." Yūgao looked stunned but composed herself.

"Now…" Naruto said taking off his cream coloured hoodie, leaving him in white T-shirt with spiral symbol on it and loose cargo pants "the training is simple. All four of you will come at me once with intent to kill. The test ends when all of you surrender, knocked out or if you survive past the time limit. All of you win if one of you satisfy condition. Neji's challenge is to close at least one of my tenketsu, Lee must land a solid hit on me, Tenten's challenge is to hit me at least once and Shin is to cut me anywhere except my hair. Yes, even clothes are considered. Best of all I'll use only three C-ranked or below techniques, Academy three and Taijutsu to win." He smirked at them challengingly. "To each person if you guys win, I'll teach a B-rank technique and if you lose, well you owe me a favour. Time limit is 15 minutes. If you survive until then you'll win."

Before Yūgao could say anything, Gai picked her up and jumped to the nearby tree as his students are left frothing at their mouths. "Is he insane?" Yūgao shouted. "He is just an Academy student and our students are known to be the best of the best among the genins even if they graduated few months ago. They are enough capable to fight with both of us even when we are fighting at high chūnin level. They'll slaughter him."

"Relax Neko-chan." Gai said calmly smiling at her. "They'll not injure him. And Naruto said that he'll teach them a B-rank right? I don't know anything above C-rank ninjutsu and genjutsu. And they kid trained with Sandaime-sama. Our students and him will gain something out of this experience." Yūgao scowled but simply nodded.

* * *

"How dare you underestimate us you little shit…" Tenten growled out with Lee and Shin scowling at him. Neji activated his Byakugan and all of them entered into their respective stances.

"Hmm… Did you guys say something?" He said slumping his shoulders and took out an orange book with title 'Icha-Icha Paradise' on it. Tenten, Shin and Yūgao growled on seeing it. Lee, however "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Maa Lee-senpai. Please keep your tone down." He said not even looking at them. "People are sleeping. And this is an interesting book. Reached at particularly good part?" he giggled reading the book

"How UNYOUTHFUL! DYNAMIC ENTRY." Lee shouted, launching at him at low chūnin speed with a high kick. Just a microsecond before the foot made contact, the boy simply stepped side-wards and allowed Lee to overshoot and backhanded him on his shoulder. The combined momentum of Lee's Dynamic entry and the backhand caused him to bounce on the ground four times before adjusting himself and skidded on the ground. All this time he never took his eyes off the damned book.

The other genins are instantly wary. Tenten pulled out her scrolls and Shin pulled out her katana. Neji immediately fell into standard stance of Jūken and Yūgao looked at them carefully. Lee bounced back from the attack and immediately sent a flurry of punches towards the blond haired boy which he dodged without taking his eyes off the book. Tenten used her accuracy to try and hit him but Naruto simply plucked them out of air. Lee saw an opening in his guard and tried to kick him only to get his leg caught and thrown towards his team. Immediately they assumed semi-circle formation.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu." He said calmly. And before they could even comprehend, he reappeared into their midst. Proving their reflexes, all four of them attacked him immediately. Neji covered his hands with chakra and attacked him ferociously, Lee pulled of his leg-warmers and threw flurry of high and low kicks, Shin slashed at him using chakra to form wind blades and Tenten back flipped and took out a kusarigama and attacked him.

" _Konoha Senpū_." Lee shouted jumping in the air to deliver a round-house kick and Naruto side stepped the attack, dodging easily but Lee's didn't get discouraged and suddenly jumped back.

"You are in the range of my divination." Neji said softly. " _Jūken: Hakke Sanjūni Shō_. (Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms"

"Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms Thirty-two Palms." He shouted speed of his attack increasing exponentially with time. But Naruto simply deflected all his attacks batting them off before kicking Neji on his chest sending him towards Lee. A quick seal-less Kawirami preventing him from getting ensnared by Tenten's kusarigama and wind blade in his direction.

They both looked wearily trying to find the blue-eyed Academy student. According to what Sai said, Naruto was just your run-on-mill shinobi, just average in everything. Their information is wrong. Either it's not the same Naruto his brother is speaking about or he's hiding his skills in the Academy. Till now he didn't use any of the ninjutsus except for Kawirami and yet was overpowering them like it's nothing and damn if it didn't hurt their pride.

The four of them stood back to back not to give the kid any chances. Lee pulled out a pair of tonfas out, Tenten pulled out two scrolls and tensed her muscles in preparation. Neji unsealed a scroll which released large amount of water. Shin held her katana channelling lot of chakra into it that it resembled blue flames. The boy reappeared in the field with the book back in his hand. With Neji facing him all the others dispersed in rhombus formation with Naruto in the center.

* * *

"How the hell is he still an Academy student?" Yūgao shouted at the eccentric man who is… eating Yakitori? Dear log…. When did he get the fried chicken without alerting her? "That is easily the level of tokubetsu jōnin."

"I did say that he can youthfully handle himself well didn't I Yūgao-san?" Gai said munching on piece of chicken. "The only reason he's not an Elite Jōnin is because Sandaime-sama wanted him to form bonds with rest of his peers. He was worried about the kid's mind, and with damn good reason. So Naruto was still in the Academy. And FYI he's holding back."

"A-A Jōnin? At this age?" Yūgao hissed out with clear disbelief in her voice. "Are you pulling my leg Gai-san?" At age of twenty, she's still a green jōnin and was given a field promotion recently. Even now few of the elite jōnins didn't accept her as a jōnin completely. Maito Gai is not just an elite jōnin, he is tied with Orochimaru and Jiraiya of Sannin for the third most powerful shinobi in Konoha. For him to give praise to this boy who's not even out of the Academy, it's humbling.

"Don't think short of yourself, Yūgao-san. Naruto to reach the point he's at now was not because of being a prodigy like my Eternal Rival. The person standing there is the result of blood, sweat and tears. Before he turns eighteen he'll be able to fight both our Sandaime-sama and Yondaime-sama together and win. That's how youthfully he trains. It brings tears to my eyes to see a ninja pushing himself at the Spring Time of Youth."

"But… still a jōnin. Tokubetsu jōnin I can accept but jōnin. It's ridiculous."

* * *

"So you guys got serious then. Lesson Two: Ninjutsu." With a battle cry all four of them attacked at once.

'Tiger Dragon Monkey Hare Snake Cross arms' Tenten went through the hand seals shouted placing two scrolls in upright position. The scrolls rose up after she completed hand seals and spin around each other cloaked in smoke shaped like a dragon. When the smoke dispersed, Tenten jumped in between them and threw the summoned weapons with great velocity. "Mizu Hari (Water Needles)." Neji shouted concentrating his chakra on the water causing a vortex which launched thin needle like water projectiles. "Hiryū: Kaen." Using one sword wielded in her left hand with his right hand gripping her left wrist for support, Shin jumped high up into the air and slashed her opponent causing a blue flames shaped in form of a dragon launch towards her opponent. Lee used his tonfas and raced in opposite direction of attacks to engage Naruto in near range combat.

Naruto stood simply leisurely. The genins timed their formation well and it's clear that they fought while conserving their chakra. Tenten didn't use all her weapons and the assault continued for a minute. Neji with his Byakugan saw that Naruto was still in that same spot. The smoke from the attacks went down to show Lee flailing his arms and legs with Naruto holding him in choke-hold position all the time reading his porn without any concern. All the weapons and attacks clearly stopped two meters from him clearly.

"Fūton: Rasen Fūjinheki. (Wind Release: Spiralling Wind-Wall.)" He said nonchalantly. "My first C-rank technique. That leaves me two more techniques along with hmm…. one more minute left. Time to wrap this up."

Suddenly both of them disappeared Neji with his Byakugan saw Naruto approaching from the underground. "Lookout he's coming from the underground." He shouted and tried to jump up a tree only to get caught by his ankle buried to his neck. His Byakugan showed Lee a twenty meters away in same position. Shin and Tenten managed to jump up on a tree.

" _Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu_ (Earth Release: Hiding like a mole technique). My second technique I suppose." He said moving fluidly in between the weapons and wind blades thrown at him with ease. "Well to the next lesson. Lesson Three: Genjutsu."

Both Tenten and Shin saw imaginary circle of leaves spinning around and envelop them, falling away shortly after. Before they could disrupt their chakra the illusion set in and they started frothing at their mouths and fell unconscious. "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell-Veiwing Technique). Hmm…still twenty seconds left." He said. "And this is my final technique a D-rank one. Your students lost Gai-sensei"

Yūgao was stunned by the way all her genin were defeated. Even she wasn't that fast. There are no hand-seals, no time to react and all of them are defeated. If it was a real life mission or if the boy is not toying around with her genin they would've been dead in few seconds. It was skill in likes of Kakashi Hatake, Uchiha Itachi and few elite jōnins. The spandex wearing eccentric man didn't lie about the boy's skill.

"Acted just like my hip and cool rival, Naruto-kun. Well did you like my team?"

"Gai-sensei. They are really good team and you seemed to have lucked out with kunoichis. Well if you allow I'd like to teach them individually." He said looking at the heads which are scowling at him. He then created a shadow clone and pulled two of them from the ground and with a chakra pulse Tenten and Shin are awakened. Both of them glared so heatedly that Yūgao wondered why there isn't a hole scorched through his head. Gai was grinning at them while Yūgao-sensei was looking thoughtful. Their opponent of the day simply looked at them in boredom "If you wish, I'd like to teach you guys a few things and techniques. Meet me near the gates of the Sarutobi compound at five. It's up to you." He said "As for acting like Hatake-san...well it pisses people easily." before walking towards the exit of the training ground.

"I'd take up that offer if I were you." Gai said seriously. "The boy was really good at Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fūinjutsu. I can fan your flames in many things but it's the first time he volunteered to teach. Hell he volunteered to come to this session even though he refused for last two months. And that is residence of Sandaime Hokage, so even if he didn't teach you anything you'll learn something from Sandaime-sama. And remember this lesson 'in this world there are kids younger than you and stronger than me.' So never underestimate anyone."

All six of them looked at the boy who disappeared from their view like a ghost in silent, seal-less utterly professional shunshin.

* * *

Minato and Kushina were interrupted from their seal designing by sound of knocking on the door. He has been busy last night reading the reports from Kiri and their proposals for alliance. With the knowledge that Yondaime Mizukage is dead due to Naruto's kidnapping, he tried to send messengers to Kiri for alliance. But the country is in complete lockdown and no access is given. Even Jiraiya-sensei's spy network couldn't get any information about Kiri. But due to stoke of luck, the Mizukage herself asked an audience with him. She apologised for the inconvenience and said she's not willing to take any risks at this stage. She also said that due to abduction of Yondaime Mizukage's son, they have to tighten security so much that even Kiri members are not allowed even with rigorous checks.

They decided to meet each other in Tetsu no kuni for proposal of the alliance and Minato has to take care of each and aspect. Yesterday night the preparations have been completed and he left a Kage Bunshin to his office last night in case of extra paperwork. Today Naruto decided to skip few classes in the academy it seems, so Kushina and he decided to design another seal.

"Are you expecting anyone Anata?" Kushina asked puzzled. "Dan-nii and Jiraiya-sensei usually just come to our house through the window. Tsuna-nee just bulldozes through our door. And you left clone in the office right?" Minato nodded "So who's here? Might be Orochimaru-sama."

"I'll get the door." He said walking to the hall. He threw out a chakra string with one finger. Eighteen feet between him and the door, far enough to avoid the blast radius of an explosive tag if they'd put up a trap.

The string latched onto the lock and with a quick tug it was undone, the knob turning before the door was pulled slightly open.

"Minato-kun?" an aged voice called him softly.

"Hiruzen-sama?" he blinked owlishly wondering why the aged Hokage is here.

"Can I come in Minato-kun?" Hiruzen asked softly. "And if possible call Kushina too. Need to speak with you two. It's about Naruto."

Minato went stiff at those words and fear crawled through his body at the thought of something happening to Naruto. Maybe that's the reason why he didn't attend the Academy. Before he can ask anything, Hiruzen raised his hand. "Nothing happened to Naruto-kun he's perfectly safe. I was actually waiting for one of you to approach me about him. But you didn't seem to. So I left Konohamaru-kun and Aya-san at Hyūga compound to meet you. Natsumi-chan was there and ganged up with Hanabi-chan to tease the Konohamaru-kun."

Minato and Kushina, who came to the hall sat on one of the sofas stiffly looking at the old man who lit his pipe. "Relax Kushina and Minato, I'm not really angry at you two. Disappointed…yes. But not angry."

"I… you should be furious Hiruzen-sama. Our behaviour was despicable and unforgivable. Back at our home the entire family will be disgraced and will be treated as scum of the society." Kushina said sadly. "How is he?"

"He's well… complicated." Hiruzen replied smile dimming down a bit. "Lovely kid but complicated one." He lit his pipe and took a puff. "I was here to speak about his absence last year. The time when he's kidnapped."

"What's there to speak about it old man?" Kushina asked confused. "We even had Inoichi mind-walk through his memories. I still don't know how the Akatsuki left him alive but I ain't complaining."

"Each and every one of those memories are fabricated."

"WHAT?" Minato shouted his mind going through several possibilities.

"Exactly what I said. Each and every one of those memories are fabricated by your child." Hiruzen said to the stunned parents. "In fact he was actually out of Konoha for more than six months. Six months fighting with the then Kiri rebels and gained an infamous rep among the purists. How much I wish that the brat to unlearn everything he's taught."

"Why the hell would Naruto join the rebels, Hiruzen. And I call bullshit. Inoichi was the best interrogator and saw those memories himself." Kushina shouted

Hiruzen sighed and took a puff of smoke. "The first thing that rang alarm bells in my head is when he said he's kidnapped. Even I can't sneak up on your kid unless he allows it. Hell, no one could come within two feet of that kid unless he allows it. He trained himself to be unparalleled in stealth and detection."

"Hiruzen-sama, you know better than anyone in this world even a Kage could be killed by an Academy student if he let his guard down. And the Akatsuki were not your run-of-the-mill shinobi. They are group of S-rank missing nin. It is possible for them to fool an Academy student. And even he lied about being captured by Akatsuki why on earth would he fight in a war he has no relation to and even if he did why would he bring the child of the head honcho he opposed? And..."

"Minato... Naruto himself confessed fighting in that goddamn war." He replied silencing any words that came from their mouths. "I managed to wrangle all the details from him and... well I was worried about the kid." He then pushed the Bingo Book of Kirigakure opening the page on which Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was written striking out Unknown at the name in a beautiful calligraphy. He watched calmly as the faces of the both Kage-level shinobi turned more ashen at the information on the book.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke, Hiruzen?" Minato asked coldness seeping into his tone. "He's a child going to be twelve years old in two months. The Bingo Book must be wrong. Even if he's hiding his true skills, there's no way he's this powerful when he's nine... And look at this kill count. 756 confirmed kills, out of which 10 are elite jōnins, 55 chūnins and a village. No child is that ruthless..."

"Not that ruthless..." Hiruzen sneered coldly at the blond haired man. "One look into his mind, Inoichi was unable to sleep properly for few weeks.

Do you have any idea what Naruto-kun is capable Minato? Do you think he's some snot nosed grumpy brat who couldn't hurt a fly... Did you remember three years ago just a few days before Hyūga affair, I bought thirty-two members to be Orochimaru test subjects. I got the permission through the civilian council Minato... those spineless cowards who turn green at gills at thought of human experimentation. And their own families signed them off gleefully without any remorse. No friends came to their defence. Didn't you... just for one second wonder why. Why even after inhumane experimentation no complaints came to your office?" Minato looked shocked for few moments not thinking about this before in his life.

"Naruto is that reason." Hiruzen replied his tone going icier. "The sheer intellect, cold blooded tactics, uncanny drive and apathy towards his enemies damn not a person you should cross under any circumstances. The kid systematically destroyed their reputations, family bonds and everything they built in their life with well placed tactics. He made them scum of the earth and destroyed them to a point where their own child spit on their faces. He made their lose everything they held dear and then... he punished them. An advanced seal made them undergo torture for many days before trapping them in their own minds. I sent them to TI not knowing that tit-bit. They spent the final year of their life with fear helplessly unable to fight back, shout in pain or anything while being experimented on. A proverbial hell. That's what your son is capable of doing, Minato." He hissed out coldly. "As for power... the final bastard he went after is one Hyūga Horensa." On recognising the name both of them turned shell-shocked.

"Ah.. I assume you now know the perpetrator of Hyūga affair is." He smirked.

* * *

"Ino-chan... please open the door. You have been locked up in that room for last three days." Inoichi pleaded hysterically from outside his daughter's room. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll do anything to make it up for you. Your mom is silent on this matter but... please Ino-chan come out."

"Benten... just what happened that our Ino is behaving this way..." The question was cut by squeaking of the door and his only daughter walked out timidly.

Inoichi immediately raced towards his daughter, his wife following him. Both of them hugged the girl who awkwardly hugged them back.

Inoichi immediately pulled back and looked at his girl. She seemed to have cried too much judging by the heavily swollen red eyes and looked a bit gaunt. But surprising thing is the hair which she took a great pride in was cut off at the shoulder, her clothing changed from that restricting violet dress to a kimono Benten bought. It is a loose fitting, lavender and cream coloured kimono with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, high-heeled sandals. Her dress was tailored not to hinder any of her moments and she looked beautiful in it.

'If my memory serves me right, she hated that kimono calling it blight to fashion... It suited her..' he thought proudly. 'She now looked like a true kunoichi. Even with red eyes and gaunt face damn if she didn't look fierce.'

"I'm late to school papa." She said giving him a small smile. "And have been absent for two days. Iruka-sensei will be pissed off if I skipped any more classes."

"So what happened, Benten?" Inoichi asked coldly. "I was patient as I was concerned about Ino but tell me the name of that fucker who made my child cry."

Benten sighed inwardly. "It's Naruto."

All the anger in his tone melted away giving way to spine chilling horror. He collapsed on the chair shaking away the darkness which threatened to consume him.

"Tell me that Ino didn't unknowingly insulted Hitomi." He begged eyes wide in horror as he remembered the members the child targeted. Images of his daughter eyes wide open unblinking in horror, trapped in her own mind able to understand everything around her but unable to respond, passed through his mind as he struggled to contain his panic. "Or reminded his time with his family."

"Luckily it's not about Hitomi." Benten spoke calmly. "She called him a friendless, talentless, cold-hearted asshole who will amount to nothing. And his parents threw him out as he's a disgrace to his family. To be fair he did call her a waste of space. And no need to panic, the boy might be ruthless but not unnecessarily cruel."

"Naruto never throws first punch, Benten. So which of his friends did my daughter insult?" Inoichi wailed mournfully. "As much as I loved that girl, she's insensitive to others' feeling and hurts them without any care."

"His sister and Fu-chan. Remember that cheerful Taki girl, one who held the seventh tailed beast. Both of them are good friends, so I'm not surprised he chewed out our girl." Inoichi looked surprised. "Don't look surprised. We thought he will turn like Kakashi when he's a genin cold and unfriendly but that girl is persistent. It took Fu literally two years to break down the wall of Ice around the boy. And you of all persons knew how deep can he love. I swear that the boy might be a part Uchiha. He can certainly love to that extent." She said not noticing her husband wincing slightly at the words

"But still it's a relief that Ino broke out of her fangirl ways. I hope she will not fall back to it." Inoichi mused. "Bigger relief is that Naruto didn't held any anger at Ino. As he chewed her out it's possible that he didn't hold a grudge. Thank log for that."

"I thought you never minded her fangirlish ways Inoichi." Benten asked surprised. "I clearly remember you saying not to reprimand her ways saying that she should be allowed to be a normal child."

"I may be a father Benten, but I'm the shinobi who saw the worst world has to offer. I worked in the darkest and most horrendous part of this already dark life after all. I cannot deny my child whatever she asks as her father." He said smiling lightly. "But as a shinobi and the clan head of Yamanaka, I wanted her to be ready for the outside world. Fugaku and I were the ones who pushed Hokage-sama to enforce stricter regimen for the Academy especially for the kunoichis."

He lighted a cigarette and continued "I hoped that the stricter and more rigid syllabus might break out of her fangirlish ways but it seems that I've failed. Should thank Naruto for that it seems."

"Anyway how's the boy now. I haven't seen him since last year since he returned after being kidnapped by Akatsuki of all bastards." He asked softly. "How on earth is he sane after enduring all that shit I never knew. A fully grown shinobi would have gone nuts." He mumbled to himself.

Benten simply smiled as she saw a flash of blond hair ducking down from the window and running away.

* * *

"He was trained to be the best of the best, an assassin without any equal. He was taught to be ruthless and unforgiving, a perfect human weapon since he's six years old child. He can switch off his emotions at will." Hiruzen said calmly. "So I'm not really surprised at this information."

He was immediately hit by very strong killing intents courtesy of two Kage-level shinobi. It was so powerful that even a jōnin would loose control over his bowels but Hiruzen simply raised his eyebrows. Before he could even blink there's a kunai a few millimetres from his right eye. But the old man just took a puff and looked straight into glacial eyes he was accustomed to see in the child he loved like his grandson and cocked his eyebrow.

"Assassination is not a place for a teen let alone a child of six years old Hiruzen." Minato growled out coldly. "I was the one who set age limit of sixteen years for ANBU. Give me one damn good reason for teaching him all of that."

"A common misconception in Konoha is that I was the one who taught Naruto-kun everything he knew except for Taijutsu he learnt under Maito Gai." Hiruzen replied coolly. "It is exactly that. A misconception." He then caught the hand holding the kunai and reversed their positions in milliseconds. Kushina tried to engage him but the coldness in his eyes stopped her advance. "And here I am to tell everything you need to know about your child."

Pulling back the kunai he added some tobacco and relighted his pipe. "When he's five years old, Naruto was admitted to the hospital with his mouth cut from ear to ear and second degree chakra burns. He was beaten up and was nearly killed by few of the chūnins. You guys forgot to key in his chakra and he was lucky that his chakra network was not fully formed. Result is that he was in a real horrible condition. The chūnin medics Tsunade left in charge of admission in that wing refused to admit him and he was thrown into the bins near the hospital. In that dark point of his life he met a ray of hope. Her name... Hitomi Hyūga."

* * *

' _As a one of the Hyūga clan member I may be bad at Taijutsu but I really found my calling in iryo-ninjutsu.' A beautiful girl of sixteen years old thought to herself smiling at her newest achievement. Becoming a chūnin just an year after being a genin, she managed to climb up quickly in the hospital, thanks to her innate knowledge of human body and her Byakugan. Last week she managed to reach trainee combat med-nin section after her mastery in everything in the hospital and she was the seventh one who was selected since Tsunade-sama initiated the program. The selected members before her didn't complete it and only one who came close was a person named Kabuto. Hopefully she'd be the first to master the Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu after Tsunade-sama._

 _Not wanting to waste resources, she was kept as an incharge of shinobi section where chakra burns etc are treated. Today the hospital was rather lax as it was the festival in which the fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi._

 _It was a bitter day for her. It was a normal day until... She blinked to repress those memories._

 _Hearing a commotion near the entrance, she ran out seeing two chūnins throwing what seemed to be a four year old child into the bin._

 _"What the hell is happening?" She shouted frostily with her Byakugan activated. On seeing her the chūnins winced before putting on a flirty smile. "Ah nothing Hitomi-chan. Just cleaning out the trash."_

 _Behind both of them a near unintelligible moans came. Pushing away both of them she looked into the bin in which a small child of around four years was moaning in agony. His entire body was covered with deep cuts. From his torn clothes she could make out ribs poking out of him chest and few are certainly broken. His fingers and legs are bent in odd angles and there was a steadily increasing pool of blood underneath him. His entire face is covered with blood and only thing that's clear was his eyes which were dilated. His mind is few moments away from shutting down completely._

 _"What the hell are you waiting for? Prepare a stretcher and bring O- negative blood immediately." She barked out hotly._

 _"Hitomi-chan... Do you know who that is?" One of the chūnins asked slowly._

 _"I don't give a flying fuck who he is. Did you guys forgot the three most important rules Tsunade-sama taught us? The very first rule is 'No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the life of the patient have come to an end.' " she shouted. "I don't care whatever your personal prejudice against this kid but we have a duty. Now prepare for his treatment." She snarled out._

 _"No.." the chūnin replied. "I refuse to treat the beast who killed my friend and my brother exactly five years ago." Before she could speak he grinned maliciously. "Or did you forget the beast which killed both your parents and your little brother?"_

 _"W-what a-are you s-speaking?" She stammered out._

 _"Oh you didn't recognize this beast, Hitomi-chan..." The chūnin said wiping out the blood on the child's face revealing three thin lines on the child's face which were slashed diagonally with a knife. She looked at him in stunned silence._

* * *

 _"On that day Naruto should have been dead." He said exhaling out smoke. "The girl's parents were killed in the Kyuubi's attack but she personally witnessed the death of her brother. Her five year old brother was killed by a roof thrown out by swipes of Kyuubi's tails. Before her very eyes the roof fell down on her little brother and she was unable to help him as he bled and died before his own eyes. She became a medic for that reason. So that she'll be able to prevent any death. A diamond in rough."_

* * *

 _"So what's his name?" She asked softly._

 _"The name of it's disguise?" He asked. "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."_

 _"Well the Kyuubi, now Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki... one of the citizens of Konoha needs our services. Then why the ruddy hell are you watching on without healing him."_

 _"Hitomi-chan.." "Shut up..." She growled. "Even if he's Kyuubi, he's now a citizen of Konoha and comrade in our future if he decides to be a shinobi. Now prepare everything needed to heal him." She barked out as they scrambled away._

 _She remembered it clear as she saw her mother and father left the compound to assist civilians. Saw the roof crushing her brother to death, her sweet five year old brother killed before her own eyes as he ran for a plushie toy he loved. Remembered holding him in her hands when he died and she's unable to do anything._

 _And the cause of that was lying helplessly in front of her. But when she saw his face why did she feel like seeing her own brother. He's doesn't look like a beast but just a small child_

 _Cleaning his wounds, she removed the rags he wore and started healing the internal damage. The chūnin bought a bag of blood which she hooked up the child. She began to heal all the wounds on his body and then reached his face. Except to stop bleeding there's nothing she could do for him. The boy's face was carved out with wind chakra and for first time she thought who between the boy and villagers is the real demon._

* * *

Her kindness is what saved your child from dying." Hiruzen smiled wryly. "If she allowed her prejudice to overcome her duty, he'd have been dead. When she saw past her prejudice, she saw a child starving for love. She became the first person Naruto loved as if she were his own family. She became a mother-figure to him. His first precious person so as to speak."

Both Minato and Kushina while being thankful to the girl, couldn't suppress a small amount of jealousy at the girl. She gained her son's trust and love after all.

"So we have to meet the girl and thank her then." Kushina spoke softly "and have to bear her ire for abandoning my child."

"Even if you wish to you cannot meet her." Hiruzen replied closing his eyes.

"What do you mean, Hiruzen-sama?"

"She's dead." He replied, lips thinning out. "Murdered in cold blood in front of your son's eyes."

"W-wha..." Minato spluttered. "W-what a-are you s-speaking?"

"I'm not surprised that you have never heard of it." Hiruzen replied."Horensa was not a fool and covered his tracks efficiently. Her sister is a Main Branch member but she never cared about her death when she learned that Hitomi is helping Naruto. Well she's one of the 'Naruto is Kyuubi' bandwagon members and thought that her sister is consorting with the killer of her parents. Horensa never told what they did to her sister, just that she's lynched for help the kid.

In hospital it was told that she died and they buried her without telling the causes and according to the pact, no outside shinobi must interfere in the clan matters."

His eyes turned hollow. "On that night, Naruto simply his away from the festivities. But he's a child who wished for a small toy. A fluffy frog plushie and he lingered near the stand. He was caught and badly beaten up.

Fortunately Hitomi saw that and pulled him away using a minor genjutsu on his assailants. She started healing his wounds when she suddenly got seizures all over her body. Naruto scared out of his wits, hugged her and saw she's clutching her forehead in pain. He pulled off her forehead protector and he saw an ugly green pulsating seal. The Caged Bird seal.

Minato took a sharp breath while Kushina gripped the chair with enough strength to crack the wood. "As you understood, a Main Branch member activated that dratted seal and paralysed her.

With Hitomi incapacitated, both of them are dragged into a bar. They put chakra restraints on her and then thirty or so assaulted her everyway possible. They held your boy down and made him watch as she's mutilated saying it was his fault she's going to die. All the night Naruto begged them to stop and if he did wrong he's to be punished. After two hours, his torture started. I really don't want to repeat what he has experienced, Tsunade told you what happened. Almost every bone in his body was shattered, he lost almost all of his blood. After he went unconscious, Hitomi was killed with Caged Bird seal and Naruto was left to bleed out and die."

Both the parents started crying wordlessly at the picture painted by the old what their son endured.

"So you taught him assassination to take revenge on those bastards." Kushina spoke wiping away her tears.

"I met Naruto-kun for the first time when he's little more than seven and half years old. He's sent to assassinate me." Hiruzen replied blankly. "He's really good but not enough to kill me though."

* * *

 **Hey guys long time no see. Sorry for late update but life was hectic these days. Anyway I will try to update once in two weeks from now as I am free.**

 **As always read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: All the recognised characters and places in this work belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is a work of fanfiction.**_

* * *

 _Both the parents started crying wordlessly at the picture painted by the old what their son endured._

 _"So you taught him assassination to take revenge on those bastards," Kushina spoke wiping away her tears._

 _"I met Naruto-kun for the first time when he's little more than seven and half years old. He's sent to assassinate me." Hiruzen replied blankly. "He's really good but not enough to kill me though."_

* * *

Minato and Kushina sat down stunned into silence as the processed the words while Hiruzen unsealed sake bottle and three cups from a sealing scroll. The only sound in the room was the soft chirping of crickets in the background and sake being poured into cups.

"Pardon me Hiruzen-sama, I think there's something wrong with my ears but did you...did you just say that Naruto was sent to assassinate _**you,**_ a man hailed as _ **Kami no Shinobi,**_ when he's little more than seven and half years?"

"Nothing wrong with your hearing, Minato-kun. I did say that." He raised his cup and smelled the sake. "Mmm... _Kome no Kuni (Land of Rice)_ outdid itself this time, the sake was really good. Have some both of you. You'll need it for this talk."

Minato unsurprisingly was the first to regain his composure and drained the cup in one go and pressed another cup into his wife's hand. The amusement in Hiruzen's eyes disappeared and he looked at them in regret.

"Three years ago, if you remember well, you've dissolved the Council of Elders, my old advisors and replaced them with the advisory council of five members." He started sipping sake eyes slightly glassy.

"I remember that well Hiruzen-sama." Minato replied "Your council has too much influence and power in their hands. With help of Jiraiya-sensei and Shikaku Nara, I managed to unearth many irregularities in their office. I don't know why the hell did you give them such leeway but I'm not that foolish and will allow such power concentrated in hand of few individuals."

"And that bastard Danzo proved to be a slimy son of a bitch. I was surprised when we bought his ROOT ANBU back. It's force consisted of more members than half of our ANBU. He has a private army under his control and didn't send even a man when Kyuubi attacked. Each and every one of the ROOT operatives are at the very least low A-rank shinobi. Hell most of his agents are mid B-Rank shinobi. We would have avoided several casualties if they helped out "

"I do know that and I supported your decision with my vote Minato-kun." He replied icily. "I was a fool to trust Danzo and it nearly cost my life and of my entire family."

"Danzo and I came to a compromise during my tenure as the Hokage. I will the leaves bathing in the sun and he will be the roots that grow in the dark. A ruthless cold blooded balance for my empathetic nature. I allowed him to re-establish ROOT even after Tobirama-sensei said that it's too ruthless.

I know that you have both ruthlessness and kindness in equal measure. It's for that reason I selected you to succeed me as a Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. When you became the Kage I knew that there's no reason to continue ROOT. After eight years as the Hokage, you gained every necessary knowledge to rule Konoha and passed many bills which wouldn't have been passed showing fore-knowledge and cunning .

So when you placed me as one of the council advisors, I met Danzo privately without your knowledge. I ordered him to re-integrate ROOT back into ANBU. I gave him three months to dissolve the organisation and left him.

Kakashi-kun too was once a ROOT member. Danzo took advantage of his fragile state of mind and inducted him to ROOT. He later changed his mind when he saw how much of a bastard Danzo really is. He then began to spy on him and came across a grave news that Danzo is planning to assassinate me, my family and few others to place blame on Kumo, simultaneously letting knowledge of ROOT die with me. He didn't know the exact date but he said that it will be within two months

That was my last straw. So I gathered the elite ANBU and prepared to launch a surgical strike on ROOT. I gave them layouts for ROOT bases I have knowledge of, with orders to if possible to incapacitate otherwise kill the ROOT Shinobi."

"Danzo didn't like that." He said pulling out a black scroll proclaiming it as S-Class information with the title 'Metsu no Kami' (Slaying the God) written on it with 'Treason' and 'Failed' stamped on it. Minato opened it and started reading.

* * *

 _It was in August when Danzo-sama finally lost his patience with the head target. The head target has destroyed half of his bases and Danzo-sama' army was depleted by more than half of his Shinobi._

 _Danzo-sama said that this mission is important to the future of Konohagakure no Sato. He said that the targets were destroying the roots that support the tree of Konoha. And if they continued to go unchecked they'll cripple our village and said that it's our duty to prune those branches. We are also ordered to bring the children of the targets to Danzo-sama for inducting them to ROOT._

 _I along with a group of fellow ROOT nin was assigned to assassinate our targets disguised as Kumo's Kinkaku Butai. I was teamed up with our most dangerous operative Metsujin to aid him in assassinating the head target. Ours is the only group of two whereas others formed a group of five. Understandable as Metsujin was our best operative despite being the youngest._

 _I scouted the target's house for four days, testing the defences, patrols and layout. The boy was best at scouting but for some reason, Danzo-sama ordered him not to get in contact with the head target. He also ordered him to kill him in the dark of night and not to look at his face._

 _Unusual...but orders are orders._

 _We commenced the mission around half past midnight with me dismantling all the seals around the house. The ANBU patrol guards were knocked out by the boy. I moved to kill them but he stopped me saying that it's not in our mission objective and if they die it'll cause alarm bells to start ringing in the ANBU headquarters. It's one of the defensive measure added by Yondaime Hokage to the ANBU tattoo when an operative is killed. He said that it'll make our mission difficult. I reluctantly agreed._

 _Under the cover of night, we reached the house where the target resides. Suddenly we felt our bodies freeze and shadows crawling up our body few tendrils trying to strangle us. The boy broke our using his chakra and used a D-rank jutsu which caused his body to glow in a powerful light. It released me from shadows and he created a clone which stood back of me lightening up as it's creator eliminating the shadows around us._

 _He grew tenser the looked back. Following the line of his sight, I saw a new barrier being erected in the place of one we dismantled_

 _"The target knows we're here._ _We walked into a trap."_ _He whispered urgently "He most likely has Ino-Shika-Cho team with him. We may never complete the main mission but at least one of us have to get the child.."_

 _"I'll leave you a Shadow Clone. Scour for the target's child and leave with him. I don't know how he looks like so get the child to Danzo-sama. My Shadow Clones will protect you. I am walking into a trap so I will try to stall as much as possible to get the child to Danzo-sama._

 _I'll create a few clones and pair them off in groups of three to confuse them. You along with my first clone will travel under your genjutsu. The remaining will dispel if they found anything transferring the memory to the first clone._

 _This way we'll cover more ground and will confuse them without giving away our location. "_

 _Creating Kage Bunshin, he dropped all efforts to stealth and made way to the front door leading to the head target. The clone (maybe original, can't predict anything with the kid) and I searched for the child with its body lightening to ward off shadows and light emitted is covered by genjutsu I used._

 _After fifteen or so minutes of searching, by pure chance, we managed to see an ANBU appearing from thin air to take a smoke. Discreetly following him we entered the underground base hidden under genjutsu where the target's child and his servants are present. Both the clones immediately knocked out the ANBU and we approached the sleeping child who is around four years of age._

 _On seeing the face of the child, the clone suddenly froze up. As if remembering something it held it's head tightly repeating a word 'Konohama' continuously. Thinking nothing of it I picked up the child and started leaving the place when suddenly it went dark._

 _When I awoke, I was forced by the head target to write this report and surprisingly the cursed seal on my tongue didn't activate. I know it'll kill me in case of betrayal, so I am not betraying Konohagakure no Sato._

 _ROOT operative Kinoe._

* * *

"If you are wondering who the head target is it's me, Minato-kun. The Metsujin mentioned in the report is none other than your son, Naruto." He informed the shocked parents. "And the operative Kinoe was Tenzo also known as Yamato of your personal guard. You can ask about the operative Metsujin if you wish to."

"Metsujin means...God Slayer. Naruto was trained to kill... you?" Kushina asked horrified. Hiruzen simply nodded in assent.

"I remember that night clearly as yesterday. I was there with Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza on standby to face anyone Danzo sent to kill my family." Hiruzen sipped sake and closed his eyes as if reminiscing his past. "Imagine my surprise when I saw that the assassin Danzo sent after me was a pint-sized child."

* * *

 _It was half past midnight when they felt the wards dismantled. There was no alarm and if they are not watching the seals around the house using the crystal ball, they'd have never known._

 _They saw the only one ROOT operative who dismantled all the seals and according to Shikaku, he must be one of the orphans Danzo stole from Konoha orphanage._

 _The crystal ball followed the shinobi but all of the sudden static appeared. Knowing his paranoid ex-friend, they'd have a precaution against his scouting medium._

 _"Troublesome..."Shikaku, now ANBU operative Namakemomo (Sloth), drawled out irritated. "We now don't know how many were sent to kill you or where they'd strike. This whole situation is troublesome._

 _They didn't kill our clones stationed near the walls. Probably not to alert the headquarters._ _Hokage-sama, put a Chi Bunshin in your place and don an ANBU disguise like us._

 _If they decided to go past us and slit your throat we won't be able to save you. They are trying not to cause ANBU casualties so they wouldn't be overwhelmed if the alarms go outside in headquarters. Hopefully, if he managed to invade our senses he'd kill the_ _ **Chi Bunshin**_ _(Blood Clone) and walk away thinking you are dead."_

 _"Alright," he said creating a Chi Bunshin. It was chakra intensive and he had to take a military ration pill to replenish his reserves. A few seconds later, he changed into ANBU operative Saru._

 _"Operative Kaba (Hippopotamus), as discreetly as possible leave for the base to protect Konohamaru-kun and Aya-san if the situation calls for it." Operative Saru ordered. "We have to adjust this team without you." Choza nodded and took his position._

 _"Operative Inoshishi (Boar). Link all of us telepathically. We both have to stay out of sight. We don't know their capabilities and we are part of an ambush. Operative Kaba and I will engage the assassin and you two will use any opportunity presented to trap him."_

 _"Now to determine the number of assassins the traitor sent. And if possible I'll use_ _ **Kageshibari no Jutsu**_ _to trap them" Namakemomo spoke up rapidly going through handseals._

 _"_ _ **Kage no u~ebu**_ _(Web of Shadows)_ _."_

 _The shadow underneath Namakemomo's feet split into spidery webs and extended all over the building. With moonlight casting subtle shadows the web extended all over the grounds and surfaces and he felt the sensory link between shadows and him activate._

 _He felt the ANBU guarding the secret base where Konohamaru and Aya are present. He felt the chakra of every living being and then started searching for intruders. Just a few metres from the compound, he felt two assassins. Wow the traitor seems overconfident. Unusual...he is usually a paranoid type._

 _"_ _ **Kagemane: Kage Onishibari no Jutsu**_ _(Shadow Imitation: Shadow Demon Binding technique)."_

 _"It seems that they have sent only two ANBU. I successfully managed to trap them both, Operatives. It seems that our mission was a success... What the fuck!"_

 _"Kaba, reset the barriers and pass the ration pill. And immediately leave for the base. " He snapped out._

 _"What's happening Namakemomo-san?" Saru asked as Kaba followed his orders and quietly left to the base._

 _"It seems that traitor got his slimy hands on an Uzumaki or at least a part Uzumaki, Saru-san. There's no mistaking that chakra." He growled out eyes hardening under the slits of the mask. "His chakra level is terrifying and is almost equal to Hoshigaki Kisame. Broke out from my Kagemane in less than a minute and then broke out his accomplice. They spread out with around sixty Kage Bunshins in groups of three so we had no idea who the original is._

 _And no I cannot trap them as they hid under genjutsu and the Uzumaki is still using the technique to create powerful light that eliminated the shadows. We have no other choice but to fight. Don't use lethal force till we knew who is a clone and who is original. After that we can do whatever we have to."_

 _The remaining two members gritted their teeth and released killing intent. To make an Uzumaki lose their emotions required them to go through hell and back. Their resilience is legendary and they are highly emotional people. Whatever Danzo did to this operative it should be inhumane under any circumstances._

 _They pulled out their weapons and Saru called his personal summon Enma which was converted into a staff._

 _"He has lots of chakra. Probably a Ninjutsu expert, maybe Fuinjutsu expert as he's an Uzumaki. Kenjutsu, Stealth and Assassination expert for sure as he's a ROOT operative and we know nothing about his Taijutsu and other skills. May possibly have Uzumaki Chakra Chains."_

 _"It seems that he's coming in alone. Dropped all attempts at stealth and was coming directly to us. Wonder how does he look?"_

 _The well-oiled doors opened without a creak. With moonlight illuminating him a figure stepped out. All three of them are gobsmacked when they saw that the assassin sent after them couldn't be more than six or maybe he's a midget. But none of the Uzumaki clans has midgets and he's clearly not a dwarf as his proportions are normal._

 _Taking advantage of their shock, he immediately moved to attack the person nearest to him. Saru barely recovered out of his shock and decades of experience were the only reason he managed to block the senbon to the neck which would have certainly knocked him out._

 _He flipped back few steps to avoid capture by Namakemomo's shadow and pulled out two katanas and created four other Kage Bunshins. One for each of them and one of them walked out. They still don't know which of them is original and which of them is a clone._

 _Saru created two other clones to support other two with the_ _decoy Chi Bunshin supporting the original. Namakemomo and_ _Inoshishi didn't bother to create any. It'll reduce space to fight and will increase chances of hitting each other. The shadow clone which went outside divided into four used a technique which caused a bright light to form. The light coming from all the sides of the compound managed to eliminate all shadows within the compound easily. It is impossible to_ _ **Kageshibari**_ _or_ _ **Kagemane**_ _without shadows and Namakemomo was left at disadvantage._

 _It was so till Saru erected a wall using Doton behind him which separated him and decoy blood clone from rest completely cutting off one of the sources of light. It caused powerful shadow to form and allowed Namakemomo to use shadows freely. The boy's clones around the building dispelled themselves but he still retained the glow around his body._

 _"Troublesome." Namakemomo grunted. Pulling out shadows from outside the compounds he created another Kagemane no jutsu to link him with Saru's Kage Bunshin._

 _"_ _ **Kagemane no jutsu: De~yuaru kageningyō geki**_ _( Shadow Imitation technique: Dual Shadow Puppetry)" This was a fairly high-level technique in which with a single hand seal one of the two persons linked can control the moments of another one._

 _The boy fought ferociously with clones. B to A-Rank jutsus thrown and exchange of brutal kill shots occurred neither unwilling to give space to each other. Saru's clone with Namakemomo managed to avoid all attacks with help of Dual Shadow Puppetry. With telepathical connection, the clone near Inoshishi did the same and the clones protected them from being knocked out._

 _They are starting to get irritated. Namakemomo had to adjust his strategy seven times trying to lead the boy into a trap. But it bore no fruit. The brat was good, really good. Both sides were patient, waiting for the other side to make a single mistake. And it came to him on silver platter._

 _Inoshishi, impatient one, tried to use Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Change technique) on the boy and missed. Seeing his body collapse, the boy tried to tie him up before the spirit returned to the body. Creating other clone (?) to deal with the Saru's clones, he raced quickly to incapacitate the fallen body._

 _They tried to stop the boy from reaching the body but his clones(?) prevented them from reaching their fallen comrade._

 _Just the moment before he threw the senbon ignoring shouts from his opponents, he was stabbed in vital place by the supposedly fallen man. The boy went up in smoke signifying that he's a clone. The other two were in shock and were hit on the head by Saru's staff. They too dispelled._

 _'Inoshishi to Saru. You are most likely fighting the original. We'll obliterate the clones with extreme prejudice and will come to your aid.' He said telepathically._

 _"Don't worry guys, I've pretended to use_ _Shintenshin no Jutsu to lure him into a trap." He said dusting off his shoulders as two more arrived to take place of destroyed clones. "Let's destroy these pests shall we?"_

 _They started to fight seriously as now they are sure that they are facing a clone. Waves after waves of clones appeared to fight them as they made their way to Saru. By the time they reached them they destroyed around fifty shadow clones not without taking heavy damage. Saru's clones are destroyed, they are heavily injured and were standing due to sheer stubbornness._ _ **The hell...how much chakra does this kid have!**_

 _By the time they reached there the entire side was demolished. Who caused how much destruction no one knows but the entire place has to be reconstructed. Saru was clearly exhausted but is unwilling to show weakness to the enemy. The boy's gear was torn, singed and scratched in several places and was on one knee slightly panting._

 _"You are the toughest opponent I've ever faced in the recent times, kid. You are nearly up with the likes of myself, Hanzo the Salamander, Sakumo Hatake and Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki. Danzo trained you very well." The blood clone acting in Hiruzen's place said haughtily. "You came close…" it said it's voice holding the barest hint of praise. Then it was gone. "But you are not the first to come close."_

 _The remainder of the boy's clones seemed to appear in their midst to support the kid. The total clones were now easily exceeded two hundred with all of them fighting as if they're one single group._

 _"Troublesome." Namakemomo drawled out taking a soldier pill Inoshishi doing the same. "Inoshishi, let's complete this in one final strike." Both the men jumped opposite sides and went through the handseals._

 _ **"Kage**_ _ **Onishibari no Jutsu: Andāwārudo no toge**_ _(Shadow Demon Binding technique: Thorns of the Underworld.)"_

 _"_ _ **Shinranshin no Jutsu**_ _. ( Mind Body Disturbance technique)."_

 _The remaining two shadows clones Saru provided divided into five and went through handseals at extremely high speed._

 _"_ _ **Goton Dairendan no Jutsu.**_ _(Five Release Combo technique)."_

 _There was emergence of powerful shadow spikes from the ground which destroyed few clones. Inoshishi's technique confused the ranks among the clones which were enemy and which of them was friend. Five elemental dragons appeared spreading more chaos._

 _"I have lived for over a half-century through endless, unremitting war boy. You may have come close to our level. But close is not nearly enough…"_

 _"My generation produced most dangerous shinobi to walk on this earth, boy. We saw three great Shinobi wars, fought in two and came out hardened by it. And I was called a God among them." It said it's tone turning to steel._

 _"And my experience taught me one thing." His voice turning bored. "Men don't rise against the Gods."_

 _After few brutal exchange of attacks, the blood clone pierced the sword through the boy's stomach, missing his vital organs. "They fall before them."_

 _The boy coughed out some blood and looked back at him straight in the eye. Behind the slits of the oni mask, the blood clone saw the ocean blue eyes of the boy widened in shock._

 _"Jiji!" He said his voice break-in slightly. Before they could do anything, he took a kunai and pierced himself in a vital spot seemingly committing suicide._

 _Until he poofed away in smoke leaving a bit of blood. The blood clone dispelled and they looked at each other in shock._

 _The person who pushed them to their absolute limit is nothing more than a bloody blood clone._

* * *

"On that night, on seeing mine and Konohamaru's face, he seems to have remembered something. We understood that he's near Konohamaru and raced towards the bunk. The ANBU operatives stationed there were knocked out and we feared the worst. But we saw your child on bed unconscious with clone checking for something on his body and other ROOT operative knocked out on the ground. Konohamaru and everyother person in the base were safe."

"The clone then started to study each and every seal placed on the boy's body. It started to remove each and every seal placed against his will on his body.

Memory seals, loyalty seals, slave brand seals all of them are removed with complete care and precision. To assimilate the memories, the clone asked Inoichi to help him in the process. He didn't rise till three days later.

Danzo must have learnt that the mission has been compromised. So he immediately went to hiding. In the prior bases we destroyed, I managed to find the details about your son."

"Danzo found him collapsed near Hyūga compound his completely broken body carrying the corpse of Hyūga Hitomi with extreme care. The bar was nearly a mile from the compound. The entire way was coated with his blood but out of sheer stubbornness, Naruto ignoring pain fatigue and weakness carried her. He wanted to ask justice it seems. So he first came to this place." The old man sneered at them coldly. "But you idiots didn't bother to key in his chakra and you can imagine what happened." Both of them bowed their heads in shame. "So even more damaged he walked to the Hyūga clan compound. ROOT ANBU who were always on lookout and saw the boy and reported him to Danzo. The boy's drive astounded him and mind you Danzo was hard to please."

"Thinking that he could be at least a valuable scout or an agent, he inducted him to ROOT. Knowing very well that he couldn't break the will of an Uzumaki, he did even more worse thing. He sealed off all his memories, nearly leaving an empty shell of a human being.

He was put in a lower training course stating that he could never use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu. It focuses completely on stealth and information gathering. Even though Danzo managed to take away Naruto's memories, he couldn't change the core of the boy. Naruto ignoring each and everyone one of those medics and asked for a single chance to prove himself. He said he'll try to learn Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu without neglecting his stealth and information gathering classes. Danzo humoured him. The result is that he managed to complete Wind elemental training of splitting a waterfall in a month with liberal usage of Kage Bunshins.

His uncanny drive made Danzo so impressed that Naruto's training was overlooked personally by himself. He was trained to be equal to me. ROOT training is said to be gruelling even by the martinets of ANBU. His training was gruelling by the martinets of ROOT.

Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth and assassination, Torture and Interrogation with knowledge of human body was crammed into his mind using Kage Bunshin. To prevent brain damage, a ROOT Yamanaka named Fuu helped to assimilate the memory dump. Fuu just made it sure that he's not brain dead, Naruto still felt his mind tearing itself apart and it nearly destroyed his psyche.

Within half year, he has complete mastery over his primary elements wind and water. Danzo didn't bother to give emotional conditioning to the boy as he already sealed away all his memories and in one of the files he stated that Naruto might succeed him in leadership of ROOT.

He tried to train him to cold and unsympathetic. He succeeded partially. The boy completed seventeen S-rank missions, twenty six A-rank missions and thirty-five B-ranks in the span of twelve months. He pointed out targets for Naruto to kill and he did that simply. His last mission in ROOT is to kill me."

On listening to their son's degradation, the shock gave away to anger. Minato gripped the chair so hard that wood was cracked underneath his grip. The cup in Kushina's hand shattered under the grip and blood flowed out of the wound.

"The bastard's lucky that he died of cancer four years ago." Minato gritted out his voice taking the glacial tone Hiruzen was familiar with when Naruto got angered. The couple unconsciously started to leak highly potent KI while the aged Kage sat silently unconcerned. "If he's alive, I'd make him beg for death for every last moment of his miserable life."

"He's still alive Minato-kun." He said dropping off a bomb on the couple. "Danzo is still alive."

* * *

"Ok guys... I took a day off from Academy today on Gai-sensei's request. Took you few days to decide though. Well... it did allow me to look through your files." A small blond haired kid spoke rubbing his hands. "Well... I'll train you guys separately." Creating three other shadow clones, a clones took the spandex wearing boy to the east of the compound, the Hyūga clan member to the west and the energetic sword weilding girl to the north leaving Tenten with the original.

Tenten was slightly apprehensive when the boy didn't take towards any direction. When all three of them are out of sight, he turned to her and said "You may leave Higarushi-san. Unlike others I ain't gonna teach you anything. I'm sorry but I'll arrange someone to teach you if you wish to but I ain't gonna teach you anything." He said calmly walking towards the Sarutobi compound. "I'll ask jiji to give you some scroll from his library. Will drop by later with a new technique and maybe a new teacher."

The girl was shocked for a few moments. "So you are teaching my friends but you won't teach me anything huh?" She seethed. "Is it because I'm a girl? No otherwise you wouldn't have trained Shin. Do you think I am a dimwit? Do you think I can't handle your training?" She shouted. "What's so special about them that you are training them and not me?"

The blond turned, his ocean blue eyes narrowing at her. "I don't think you are a dimwit, Higarushi-san. And why I'm not training you is a personal choice of mine. But if you so wish to know _why_ , I'll be completely honest but you'll hate my input." He said seriously. "I am known to be an selective to whom I teach Higarushi-san. And I am known to be an asshole to be honest. If you still wish to hear my opinion... I'll not be merciful in choosing my words. So... choose your next words carefully."

"Gai-sensei said that you never do anything without a reason." She said coldly. "And I want to know that reason. It concerns me after all."

The boy looked at her seriously for few moments and sighed. "Very well then." He seal-lessly created two benches parallel to each other and sat one and gustered her to sit on the the other. Tenten warily sat down as the boy unsealed few files with names Rock Lee, Hyūga Neji, Shin and her own name written on it. Opening the file on which her name is written he read out loud.

" _ **Name**_ : Higarushi Tenten.

 **Aliases** : Currently none.

 _ **Teammates/ Partners**_ : Shin, Rock Lee and Hyūga Neji.

 _ **Teachers**_ : Maito Gai and Yūgao Uzuki.

 _ **Noted Kills**_ : None

 _ **Mission Record:**_

55 D-ranks.

No C-ranks.

No B-ranks.

No A-ranks.

No S-ranks.

 _ **Parents and closest kin:**_ Orphaned during the Kyūbi attack, adopted by Higarushi Tetsu who owns Higarushi Arms and Supplies. No known siblings and kin.

 _ **Skill notes:**_

An expert marksman who can hit anything within one and half mile with hairsbreadth accuracy hundred out of hundred times. Tied with Shin, a fellow orphan for top kunoichi of her graduating class. Highly intelligent individual who understood the art of sealing and improvised the sealing scrolls for her comfort with limited knowledge available in the Shinobi section of the library that could be accessed till rank of Genin. Has innate ability to wield any weapon with ease. Tried her hand at iryo-ninjutsu.

Able to use any weapon. Expert in Bōjutsu (Low B-class). Excellent in Kenjutsu (Low B-Class). A journeyman in Fuinjutsu (Low C-class).

 _ **Behavioural notes:**_

No fan-girlish tendencies, a professional kunoichi who takes her job seriously

Naturally inquisitive and highly observant. Not a flight risk. Has excellent potential to be one of the best kunoichis from Konohagakure no Sato. Idolised Tsunade of Sannin and aspires to be a kunoichi on par with her.

This is the file I've acquired about you, Higarushi-san. Quite detailed one right?" He asked cryptically.

"Everything written about here is positi..." The boy raised his hand as if to order her to stop speaking

"On paper Higarushi-san, you are a model student. A kunoichi who will go far in her life and a teacher's dream. But it ain't gonna cut it for me. Well did Gai-sensei tell you about my specialization?"

The girl shook her head. "Not very surprising..." He hummed. "Very well, My skills lie in Torture and Interrogation, Information gathering and Assassination. Not training to be specialist in them, mind ya. I already am." Tenten's eyes widened in shock and slight fear. "Remember ROOT organisation? I used to be one of it's operatives. Operative not an agent or a Scout."

Tenten tried to swallow down her fear but seemed unsuccessful as the boy's features softened slightly before hardening again. 'It makes sense. His power and skills he have makes sense now.' She thought. 'All ROOT ANBU are said to be at least high B-Rank shinobi.'

"I may despise that bastard but he did train me well." He said his face darkening slightly. "One of the things he drilled into my head is to never completely trust any source of information and if possible try to verify it throughly. So I spent last two days doing reconnaissance and info gathering on all four of you."

"Everyone spoke highly about you, frankly speaking I am really pleased to meet a serious kunoichi who's not a fan-girl. But I am also trained to glean large amounts of information from very small clues." He looked straight into her eyes and Tenten felt exposed subjected to the glacial eyes. "You asked why I refused to train you didn't ya?"

Trusting herself not to speak without stuttering she simply nodded. The boy sighed pinching his nose. "Because you are a bloody coward." He said coldly.

Registering his words, she glared at him heatedly. Forgetting her fear for a moment, she held the boy by his collar. "How dare you call me a coward?" She growled out seething in anger. "I. AM. NOT. A. COWARD."

The boy raised his eyebrow and within a second, she was made to kneel at his feet with a kunai at her throat. "I think that you didn't understand what I am, Higarushi-san. I am an assassin, and not to toot my own horn but I am one of the best. Next time you pull something like this I'll amputate one of your limbs." There was no KI, no raise and fall of his tone but the way he spoke as if he's discussing weather made the bun-haired girl understand how dangerous the boy in front of her is. "Till I stop speaking... Please keep your mouth shut "

"I spoke to Gai-sensei and Yūgao-san and... questioned your fellow orphans, matrons at the orphanage, Academy teachers, your adopted father and the iryo-nins you've trained under." He drawled out. "All of them said that you are an exceptional kunoichi and a prodigious one. But I read between the lines and learnt what I needed about you."

"I don't deny that you are a good kunoichi, Higarushi-san. But you have few qualities I hate more than anything. I'll sum them up for ya.

"First" he said lifting a single finger. "you have overinflated sense of self, in other words a superiority complex. Many shinobis have it don't think otherwise but you have something to complement it. In a bad way of course. An inferiority complex."

The girl kept silent but wondered where this little bastard got his overactive imagination from. She seethed inwardly but didn't speak his threat still fresh in her mind.

"You might be wondering where this asshole gets his overactive imagination from don't ya? I don't imagine anything girly. I observe." He said amusedly

"You've spent few months, three months to be exact. From two months before graduation to a month after it training to be an iryo-nin. Being a arrogant little girl you are you thought it would be easy to be an iryo-nin. Because why would it be difficult? You have done everything easily and this wouldn't be so difficult.

Well because of your training you have far higher chakra reserves than usual. So when the fan-girls were able to get medical techniques faster than you, never mind they've an year or more experience over you, you got dejected. But your pride didn't allow you to give up so you took scrolls for chakra enhanced strength and started practicing it with it. Your pride got further damaged with each attempt you didn't manage to master it. You simply threw that away, feeling that you'll never be able to become an iryo-nin. There I deduced your attitude.

There I explained your superiority and inferiority complexes. Tell me if one word... just one word I've uttered is wrong"

Tenten swallowed bile rising up her throat and blinked back tears. The boy managed to exactly deduce her thoughts down to the T.

"I called you a bloody coward didn't I?" He said calmly. "I do have a reason for that. After the failed attempts at iryo-ninjutsu, you went back to your toys and found sealing. In less than two months, one month fifteen days to be exact, you've learnt to customise your sealing scrolls. But... never bothered to go beyond that." The boy's features twisted into an ugly expression.

"I know for a fact that both your teachers, even though Gai-sensei doesn't look that way, are very knowledgeable in Fuinjutsu. They did help you in many ways and Gai-sensei bragged off my ears about you and your natural aptitude for sealing.

But you never bothered to advance further. Mostly because it needs excellent chakra control and you are afraid of failure. You failed once in chakra control and are afraid of failing again. Nah... afraid of failure means you have at least tried. But you always take easy way out Higarushi-san. Weapons came naturally to you and sealing till what you learnt too came naturally.

You are happy with what you have never bothering to improve yourself. If I'm not mistaken if something didn't come easily, you don't bother to strive for it. Even now you're here 'coz of peer pressure otherwise you'd be at Training Ground 3 repeating your already worn out drills

You hate hard work. You depend on your natural talent and never bothered to improve yourself. And my training was known to destroy resilient men.

In fact deep down you still wish to be like Tsunade of Sannin. But because it's _**difficult**_ , because of your _ **rotten pride**_ you will never pursue iryo-ninjutsu. The iryo-nins who trained you at the hospital were still hopeful that you will master those scrolls one day and will succeed where Hitomi Hyūga didn't manage to succeed before she died. You disgust me." He sneered and walked away from the crying girl. "I hate those who turn their backs on their own dreams. At least a fan-girl despite rejection and foul words would try hard to gain affection of their idol."

"What do you know?" She wailed. "What do you know how it feels when the person who's useless and inferior to you at everything managed to surpass you even though you trained to bone?" She cried pathetically wiping the snot. It's a ugly expression but the boy's features softened slightly. "How will you feel when you understood that despite everything you do your dream will always be out of your reach? What do you know about tackling what you know is impossible?"

The boy stared at her for few moments and laughed out loud. It's not a warm one, sneering one or a cold one. It's a hollow laugh of a person who heard a cruel joke yet found humour in it.

" _Impossible_." The laugh that followed it is horrifying and spine-chilling. "Now that's a word I'm very familiar and yet has no knowledge of." He sneered. "Ya do know how they treat me in the village don't ya?"

"When I was six I was brutally assaulted by a mob. My spine was fractured and all the bones of my legs are shattered. They said that it's _impossible_ for me to ever walk properly. That I'll be a cripple for rest of my life. But I'm now one of the best Taijutsu experts in Konohagakure no Sato."

"I am the disowned son of Yondaime-sama. They forgot to key in my chakra and the tenketsu in my hands burnt off when I was at the same age. Even now if Neji sees carefully, I have only seven tenketsu as supposed to be ten in normal human hands. The remaining three are damaged beyond repair. They said it's _impossible_ for me to mould chakra through the handseals. Yet I was perhaps the third person in the entire world to _master,_ mind you not just learn, all five elemental forms."

"Due to my time in ROOT they said my mind was fractured and it's _impossible_ for me to perform genjutsu. Now the only people who could beat me in genjutsu in Konohagakure no Sato was Kurenai Yūhi, Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha."

"At age of nine I have Kage level reserves. They said it was _impossible_ for me to have enough control to perform iryo-ninjutsu. I am not an expert but I am good enough and was few steps down before being a combat iryo-nin." To prove his point he flicked the ground with his fingers. The moment his finger touched the earth a fissure longer than six metres became visible on the ground as the girl looked on with shock.

"Because of my high reserves they said it's impossible for me to hide from any sensors. But even though you put me in eye searing orange clothes I can assassinate even the extremely paranoid heavily guarded Damiyos and walk out none being wiser."

"I was beaten, burnt, strangled, stabbed and abused. 'Just roll over and give up' they said. 'It's impossible for you to become a shinobi.' they said. Yet here I am." He stretched his arms at his sides. " Here I am because I worked for what I want, sweated for strength I wish to have and bled for who I am today. And I am a child who is a Jōnin level shinobi before he even stepped out of the Academy."

"I heard that word many times in my life Higarushi-san. It might've registered in my ear. But..." He said tapping his heart. "It never registered here" and mind. "here."

Tenten looked at the blond haired kid in shock. "What's your impossible compared to mine, Higarushi-san? Lemme tell you a fact. It took Tsunade Senju two and half years of rigourous training before she managed to complete chakra strength. It took her another one and half years to complete Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu (Creation Rebirth: Strength of Hundred Seal). She dedicated herself completely during that period. It's height of arrogance and stupidity that you without even completing the basics thought you could master it, that too in three months. So I placed my case Higarushi-san. Sorry I know you don't want to hear this but I pity you... Ja ne."

The boy left dispelling the bench he sat on leaving the girl to wallow in misery. After a few minutes of crying, she understood that there's nothing false or inaccurate about what the boy said. 'Maybe I'm too arrogant and cowardly. But I promise myself that I'll never be the same again.' But the words still bought tears as she cried till her throat grew hoarse.

* * *

"What did you say again, Hiruzen-sama?" Minato asked bewildered. "I thought I heard you say that the traitor was still alive."

"You heard right Minato. Danzo is still alive and kicking." Hiruzen replied calmly.

"Where the hell is that fucker?" Kushina growled out. "Tell me where he's so that I may rip that bastard piece by piece."

"Truthfully speaking, I really don't know." Both the husband and wife let out their KI and glared at him. "Only one person in this world knows where he is and I never had heart to order the location out of him."

The hall was silent for few moments till Kushina spoke up. "That person is Naruto isn't it?" She asked wearily. Minato looked shocked at her and it grew when Hiruzen didn't refute that statement.

"When he woke up after assimilating his memories with help of Inoichi, I asked how he felt. Do you on what he answered

 _'I am t-tired, jiji. I-I am tired of the spider called l-life, tossing me around like a m-meal? M-making me live in fear of when life will devour me or my loved ones? I am tired of seeing people I love die before my eyes. I am tired of e-everything._

 _I-I see people I killed. I became something I despised j-jiji. I-I have blood of the only person who loved me on my h-hands.'_

On that day I held him as he broke down in my hands. When I asked him if he knew where Danzo is. He asked me a favour in return. He said that he wanted to go take on Danzo alone.

I denied it but he simply broke out of the base. Luckily we thought of placing a tracking seal on his body. But he was intelligent enough to hijack the barriers around the Sarutobi compound.

By the time we managed to go after him after taking down the barriers, everything was done. We found a destroyed base with several injured bodies. The boy took down 50 low B-Rank to high A-Rank shinobis before facing Danzo. That bastard was bleeding from his right eye and his hand was amputated. Naruto too was on his last leg though. Had to knock him out and sedate him."

''Funniest thing is that it took a child to destroy 50 elite shinobis. A child no more than seven autumns incapacitated 50 elite shinobis and crippled that bastard who is said to be nearly my equal. Even worse thing is that he's not crippled." He said remembering the repulsive sight of white arm with Sharingan eyes embedded into them.

'It seems that he regained the function of hand by experimenting with cells of Shodaime-sama. And embedded into that hand was several Sharingan and he replaced his destroyed eye with Sharingan. And half of them are destroyed because Danzo used Izanagi several times. Naruto crippled him thirteen times before tearing off his arm and his eye."

"On that day I witnessed the birth of a legend. One of the shinobi destined to grow to be greater than myself and maybe he'll be to the likes of our Shodaime and Madara Uchiha." He said breathing airily.

"On that day I knew he could kill Danzo immediately but he refrained. Later when asked him why he said that Danzo was the only reason why he's not dead when he's six. Ironic isn't it?" Hiruzen smiled wryly. "He requested Danzo to be his captive and promised that he'll never keep any secret Danzo uttered. Knowing that he'll find a way if we refused him, we accepted it."

"The first time Danzo sat down without saying anything, Naruto flayed him alive completely. Inoichi vomited on the spot as it was the first time he saw a man alive completely without skin. Hell, it's a first for all of us and I had nightmares for few days." He shuddered remembering those memories.

" He pulled out every information and every possible blackmail he had on the bastards who killed his friend. The way he punished them I myself nearly lost my lunch many times. The fact is that your boy's information came from that rotten traitor. He knew he could have disgraced the Hyūga clan. But out of respect for Hitomi, he didn't do it. I think he'll make good friends with Hinata. That little girl may not look like Hitomi but she has her heart. I remember the tears and nostalgia Naruto had when he first saw that little girl."

"You might be wondering why this senile old man is telling this didn't ya? I am telling this because I wanted you to understand your child completely. To love him you have to accept and respect everything about him." The old man set down the glass and pulled out a very thick file. "This contains all information on Naruto during his stint as operative and whatever he did later, his training, missions he took, strategies he formulated and everything you need to know about him."

"This is given to you because I want that child to have his parents. He suffered enough in his life. I told you everything you needed to know about him and what you do with it is your business. Good day Minato-kun, Kushina-chan. I am not asking why you neglected him b'coz I too am guilty of that but I am asking you to make it up to the kid."

* * *

Tenten was still sitting on the bench staring unfocused at something when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Startled, she jumped and met the eyes of Sandaime Hokage.

"Hello child, may I ask what are you doing here?" He asked softly. Looking at her headband his eyes shined in recognition. "Ah you must be one of the Gai-kun's students. Naruto said that you'll be training here today. But judging by your tears, I think he's asshole as usual. Tch... I have to teach him how to treat a girl normally."

"Nothing he said is wrong though Sandaime-sama." Tenten hiccuped through tears. "He's harsh but he's truthful about his opinion."

"Nonetheless he shouldn't be that harsh... I didn't get your name..."

"Higarushi Tenten, Sandaime-sama." She said respectfully.

"Well Tenten-chan. He led a harsh life. Frankly speaking he walked through hell." Hiruzen said smiling wryly. "It led him to have a harsh outlook on life. He has high expectations on everyone. But he didn't know...Nah he did know he cannot make friends by being an asshole but thinks if he's soft in making friends they might die in field if they didn't correct their mistakes. He did once say their living is more important to him than making friends."

"He's not wrong, Sandaime-sama." She muttered with shame. Hiruzen's eyes softened further

"Alright child. I am bored. Will you bother to keep this old bones some company." He smiled kindly. "I know how he teaches as Konohamaru is training under him but I want to see how he'll interact with people of his age group. So you'll get to see what your teammates are learning. And you can tell me what my asshole grandchild told you."

* * *

 _ **With Neji.**_

The clone with him ordered him to complete his regular stretches to reduce pulling of muscles during training. A half an hour later he's ready and walked towards the blond clone.

"Alright Neji-san. I have a proposition for ya. I already decided to teach you something but I want to give you an option. You can ask me something you wish to learn or something you are working on but needed help. I am knowledgeable on many things but if I don't know what you asked, I'll teach you what I wanted initially."

Neji thought for a few moments his mind going back to that night he's set free. The Jūken technique in which chakra forms into large guardian lion-shaped shrouds was one of the techniques which was imprinted into his mind. Hiashi-sama said that it was a lost technique and what they have with them was incomplete.

Naruto was not a Hyūga. Gai-sensei was said to be premier Taijutsu expert in Konohagakure no Sato but Neji never asked him because he knew Lee needed more concentration. That doesn't mean he neglected others. He's always there for them. He's jealous but he understood. And sensei did say that Naruto was knowledgeable in all arts so it doesn't hurt to ask.

So he described that technique as well as he could. He said that it's a technique he's trying to develop and asked if the clone could help him in anyway. The clone folded it's hands looking unimpressed as Neji wondered what did he do to piss off the boy this time.

"Instead of all that complicated description, Neji-san, you should have simply asked me to teach you Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists)" he replied dryly. "Alright wait a few moments." He said creating another clone. "Need to get few supplies."

As the clone jumped shunshin'ed away from their training ground, Neji turned to the clone with bewildered look in his eyes. "Y-you know how to perform that t-technique?" He shouted pointing his finger at the clone. "B-but you are not a H-hyūga. Y-you don't have Byakugan required to perform our t-techniques."

The boy pinched his nose irritated. Raising a mud wall with faces of dogs on them, he slowly settled into a stance. Neji immediately recognised it from four years ago. A more flexible and less rigid Jūken stance which was a mirror image of what _that man_ did three years ago. It looked exactly the same, the flow of chakra exactly the same. Dark blue chakra flowed in the hands of the boy forming large guardian lion-shaped shrouds.

"Jūho Sōshiken." The boy shouted hitting the large wall in front of him. It offered no resistance and was pulverised in front of his eyes.

"Fun fact, Neji-san: It is a said that no person in this world can perform Jūken without Byakugan." He said dryly. "Not necessarily true if you have memorized all 361 tenketsu in human body. And I..." He said ignoring the wall crumbling behind him "memorized all of them."

Neji looked stunned as the boy performed a technique which was said to be lost art. "I didn't know that the Hyūga clan still remembers this technique, Neji-san. It's knowledge said to be destroyed when the clan was divided into Main House and Branch House."

"Who taught you this technique?" Neji nearly begged. "I wish to meet that person."

"Taught me, Neji-san? No one taught me this technique. I along with Gai-sensei and jiji reverse engineered this technique Neji-san. It took us nearly six months with minor records from Senju, Sarutobi and Uchiha compounds about this technique along with other techniques in one of the branches of Jūken. This is water style Jūken, one of the preferred styles by Branch House members before it was destroyed."

"Preferred by Branch House members?"

"Preferred by Branch House members." He confirmed. "If you wish I'll tell how these techniques got lost in first place."

"Hn."

The boy raised his eyebrow in amusement and started

"Well the history went this way if I am not mistaken. Hyūga Iemetsu was known to be one of the most cruel bastards in history and was once the clan head. He was a earth style Jūken specialist who formed his council who has his specialty.

The first branch house members were farmers who used to be first line of defence against oppressors during clan wars. They have mixed styles among them. Water style, lightening style, wind style and fire style according to their preference.

That bastard turned unstable and started molesting the wives and children of his clan members. His council following in his steps did the same. The clan fed up with him tried to revolt. But he was an intelligent bastard. Got Cursed Seal from Uzumaki clan and twisted it to suit his desire. He applied them to children and killed many of them to stop the revolt as he knew he cannot fare against other styles, however expert he might be. He enslaved the part of clan and formed Main and Branch Houses. He enslaved his own younger twin brother out of paranoia that he'll try to overthrow him as a clan head and thus your despicable tradition started.

The paranoid little bitch ordered the Branch House to stop teaching high level techniques. Instead of killing the teachers, he killed the children who were taught. Fearing for their children's lives they stopped. As the time passed the techniques are lost to the world."

"I never knew any of this." Neji admitted weakly. "So that's how Main and Branch Houses are formed huh?"

"Not many people knew, frankly speaking." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Jiji's clan has habit of recording techniques trying to find weakness in them. Same went for Uchiha and Senju clans. In Sarutobi compound we found water and wind style Jūken and in Senju compound fire and lightening style Jūken were found with stances. Uchihas recorded the chakra flow accurately and combining all these we managed to bring back all the styles. We wrote it down and placed it in restricted section which allows access to only Jōnin and above.

We placed it there hoping that someday a Hyūga will learn and bring back those magnificent styles. As I co-authored it with both Gai-sensei and jiji I can get you a copy. If you wish I'll get it for ya by evening."

"Co-authored?" Neji asked sceptically.

"Well... Gai-sensei provided taijutsu knowledge. Jiji provided his knowledge on human body and placement of tenketsu. And I provided this..." He said showing his fully mature Sharingan. "to read chakra flow."

Not really true. The piece of history is. But the scrolls in Senju, Sarutobi and Uchiha compounds are placed by himself using seals to age the scrolls. Whoever called Hinata weak or not a prodigy is an idiot. From base itself, she managed to build up water style and with help of Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi, she managed to build all other styles within span of three years. Timid she might be, Hinata's a driven kunoichi. An other mistake in Tsukyomi he should've realised is that she'd never stay at home when her loved ones are threatened.

"You are a part Uchiha?" He asked surprised.

The boy nodded "Not many people knew that Yondaime-sama's great-grandfather is an Iwa merchant named Namikaze Hiro who settled in Konoha after marriage with a kunoichi named Uchiha Mira. She got her chakra system damaged in First Great Shinobi War and the family was thrown out of the clan for not having their Dōjutsu. After all these generations I was the first to activate Sharingan."

The clone he sent returned back carrying few papers. "Ah he returned finally. Ok Neji-san, if you don't know what these are, it's chakra papers. You know about elemental affinities right? These will show you your elemental affinities. You'll have to pass chakra through them.

If it's cut into half, you got wind affinity. If it gets soaked, water affinity. Crumbling into dust, earth, burning into flames obviously fire and if it crinkled you are lightening."

To demonstrate, he passed his own chakra into the paper it was cut sharply into four uneven pieces, the largest piece is soaked. For two nearly equal pieces one turned into dust other went up in flames and the smallest piece crinkled

"I have primary wind with water as secondary and rest I have acquired by training my ass off. Now try doing the same." He ordered.

As ordered, Neji pumped chakra into the paper. The paper crumbled into dirt initially but was suddenly split in center as if cut by scissors and other part crinkled.

Naruto whistled in appreciation. "A earth primary with wind and lightening as secondary. You are really lucky but unlucky."

"It'll be difficult for me to learn what I requested isn't it?" He asked softly depressed.

"Maa Neji-san, it's difficult, not impossible is it?" He said patting his shoulder. "Earth and lightening styles are very similar and lightening bled back into Hyūga techniques which you guys now follow.

Earth is rigid and inflexible. But it acts as an enhancer as it strengthens the user. Lightening is predictable element. But even though you can predict it the damage done will be heavy. The precise attacks of the present Jūken is from lightening style and rigidity of your stances come from earth style. Lightening are easily manipulated though. And earth are headstrong idiots.

As you have wind affinity, I'll teach you the style if you wish to. Frankly I wanted to teach you some Ninjutsu but as I said they are near dead art which we love to restore, Gai-sensei and I will help you to incorporate it with your present Jūken. "

"So you will help me to form an entire new style?" Neji asked excitedly. Naruto simply nodded as Neji smiled.

"But I am warning you, wind style is a different ball game from what you have learnt till now. Wind is always around us but we fail to recognise it. It is impossible to predict and is the giver of life. To be one with the wind means that you never bow down to anyone, your mind must be open and should be unpredictable. Winds prefer to be free and unchained and will raise hell if anyone tries to control them. Downside they might be scatterbrained" 'like my past self', "highly laid back" 'like Asuma-sensei.' "or plainly insubordinate bastards" 'like that fucker Danzo and to some extent you towards Main House.' "It's a toss we can't predict. Wonder what category you fall in." Neji scowled at that

"It is an unknown fact that one of the greatest advancement in iryo-ninjutsu, the chakra scalpels is a derivative from Jūken wind style. It is Nidaime-sama's only contribution to iryo-ninjutsu.

You must loose nearly all the rigidity in this style, all preconceptions must be laid aside.

This is battle form of Jūken as one touch using this could shred tenketsu beyond repair or cause internal bleeding. No unsealing them, it would shred it completely. It is most offensive form of Jūken. But first your chakra control must be excellent. Are you willing to work hard in this style?" He asked

"Bring it on!" Both of them smirked at each other.

"Well we will start tomorrow then. I'll drop a copy for it in the evening. Look over the theory and practice the katas. Don't practice the ones that require chakra and do only the basics. Oh I have a question."

"What's it Naruto-san?"

"Do you mind if my friend joined you in your training session. You know her. Your clan's disavowed heiress, Hinata-chan."

"Of course not. I can tolerate her. She's nice and kind."

"Well then. Ja..." "Wait a moment, Naruto-san."

"Yes."

"What does the name... Hitomi Hyūga means to you?"

The boy's features slackened for a moment eyes going to a trance before a small smile appeared on his face out of his violation. "My life."

He flickered out of the training ground not noticing that Neji is smiling as if he found answer to whatever he's looking for.

* * *

"He's a really good teacher." Tenten said after watching the training with help of Sandaime-sama's crystal ball.

"Well that Hyūga is going to face hell. The boy's teaching makes Gai's training regimen look easy."

"Are you senile?" Tenten asked without thinking her words.

Hiruzen looked amused as the girl picked her jaw from the ground. "Senile?" He repeated.

She blushed. "I mean serious. Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, Tenten-chan."

"Don't even joke about it Gai-sensei's regimen is called hell by even shinobi population. Every shinobi we meet gives us pitying looks when we say we have him as our Jōnin sensei."

"Tenten-chan, one day Konohamaru, who's seven then, asked Naruto to help him practice his dodging skills." He said amusedly. "The boy ordered him to run around the compound five times while throwing shuriken with minor exploding seals attached to them. For everytime he's hit Konohamaru must do ten push-ups and for every five hits an extra round is added. My bratty grandson on that day ran around the compound fifty-five times and did five hundred push-ups. He complained many times but Konohamaru loves getting trained by the boy. I personally think I dropped him on his head too many times when he's a baby."

She gulped slightly thinking of the hell the brat is going to put her teammates through.

"Do you think if I promised to do my very best will he train me?"

"He did say that it's your weaknesses Tenten-chan. But I don't think he'll accept you." He said calmly. "I will try to put a good word for you. No promises though. Thankfully I can rewind this to watch everything. Let's watch how he deals with your other teammate "

* * *

 _ **With Lee.**_

Lee followed the clone to one of the secluded part of the training ground. After doing the warm-up stretches, he went to a clone who slept on a bench conjured by itself reading Icha-Icha Paradise."

"Ah Lee-san. Today..." Before he could continue, out of nowhere five masked figures attacked them. Naruto's clone was able to kill two of them but he was dispelled and Lee was knocked out.

Tenten was about to move when the masked figure removed his mask to reveal it's Naruto himself. Using his blood, he created few clones which were henged into Tenten, Shin, Neji and both of their senseis.

"Tell Gai-sensei that Lee will start receiving Orochimaru-sama's CCC. And he'll not attend training for a week or so."

"Boss don't ya think it's too early." The original looked emotionlessly till the clone sighed and shunshin'ed out of the training ground.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Hiruzen said dread filling his tone. "Tenten-chan please tell me that your teammate not a chivalrous idiot?"

"Yeah I guess, Hiruzen-sama. Lee always holds back against me, Shin and even against Yūgao-sensei. He says that it's unyouthful to hit girls even though Gai-sensei scolds him for that. " She replied cautiously at the tense look on the face of the aged Kage. "By the way what's Orochimaru-sama's CCC?"

"It's one of Orochimaru-kun's more unusual treatments. Stands for Chauvinistic and Chivalrous conditioning. Not a original name I know but... Well..." He sighed calmly. "It was usually done on Jōnin hopefuls if they are chauvinistic pigs or chivalrous idiots. It's one of the more dangerous psychological tortures in Konoha. It was designed by Orochimaru-kun and Anko-chan our leading experts in T&I. Just simply watch and you'll understand. And a piece of trivia...Gai is the first victim."

* * *

When Lee regained consciousness, he immediately opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His entire body is bound and he saw Neji, Tenten and Shin bound with him in the same room. Gai-sensei and Yūgao-sensei's voice were heard from the upstairs screaming in agony.

"Where are we you unyouthful bastards?" He bellowed on top of his lungs. "Release us."

"Ohhh...one of the pests woke up early." A smooth honey like voice spoke up sauntering into the room. The voice revealed to be a woman with heart shaped face, ruby bow-shaped lips, sharp Roman nose and delicate features. She could be called beautiful in every sense of the world. But a glance at the dark cold eyes and ugly sneer chilled the spine of the eccentric boy.

"Anyway, your teachers have been bought here as they have information we needed. You guys have been bought as insurance." She sneered coldly. "Gin, keep an eye on the little shits. Before that blond bastard sniffs us out we need to get our information." A tall masked man who looked like he juggled boulders in his free time appeared in the room. "Don't try anything funny." She warned them and left.

"Psst Lee." A small whisper reached his ears.

"TENTEN!" He bellowed. "YOU'RE AWAKE."

"Oh the little girl too was awake huh?" The guard sneered at them. "So little girl are you trying to fool us so that you can plan your escape huh." Cracking his fingers, "you'll pay for that."

Dragging the girl away to other room the large man left the door open, they simply stood still.

* * *

Tenten who's watching the entire thing through crystal was confused when Lee started to scream obscenities trashing through him bonds roaring to stop.

"Genjutsu. Tenten-chan." Hiruzen replied calmly. "If I am not mistaken Lee is watching you get sexually assaulted over and over..."

"That's... despicable." She said stunned at those words.

"Nah... the real despicable part of training starts from here."

'Even more despicable.' Tenten was stunned as she saw her look-alike was dragged by the bulky clone. Her clone's clothes were torn and very few strips of clothes were left covering it's modesty. Re-tied to the chair, the clone dripped blood all over the floor.

* * *

"Tenten-chan." He started loudly.

"Why..." The clone moaned pathetically. "Why did I ever thought of trusting a moron like you?" It said tears flowing gently from both her eyes. "How stupid am I to put my faith in you. Should have waited at least till Shin or Neji has awaken. Shouldn't have trusted you in these type of work."

Lee was stunned into silence at those words. It was his fault that the guard knew Tenten was awake. If he kept his fat mouth shut she wouldn't have suffered. If she didn't trust him inexplicably she wouldn't be raped by that despicable man.

* * *

"I-is t-that n-necessary?" The real Tenten asked, her voice shivering in uncertainty.

"Yes it is." A voice spoke with finality. Tenten jumped from her seat surprised on seeing the boy. He was less than few feet from her but she didn't detect him. Hiruzen continued to smoke as if nothing happened. He made few handsigns signalling something to the old man in ANBU code away from eyes of Tenten. Hiruzen's eyes widened a small minuscule before he covered it signalling his assent.

"Yo jiji. I completed teaching for today. Iruka-sensei said that he'll be conducting a test in the third period so gotta run." The boy said cracking his neck slightly. "And FYI Higarushi-san, Lee-san is going to watch Gai-sensei flayed alive, Yūgao-sensei's mind broken, Neji-san's eyes ripped from sockets, Shin-san's death among many other things via Genjutsu during his stay. And Gai-sensei approved of this." He said coldly. "The file Orochimaru-sama had on him recommended him to go through that conditioning before he's sent to B-ranks or higher. I personally think it's recommended if he went through it before his first C-rank."

"He's young and inexperienced Naruto-kun." Hiruzen argued slowly. "Your psychological torture could break minds of war veterans nevertheless a green Genin. His mind will be shattered if you continue to do this."

"Jiji..." He exhaled slowly. "Tell me what you prefer. Do you prefer if I nip it in bud slowly and carefully or after he has blood of his teammates on his hands? In some cases his mind will be hardened and he'll grow accustomed to seeing his teammates harmed but firm in his beliefs he'll refuse to let go of them. Then the torture will be physical and psychological and it'll be at the hands of Orochimaru-sama, Mitrashi-san and Itachi Uchiha. If that too fails he'll loose his headband and will have no future as he didn't have civilian education. Do you prefer that? And out of all graduates the only graduate to whom this training was said to highly recommended and mandatory is Rock Lee.'

Hiruzen thought of that scenario. If it did come to that the boy's psyche and his world view will be irrevocably shattered and will turn into shell of the person he once was.

In his old world after ten nearly unsuccessful missions and twenty shinobi hospitalised due to his stupid chivalrous nature, Gai-sensei stopped training him and handed him over to Yūgao Uzuki, Kurenai Yūhi and Anko Mitrashi. It took them little over year and half to break his bad habits and it seriously stunted his training and he was one of the ill-recommends for Jōnin ranks for three years. Lee has heavy potential and skill but once ill-recommends otherwise known as black mark in simple terms is stamped on your file, not even Kage can give a field promotion. After all at the age of fourteen, and just year and half of training, Lee could open five gates but at age of seventeen he could only open till sixth gate as Gai refused to teach him further till his attitude changes. In this world Naruto refused to let that happen.

"So tell me jiji. Just one word... just one word and I'll drop the conditioning and will start other training with him."

"Alright then Naruto-kun." He said shocking Tenten who half expected the old man to order him to stop the training. "Just... please just don't go overboard."

"No promises jiji. By the end of this training he'll either quit being a shinobi or will be a serious one. I'm betting on the latter but I can't predict everything." He shrugged.

"Jiji, do you know when will Asuma-san arrive?" He asked curiously. "I heard that **Shugonin Jūnishi** (Twelve Gentleman Guardians) was disbanded, so did he sent any information on when he'll come to Konoha? We need experienced Jōnin senseis like him so just asking."

"How the... nevermind you're the information gathering expert so I shouldn't bother to ask. I'll just send a letter to T&I and if you have any important information just write a report I'll forward it."

"Expect a file by tomorrow jiji. I'll be off then."

"Wait.." Tenten shouted as the boy turned to leave for the Academy. Bowing down till her head touched the ground, she requested "I request you to teach me Naruto-san."

"Higarushi-san..." "Please Naruto-san, I'll give it my all. I promise you that whole heartedly. Whatever you throw at me, however difficult it might be, I'll face it. Just... please just gimme a chance to prove myself."

The boy looked at her for what it seemed to her as eternity and sighed rubbing his temples. "Very well then... Go back to the hospital and get re-registered for iryo-nin training. Get the afternoon slot. I already requested Yamanaka Benten who agreed to teach you in the evening, so you can start from tomorrow. I'll teach you along with Neji-san or Shin-san. Get timings from both of them and come whenever it's convenient." He then disappeared in smokeless shunshin.

* * *

"Hiruzen-sama... Naruto-san told me that he's...h-hes once a R-ROOT o-operative. I-is it t-true?"

The old man looked shocked at her words his eyes widening slightly before hardening severely. It made the bun-haired kunoichi step back in fear. "That... idiotic kid." He growled under his breath. "Did he say his designation?"

"Ah...no Hiruzen-sama. Just said that he's a specialist in Torture and Interrogation, Information gathering and Assassination. And he's once an operative and he hates Danzo Shimura. What's his designation?

"It's A-Rank secret. All the identities and designations of ROOT ANBU are. They are socially stunted individuals and people will hate them for being associated with Danzo. And unfortunately I can't punish that kid as it's his secret to tell."

"I along with Minato-kun decided that it'll not be productive for their minds and after several months of rehabilitation we managed to let them out in public confident that they'll be able to fool ordinary citizens. They have been re-integrated into ANBU but continued their rehabilitation. If identity of one member of ROOT ANBU is known it's possible to know each and every other members. And ROOT operatives are best of the best. If an enemy gets a leak and manage to penetrate into mind of one of those ANBU, infiltrating Konoha will be a child's play to them. At least the kid has sense enough not to tell you his designation. Look Higarushi-san, what Naruto told you shall never to be repeated to anyone else. It's capital offence and is punishable by death." He stressed eyes hardening severely showing the importance of the matter.

"You mean to say that he's really an ROOT operative." She shouted her eyes bulging out in shock. "But he's twelve years now and ROOT was dismantled four and half years ago. The ROOT are called the boogeyman of the ANBU. You've saying that Naruto served under such blood thirsty branch of ANBU at seven."

"Yes."

"Then his threat ranking should be at least BB (mid B-Rank). If I'm not mistaken."

"Naruto was combat rank A at seven. By the time ROOT was dismantled he's combat rank AA. He's an operative Tenten-chan just not a scout or an agent. Operatives usually have minimum of low A-Rank threat rating." 'And a S-Rank after it.'

"What's the difference between agent, operative and a scout, Hiruzen-sama?"

"Well if you join ANBU you'll learn the ranks. It's not a secret so I'll tell you. It's rather simple actually. Scouts are trainees who completed the training but just amateurs in it. These members are not sent to dangerous missions, just normal ones like scouting, infiltrating and information gathering. Contrary to popular belief, not all members of ROOT are mid B-Rank shinobi. These are low C to low B-Rank shinobi. They are usually assigned in groups of two members. Genins so as to speak.

Agents are ones who completed the training and have lots of experience, so are given higher ranked missions. They usually sent to lower ranked assassinations to break them in. Think of them as Chūnin to Tokubetsu Jōnins. Mid B-Rank to low A-Rank. Think of them as Chūnin squads.

Operatives... now these fellows are whole bag of cats. Cold, apathetic, unfeeling and extremely dangerous. Killing machines who doesn't feel pain, discomfort and will not blink twice if ordered to commit suicide for sake of mission. Low A to mid A-Rank. Jōnins simply speaking. They are usually assigned as captains, vice captains, leaders of the squads, commanders etc. When they become too powerful Danzo usually sent these guys to series of dangerous missions till they die in one of those. Do you wanna learn the hell these ANBU undergo to get the operative ramk?" Tenten nodded. "Keep in mind that this is very cruel and inhumane practice. It's not a secret per _se_ every clan child above age of thirteen knew it as Danzo had his fingers in too many pies. If you want to know I'll tell you but it's not a pleasant tale." Tenten nodded mutely

"Two agents of equal skill level are handpicked and are grown together as siblings. They lived together, slept in same room, ate at the same table and became each other's rock. Do you know why it's allowed that way." The brunette shook her head

The wizened shinobi looked grim. "It's part of emotional conditioning to loose every kind of emotions. When they both forge a bond deeper than blood, Danzo will pit them in death match. I read reports of shinobi who threw themselves in pangs of death so that their loved ones would live. But the living one will have blood of the one whom they lived on his hands. It will irrevocably shatter their psyche and the brain will start to shut down the emotions to stop it's pain."

Tenten let out a gasp eyes widening in shock. "Then as I said they'll be sent to lower assassinations..." The old man took a puff dabbing his eyes to wipe off the tears. "It can't be called assassination missions. No...they are pre-planned cold-blooded murders. Pregnant women, infants, crippled old civilians were to be killed in planned way and with each murder the soul and whatever remaining emotions of the shinobi will be stripped away leaving a shell of person they once used to be. Only then one becomes an operative in ROOT."

"If ROOT has not been taken down many of your friends in the orphanage would've have been taken in by the Foundation. No one cares about few missing orphans after all."

"T-that's h-horrible." She breathed out. "W-why did you ever allow a _parasite_ like that grow H-hokage-sama? W-Why?"

"Because I'm a coward."

The brown eyed girl stood shell-shocked at those words. She thought he might say that he never knew the training procedures or might say that it's necessary to do so. But hearing the sincerity in his tone, weariness in his face, it rattled the kunoichi to her core. "W-Wha.."

"Because I'm a bloody coward, Tenten-chan. Every drop of blood spilled to create those shinobi stains my hands." He took a deep breath. "To know what is right but choosing to ignore is an act of a coward. And I am one."

"The idea of ROOT was first developed and proposed by Danzo to Tobirama Senju, our Nidaime Hokage and my sensei. Danzo tried to omit most part of training to him but sensei was neither a forgiving fool nor an idiot like me. I still remember the killing intent he emitted and threat that he'll behead him if he's not truthful. We both know he'll go through that threat without remorse. When Danzo outlined everything I was there. Sensei rejected outright it stating that it's inhumane by any standard."

"So how did it come to light?"

"I gave an order to start it." He replied shocking the girl.

"When sensei died making me the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I was a soft-hearted fool no..." He said shaking his head. "I was a bastard who cared too much about his image. I refused to take tough choices even when necessary just because it'll ruin my image. Even though I know the extent to which the depravity goes, I met Danzo and allowed him to form ROOT. Just to keep blood off my hands I allowed him to do so. I choose to turn blind eye to the suffering and atrocities committed. Sometimes I look back and thought if I showed some spine and bore it as it's my job as Kage many children would've been saved. Hindsight is a bitch though."

The girl sat down for few moments seeing an tired old man in place of the powerful Kage Konohagakure no Sato saw. To stop the old man from wallowing in the past, she blurted out first thing that passed her mind.

"If what you are saying is right Hokage-sama won't it easy to find out who they are. I mean no disrespect but any idiot can identify an emotionless sociopath. Despite of any depth of rehabilitation some old habits die hard. I mean Naruto is clearly cold-blooded person."

"Not many people can identify those members. The rehabilitation done out of mine, Danzo's and Shimura clan accounts were thorough and precise. They are done by the very best psychologists Hi no Kuni has to offer. It won't be an A-Rank secret if they're found so easily. And everyone who still didn't regain their emotions are now in ANBU and are undergoing treatment. It's least I can do to atone for my sins. And you didn't even suspect him till he said it to you."

"So Naruto went through all of that when he's seven?"

She winced when the aged Kage put his head down in shame. Apparently it's a wrong question to ask.

"No... Naruto didn't go through all that." He said closing his eyes. "He... went through worse."

Shaking his head he said. "I have an important meeting in half an hour. So have to prepare for it. Go to hospital and do as he requested."

After the brunette left the compound, Hiruzen let his emotions out when he remembered the message Naruto told him. 'Shin is ROOT agent with her brother stop the girl from watching her training.'

* * *

"Alright class, calm down as I said we'll be having a test in fifteen minutes. It's the first test in this final year and it'll make up one percent of your grade, so get your heads in gear and do well." A scarred chūnin ordered getting, the class back in order after the Taijutsu lesson. "So do your bes..." Whatever he's saying was cut off by opening of door as the most hated child in Konohagakure no Sato stepped in.

"Sorry Umino-san. I overslept." The blonde said unrepentantly. "Did I come in time for the test?" he asked.

Iruka Umino rubbed his temples in frustration knowing very well that the boy plainly doesn't care about his opinion. "Just... just take your seat and attend detention with Azula-sensei after the class." The boy shrugged and walked to his seat at the corner of the class. He raised an eyebrow seeing a platinum blonde in addition to usual brown and purple sitting near his seat. Thinking nothing of it, he took his seat beside Shino who bowed his head slightly. Hinata smiled and waved at him brightly and blushed slightly when he smiled back kindly at her. He didn't bother to look at the last one.

The whole class thought that Ino has taken last bench as she wanted to know about the new girl in class. When Naruto returned they thought she'll move to one of the further benches not wanting to spoil her reputation. The girl's clothing was changed, her hair cut off at the shoulder and few of the observant Genin aspirants saw that she didn't fawn over Menma as she'd have done before holidays. But she sat firmly in her place talking animatedly with the cute new girl of the class. Her close friend Shikamaru Nara with more observant genins Shino Aburame and Sai noticed the covert glances she threw at the disowned blond in the class.

The question papers are handed out to each and every student. Naruto for his part simply wrote exactly half of them wrong and remaining right and took a nap with Shikamaru following him few minutes later. Kiba tried to copy off from the pink-haired girl in front of him and got a chalk piece to his head for his troubles. Chōji answered as much as he can and pulled out a plastic bag filled with chips. Menma, Sai, Hinata and the Ice princesses completed the test perfectly without any problems with Sakura doing the same as it's only portion she could excel. Ino scratched her head having a bit of trouble but ultimately getting a good portion of questions right. No one knew when Shino completed the test.

"Alright guys. Time's up." Iruka shouted getting groans in response. "One by one come and place the papers on the desk and leave to the training grounds. Azula-sensei will help you with Ninjutsu or any other techniques you decided to learn if you have any problems. If you don't have any problems you can practice for your finals in this class. Daisuke stop answering the questions. You do know that there's a surveillance seal which will erase the questions you've answered after the time limit." A brown haired boy pouted at that.

The classroom was slowly emptied as the students left in small trickle. Naruto took his detention slip from Iruka who looked at him sadly. Shrugging he walked out of the class to see Shino, Hinata, Ino along with Shikamaru and Chōji waiting for him.

"Yo." He greeted them lazily. "Why aren't you in Uchiha-san's class already? You do know that Uchiha-san gets irritated when anyone comes late to her class right?"

"W-we are waiting for you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied poking her fingers shyly.

"I want a rematch." Shikamaru.

"I wanted to say sorry for how I treated you before." Ino

"Munch~Munch~" Chōji.

"I am here to make sure you will not evade and depart from Azula-sensei's class. Why? Because your attendance is low and I don't need a reason to look out for my comrade." Shino said tonelessly.

"Not planning to do so Shino." He replied. "There's only two minutes left. Hurry up. We'll talk in the class"

The group of six raced towards the class in moderate pace and reached just before the bell rang.

* * *

 _ **Aand cut! Sorry for the delay guys. Between job interviews and my end semester exams which ended just this morning I didn't have much time to type out all of this. So hopefully it came out alright. Completed half of this yesterday already and remaining I typed out in the afternoon. I want to post it as soon as possible so pardon if there are mistakes.**_

 _ **By the way I am not an expert in Japanese culture and traditions. And I am writing only for my pleasure. If you guys have a problem with this, the exit button is your friend. English isn't my first language and if you feel my grammar is bad. Do a favour by not leaving a useless review and wasting mine and your time. I am searching, fruitlessly I admit, for a beta. So guys who christen themselves to be a grammar Nazi feel free to volunteer. Don't leave guest reviews if it's flames it just shows you're a coward. And if you don't like these type of works as I said before the exit button is your friend. I wholeheartedly welcome constructive criticism though.**_

 _ **And few readers reviews or PM's are that 'There's nothing like this in manga or anime.' 'Your character doesn't seem like that in manga.' or something along these lines. If you are one of those please leave the site and read manga itself. This is fanfiction not original series.**_

 _ **As always read and review.**_


End file.
